Mirame, i Existo !
by weasleyisa
Summary: Continuacion de mi fic Enamorada de un sensei ,,las andansas de Los Nietos de Naruto y Sasuke
1. Desayuno

**Vieron el magna ?**

**O.o....Ingassssssss !!!!!!, weno a ver como me va con este fic :D**

_("Jamas pensé sentirme así")_  
Una joven de 16 años estaba acostada en posición fetal en su cama, cerro los ojos fuertemente como si eso le ayudara a entrar en su cerebro, bajo una de sus manos para acariciar a su gran perro gris que estaba extendido en la alfombra que se encontraba a lado de la cama de esta, el can ronco , la chica abrió sus perlas ojos, sentandose en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, su pijama era de una pieza tipo vestido color gris pálido, sin hacer ruido se levanto, cerro la puerta lentamente, se dirigió a el cuarto de baño de la misma manera Yoh el perro principal de la casa levanto la cabeza al verla ya que dormía en el pasillo esa noche, la chica solo hizo un gesto con la mano colocando su dedo índice en su boca, Yoh lanzo un bostezo, bajo la cabeza escondiendola en su torso, la muchacha al fin cerro la puerta del baño agarro un frasco que estaba encima de el lavabo de sales y burbujas vertió en la bañera parte de la sales y hecho casi todo el frasco de burbujas, abriendo el grifo de agua ella el agua le calmaba le ayudaba a acomodar sus ideas, a pensar, Bañarse es casi tan bueno como dormir, se desnudo y sumergió su cuerpo en el liquido que estaba casi humeante pronto amanecería era el 5 día que no podía dormir su sensei y compañeros de equipo la veían cada vez mas ausente como si estuviera en piloto automático, su abuelo trataba de entablar conversión con ella pero ultimamente no ponía atención a nada que nadie le dijera, sabia el porque se estaba comportando de esa manera pero simplemente no lo podia decir, no, seria fatal, su abuelo de por si le decia que se estaba comportando cada vez mas como su tio Minato, había escuchado historias de el que su madre le contaba y como su padre exageraba la historia de el "cruel ,celoso e inseguro hermano",volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
_**(" Se parece demasiado a Sasuke Uchiha") **_Vio la imagen de un hombre mas o menos de la edad de sus abuelos decirlo  
_**(" Es tan guapo...quisiera tenerlo solo para mi") **_  
_**("Oiiii...estaba conmigo en la academia diferencia de su padre es tan buena gente") **_  
_**(" Espera Fugaku-Saannnnn") **_  
("_**Estorbas")**_ El rostro de un pelinegro que hablada queda-mente le hizo reaccionar.

Kushina se sobresalto tanto que se resbalo en la tina dejando todo su cuerpo y su cabeza en en agua, sus pies salieron a el aire, la chica busco rápidamente salida y escupiendo burbujas y agua, tosiendo, tratando de que su reparación volviera a su estado original, le entro jabón en los ojos y le ardían se los tallo con fuerza,  
_(" Son unas resbalosas")...("estúpido Fugaku")... _

El mojado y largo cabello lo tenia pegado en la cara con una de sus manos se lo retiro con una palma y después dejo caer ambas en el agua haciendo un **plash**, suspiro odiaba suspirar y mas por el...pensaba que todo era un juego cuando era niña le atraía eso debía parar era un egocentrico y altanero hombre, y además tenia un cabello extraño.  
"scrash..Scrasch...Scrasch", despues un llanto, su perro olfateaba la puerta y la rascaba, preocupado, Kushina salio de la tina envuelta en un toalla, el perro moviola cola contento, ella le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Sin poder dormir?-

-Mamá-dijo Kushina que se asusto-¿Que haces despierta a esta horas?

-Eso señorita-dijo Midory señalandola-debería preguntar yo, un baño a las 5 de la mañana sin misión alguna por realizar,¿mhmh?-la rubia tenia una blusa ceñida , unos short negros , su cabello alborotado por la levantada-Kushi...¿pasa algo?

-N-o-dijo la rubia-cobriza negando fuertemente-es solo que he tenido algo de sueño.

Midory la miro no muy convencida pero aun así sonrió.-Bueno sera mas rapido...Mamá quiere que vayamos a desayunar hoy a la mansión, todos-Midory rodo los ojos-Meiko estará ahí-Kushina rio levemente, su tía y su madre aun que era familia parecia no estar de acuerdo en nada se le escapo a su madre y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a Fu afuera el perro rasco la habitación y Yoh le ladro para que se callara su crió solo se sentó afuera de el cuarto, Midory rió y acaricio a Yoh en la cabeza  
-No seas tan malo con el-Midory le rasco ahora detrás de las orejas-Te tiene el mismo miedo como tu a Akamaru ¡ja!-Yoh levanto las orejas ofendido-Es la verdad.

**XxX**

-¡Itachi!-grito un apuesto hombre de ojos perla-¿Estas listo?

Itachi levanto uno de sus jades ojos con pesadez, el tok-tok de la puerta era mas sonoro.

-¿Para que?

Minato contó hasta diez, su hijo era el uno de los jounin mas fuertes solo por detrás de su tío Fugaku, de la aldea, seguido de el su sobrino Jinmu todo quedaba en familia, siempre había sido holgazán, valemadrista, y libertino, a modo que fue creciendo demostró una independencia que le hacia sentirse orgulloso y eso le daba miedo además ya tenia 21 años y le huía al el compromiso le había conocido como 15 novias y cuando una mencionaba las palabras, "hijos" "casamiento" " banquetes" o algo parecido corría como si tuviera diarrea y alejaba a la chica, a su esposa le agradaba especialmente una que era hogareña y hermosa, al parecer la dejo solo por hacer rabiar a Meiko, parecía que eso le divertía, al igual que hacerlo enfurecer, el chico salio con sus boxers con el símbolo del ramen, Minato lo miro enojado sus ojos perla estaban casi escondidos por sus parpados.

-Itachi...¿Cuantos años tienes?-el chico sonrió a Minato no le dejaba de sorprender el parecido que tenia con su padre.

-Papá-el chico salio casi pegado a la pared para evitar toparse con los perlas ojos y también de su mano que tenia un periódico enrollado-Ya voy...no me tardo.-

Meiko salio de su habitación arreglada con un pantalón negro y una blusa casual o lo llevo sin mangas color jade, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto a la altura de la barbilla, miro a su hijo que era su orgullo con pesadez. este asoto la puerta. y se escucho la regadera nomas entro, Minato miro a su esposa. y le beso la mejilla. Esta le respondió en los labios alegre,

-Itachi...nos vamos a adelantar -dijo Meiko fuertemente agarrando a su esposo de la mano.

**XxX**

¡Naruto estaba hablando con Sasuke ambos hombres ya maduros pero con fuerza y aun con encanto físico a pesar de sus cincuentaytantos, miraban el agua de uno de los estanques. Sasuke con un mechón de canas en medio de su a cabello negro le daba un aire elegante mientras Naruto tenia unas pequeñas arrugas apenas notables en los ojos que le hacían ve misterioso, este tenia su capa de Hokage y aventaba de comer a los peses.  
-Necesito que me ayudes a signar los equipos de genin-dijo Naruto alegre-ya hace tiempo que no te doy trabajo o una misión.

-No-Dijo Sasuke mirando como saltaba un pez-qe lo haga Shikamaru...a mi me molesta tanto papeleo. es fastidioso

-Sasuke con los años estas mas cascarrabias. Je-exclamo el rubio sonriendo.

-Y tu mas Idiota-dijo el Uchiha serio-Dobe.

-Teme-grito Naruto

-¡Sasuke...Naruto!

-¡Sakura-Chan!-exclamo Naruto alegre hacia días no veía a su amiga ya que se había ido a Suna como parte de un tratado con Gaara para que enseñara jutsus mé de cabello rosa tenia su cabello recogido y traía una yukata color ía llegado después ya que decidió pasar a el hospital primero ya que era la jefa de este.

-Dejen ya eso...-dijo Sakura cansada-

-El empezó-dijeron ambos a la vez señalándose.

-Arg-Sakura hizo chocar su mano en su frente.

-¡Abuelo!-Jinmu Corrio hacia Naruto-Lo he hecho mas grande

¿?

El equipo 7 se miro entre si mientras el chico corria a la distancia y agarraba velocidad, Sakura miro a Sasuke apanicada y Naruto se puso blanco.

-¡Rasengatsu!-El chico giro a toda velocidad mientras acumulaba chakra en la mano era una tecnica propia aun no perfeccionada de el todo que giraba como el gatsuga normal pero adquiria un color azul que con su mano extendida Sasuke salto quitando a Sakura y Naruto salto de el otro . el chico dejo un enorme hoyo en el suelo mientras que salio rodando como tronco varios metros cuando paro extendió los brazos alegre.-¿Que tal?-respiraba con dificultad-¿Abuelo?  
Sakura tenia los ojos en blanco de el pánico y Sasuke estaba sin palabras, Naruto aterrizo a lado de su nieto viendo el hoyo, Sasuke y Sakura miraban a Naruto que sonrió y alzo el pulgar r

-Jinmu excelente

-¿...Q...-trato de decir Sakura

Sasuke parpadeo incrédulo y golpe a Naruto en la cabeza-¡Baka!....-después miro a jinmu que retrocedió varios metros, respetaba mucho a Sasuke era el maestro de sus padre, y en especial su padre sentia por el un respeto mayor ya lo habia regañado varias veces pero no entendía por que el lo hacia si su abuelo no le gritaba asi ¿por que el abuelo de su primo tenia que hacerlo? siempre se había preguntado eso.

-¿Que sucede contigo mocoso?-dijo Sasuke , Sakura lo agarro de el brazo -Que Mido...-Sasuke se quedo pensando-bueno no ella ,pero Hiroki no te enseño no atacar a las personas.

Jinmu rió, sus colmillos fieros le daban un aire despreocupado

Su Cbello castaño tipo Minato estaba desordenado, vestido con una playera gris y un pantalón de color negro -no los atacaba además medí mi golpe , mire Sr. Uchiha, no lo habría mostrado esta parte de mi técnica ya la perfeccione, el rasengan la he diseñada que pegue solo en un punto especifico y ...

-¿Que hubiera pasado si no?-pregunto Sakura

Naruto suspiro, Sasuke no podia creerlo como padre era consentidor pero como abuelo era puro libertinaje con sus 3 nietos, sino fuera por el,Itachi seria un desastre , según el Jinmuasintió. y miro a Sasuke.

-Pobre Itachi-y se fue, Naruto dio una mirada de disculpa.

-¡Jinmu!-grito Naruto mirando como se iba

-Dejalo-dijo Sasuke sin darle mas importancia mientras Sakura parpadeaba.

-¡Abuela!-grito Jinmu corriendo hacia Hinata esta le saludo con una gran sonrisa y este le beso en la mejilla, Hinataestaba vestida con un kimono color azul el símbolo

Hyuuga -¿Como has estado?

-¿Pero que le paso a el jardin.?

-¡Jinmu!-dijo a lo lejos Itachi que corriendo-encontrándose con su primo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, Jinmu se lo devolvió a modo de juego, Itachi llevaba su protector en la mano y se lo intentaba colocar-Esta cosa...

-Dejame-dijo una muchacha que llego detrás de el colocándole el protector cariñosamente a su primo llego casi detras de Itachi pero no lo llamo

-Kush-sonrió Itachi abrazandola fuertemente.

Llevaba un vestido de tirates color lila , unas sandalias ninja, su protector en el cuello, el cobrizo cabello suelto, Naruto alzo a Itachi de el cuello.

-No la dejas respirar.-dijo Naruto y abrazo a su nieta con amor, mientras Kushina se lo regresaba

-El jardin-repitio Hinata. señalando el hoyo con los ojos redondos

-Kushi-Jinmu se alejo de su abuela-¿mis papas?

-¡Oh!-Kushina saludo con respeto y una reverencia a Sakura y a Sasuke para despues ir con su abuela y responder-No lo se, estaban aqui hace un momento. la chica que era algo dostraida sigui la mirada de su abuela-¿Que le paso a el jardin?

Naruto rio y se fue adentro de la casa.

-Fue Jinmu-dijo Sasuke seriamente y siguio a Naruto.

Jinmu le sonrio a su abuela con todos los dientes

Hinata le respondio.

-Ve por una pala

-Si abuela-dijo resignado el chico castaño, Kushina siguio a su hermano, Itachi decidio sentarse en una roca alado del estanque, Jinmu y Kushina fueron a lado sur de la mansion, el chico agarro unas llaves de las miles que habia en la estanteria, Kushina lo observaba siguiero por un pasillo largo para salir a otro jardin que tenia una cabañita en una esquina color cafe, Jimu la abrio el clock del candado algo oxidado se escucho , Jinmu se metio en ella buscado una pala, Kushina se medio agacho intentando buscar una tambien. Jinmu la hizo a un lado y le quito la pala.

-¡Hey!-dijo Kushina arrebatandosela-Quiero ayudar.

-Te vas a ensuciar-exlamo Jinmu -y no queremos que tus suegritos te vea asi o si?-Kushina al escucuhar esas palabras se sonrojo he hizo la cabeza a aun lado con la boca medio abierta.

-¿Que?-Kushina lanzo una risa-Jinmu que tienes.

Jinmu rio alegre-Kushina no soy estupido se que te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta conversacion la hemos tenido toda la vida-Kushina alargo la mano quitandole su pala-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Jinmu rio y agarro otra pala, caminaron sin decir nada mas, no es que Jinmu no quiesiera hecharselo en cara a su hermanita desde hace tiempo pero era muy sensible y no queria que se enojara con el , de hecho jamas se enojaba con el, solo unas cuantas discuciones, pero desde hace tiempo veia a Kushina infeliz, a veces le gustaria entenderla, aunque fuezen mellizos se le hacia dificil conectarse con ella, por el contrario ella sentia todo lo que el en momentos , como cuando era gennin y casi lo matan, sus padres le contaron que Kushina se sento en el portico eperando noticias de el con las manos en el pecho y los ojos preocupados, mas el no podia sentir la chica caminaba aun con un ligero sonrojo.

(" _tan obvia soy que hasta Jinmu, el ser mas distraido del el mundo lo haya notado")_

Jinmu miraba a su hermana de reojo hubiera preferido cerrar la bocota, cuando llegaron a el jardin principal Itachi estab recostado en el cesped se levanto al ver a sus primos Jinmu le lanzo una pala que le dio en el estomago, Kushina se dispuso a colocar tierra dentro de el hoyo, Itachi alego.

-Kushina-Itachi tiro la pala-deja que el señor inteligente lo haga solo no tienes por que ayudarle...yo ire a desayunar la abuela nos llamo, dijo que Jinmu puede acabar el hoyo luego-Jinmu alzo el dedo de el corazon e Itachi rio, Kushina sabia que asi asi era la niña de la casa y estaba harta de ello, su madre siempre le habia dado independencia, su hermano le daba espacio y era su mejor amigo pero su abuelo y su padre era otra cosa, no le encomendaba misiones que de verdad fueran un reto cuando paso el examen de jounin en vez de saltar de felicidad como su madre, su padre estaba como si estubiera en un funeral, su abuelo al parecer tampoco disfruto la noticia, Jinmu jalo a su hermana de la muñeca esta le sonrio sacandola de su pensar, cuando entro a el cuarto-comedor todos ya estaban sentados menos los mellizos Jinmu opto por un asiento a lado de Itachi mientras Kushina se sento a lado de su padre.

-¿Donde se habian metido?-pregunto la chica interesada

Hiroki suspiro-Tu madre se encontro con Seika mientras veniamos para aca, te llame pero al parecer no me escuchaste.

Kushina asintio-Siento eso

-Jinmu-Midory miraba a su hijo enojada-¿Tengo que atarte?...¿Tienes 2 años?

_("igualita a papá")_penso Itachi

-Eh-Jinmu apenas se estaba sirviendo algo de avena-No.-Itachi rio-

-Midory-Naruto hablo-Solo esta enseñandonos su tecnica. no lo regañes tanto.

-Casi nos mata-informo Sasuke y Sakura sonrio nerviosa.

-Sasuke-sensei-dijo Hiroki mirando a Jinmu-¿Como estuvo exactamente?

Kushina empezo a comer mientras media mesa regañaba a su hermano, en eso se levanto para ayudar a su madre con unos platos, mientras Sasuke y Naruto discutian, Midory le dio unos cuantos

platos

pra llevar a la mesa entrando a el comedor vio a su tio Minato , a su tia Meiko y a...el Fugaku Uchiha vestido con su traje de jounin el corazon le empezo a latir muy rapido demasiado que tuvo miedo de los demas presentes lo escucharan, su hermano le miro y Kushina le devolvio la mirada asustada, no lo veia desde hace 1 mes, desde que se fue a esa mision de reconocimiento de tierras,Fugaku altanero , engreido y...¿hermoso? ...la de ojos perla aparato su mirada de el, de su hermano que la segia viedo como si fuera un bicho raro, ya lo conocia ¿por que ahora no podia mover las piernas? sabia que vendria, le habian dicho que volvio la noche anterior y aun asi, se preparo para el encuentro que penso que iba a ser despues no ta rapido, la chica trato de avanasar y tropeso con un florero que tenia flores de camelia, el florero se hizo añicos , los platos se rompieron cayo apoyando las manos, el agua de las flores le mojo las piernas y varios vidiras se le encajaron en las manos y en sus rodillas, Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, Midory dejo lo que llevaba a un lado y se arodillo a lado de su hija,Jinmu se rasco la cabeza cerrando los ojos deteniendo a Itachi que queria ayudar, entendia que la verguenza que paso su hermana a ojos de Fugaku era demasiada como para que todos la fueran a auxiliar , Hiroki siguio a su suegro, la chica temblaba de verguenza , Fugaku empezo a tomar te sin siquiera mirarla, la chica posos sus ojos perla en el ...todos la miraban menos la persona que habia provocado su desliz con la gravedad.

-Estoy bien-dijo mientras su abuelo la levantaba dandole la mano-abuelito, me resbale es todo.

Midory nego con la cabeza mientras recogia los critales de el suelo-Hija tienes que ser mas cuidadosa ...estos plato estan desde antes de que yo naciera.

-Lo siento abuela-dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.-Hinata le sonrio dulcemente

-No importa hay mas-Contesto la lider Hyuuga.

-Te curare-dijo Sakura

-No esta bien Sakura-san-La chica se limpiaba con una servilleta que le paso su padre-puedo curare sola-sonrio-los vidrios no esta tan profundos, de hecho ire a el jardin ...provecho.

Sasuke miro detenidamente a Kushina al salir.

Kushina se sento en una banca debajo de un enorme arbol de manzano, con la servilleta se quitaba los pequeños critales que se le habian incrustado en la piel, miro hacia arriba el solo le daba en la cara a traves de las hojas, sintio unos pasos detras de ella al voltear vio a su tio que estaba sin camisa seguramente venia de entrenar tenia la casa este practicamnete para el solo ya que sus tios Ten-Ten y Neji se habia ido de vacaciones, su pequeño hija iba con el, los ojos parecidos a los de su prima y su abuelo.

-Tio Hizashi-Kushina se levanto saludandolo con una reverencia-Natsuki-tenia el cabello anarnjado su madre habia muerto cuando ella nacio su tio estaba aun destrozado y lo unico que tenia de la Natsuki -su esposa era a su niña que heredado el nombre , Hizashi se sento a su lado y a su pequeña hija la dejo jugando por ahi hacia de eso 3 años.-¿Por que no has venido a el desayuno?

-habia planeado entrenar con Gisuke y Sayuri-Hizashi hizo la cabeza hacia atras-preparamos algo ahi mismo, ademas Natsuki es muy inquieta , Gisuke es algo asi como su niñera mientras Sayuri y yo entrenamos.

Kushina sonrio.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo?

-¿Por que no estas adentro?

-Bueno...

Ni tiempo de dio de contestar 5 anbus se presenatron delante de ellos asustando a Natsuki que corrio a refurgiarse con su padre.

-Noticias Urgentes para el Hokage.-dijo uno seriamente.


	2. Chapter 2: Fugaku

-¿Por qué yo?-se preguntaba a si mismo un hombre con pectorales envidiables rodeado de papeles, sus castaños cabellos revueltos, Yoh lo miraba con algo de cautela, Hiroki se estiro y sus abdominales se perdieron de vista, empezo a escribir y dejo una hoja de lado, en eso la puerta se abrió y su hijo de ojos caramelo entro estaba comiendo una pera que se había encontrado en un árbol de lo mas tranquilo se sentó enfrente de su padre este le sonrió de vuelta detrás de el su compañera Momo se acostó, Yoh ya estaba roncando, el chico agarro una de las hojas , su padre se la arrebato, el chico puso una de sus manos en la barbilla y empezó con sus dedos a hacer ruiditos sobre la mesa.

-Estoy aburrido-informo.

Hiroki alzo la ceja-Busca algo que hacer.

-Ey ¿Qué tal una practica de Taijustu?

Hiroki negó -estoy ocupado, ve y dile a Itachi-respondió mientras seguía leyendo informes y acomodando papelería.

-¿Itachi?-dijo como en son de broma-pff, ¿Itachi?

Hiroki sonrió con malicia-¿Te pateo el trasero otra vez?-Jinmu parecía ofendido

-¡N-noooooo!-después se quedo callado-Itachi es mayor que yo así que…

-Excusas-dijo juguetón su padre-Sabes que lo puedes sobrepasar, Itachi no es

inalcanzable.

Jinmu parecía molesto pero no dijo nada mas.- ¿Qué haces?-súbitamente cambio la conversación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Equipos

A Jinmu se le ilumino el rostro. Y se acerco a buscar entre los papeles su información, su padre lo paro colocando una mano sobre la cabeza.-Te asigne una buena-informo, mañana lo sabrás, hora quita tus manos de esos fólderes –Jinmu suspiro resignado. Iba a hablar pero s madre llego con su uniforme sucio. Y algo de sangre en el hombro.

-Hola-saludo alegre y se dejo caer en el suelo, Jinmu miro a su made que le sonrió.

-se levanto y fe hacia su esposo besándolo

-Éxito-respondió su esposa-¡Argg!, necesito un baño

Hiroki seguía en lo suyo

Midory rodó los ojos.-Me ire a dar un baño-repitió, Hiroki capto de inmediato que quería estar a solas con el, Jinmu hizo una mueca de asco

-Mama deberías ser mas sutil-Jinmu suspiro-y mas cuando tu inocente hijo esta presente.

Midory lo ignoro ella y Hiroki se perdieron de vista dejando aun Jinmu chico se levanto realmente mas aburrido que antes su padre no habia sido de muy buena ayuda pero algo llamo su atencio separado de las otra hojaes sobresalia la foto de su hermana, el chico la agarro al parecer su padre la queria dejar fuera de las misiones otra vez, se molesto realmente, su hermana era demasiado callada para decir lo que realmente sentía al respecto todos la trataban como a una bebe cuando ya era todo una jounin no era justo simple y sencillamente no lo era, si que empezo a abrir los folders uan vez que Yoh salio al patio no era estupido sabia que iria con el chisme , mientra el perro estuvo presente el chico dejo la hoja, su perra Momo lo miraba de una forma negativa.

-Es su culpa por dejar a un niño hiperactivo como yo solo-rió leía lo mas rápido que podía las misiones buscaba una que fuera un desafió para su hermana, sabría que estaría feliz, había un fólder diferente color negro ,lo saco y sonrió con malicia quito una de las hojas y coloco la información de su hermana dentro a la otra la agrego detraídamente en uno. El chico salio rápidamente de la escena del crimen así como Momo que se fue en otra dirección. En poco tiempo Kushina y Fu llegaron de entrenar y le gustaba practicar por las noches entro algo sudada, su hermano la intercepto antes de que subiera.

-Kaa-san acaba de llegar de una misión-dijo el de ojos Carmelo-Aya tú

TRUMA…

-Emm…Paso-la chica se interrogo con la mirada a su hermano-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

-Kush-dijo Jinmu-Soy el mejor hermano de el mundo…JA

Kushina alzo la ceja y miro a Momo al mismo tiempo que Fu , esta solo puso la cola entre las patas.

**XxX**

Sasuke estaba sentado a lado de Naruto enfrente de ellos estaban los jounins y chunnis llamados para las misiones , Kushina no esperaba algo grande estaba parada a lado de su primo Itachi que le sonreía, Jinmu estaba hasta el otro extremo y parecía tranquilo, Kushina le sonrió a veces le gustaría ser como su hermano sin preocupaciones y tomando la vida como viene, sintió de repente como mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago no muy atrás se encontraba Fugaku que parecía aburrido la chica sintió la boca seca.

-¿Kush?

-Si.-dijo en automático su primo Itachi la veía con preocupación.

-Te vez algo colorada-El chico le coloco una mano en la frente-¿tienes fiebre?

-N-o es solo que hace algo de calor, estoy bien –la chica le sonrió pero Itachi no pareció convencido.

-Calla Itachi-dijo Sasuke-Comenzamos.-Itachi resoplo mientras sus abuelos empezaban a repartir las misiones.

-Inuzuka Jinmu

-Hai-el de ojos caramelo fue hacia enfrente.

-Tanaka Mizu

-Hai-una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos negros dio un paso a el frente, Jinmu sonrió y le hizo una seña a su primo que rió por debajo. Kushina negó.

-Jinmu no sabe comportarse,-dijo Kushina después con una ligera sonrisa. Asi pasaron las misiones de hecho ella siempre era de las primera pero raramente se estaba quedando la oficina de su abuelo casi vacía.

-Inuzuka Kushina-dijo Sasuke

-Hai-respondio dando un paso a el frente

-y… ¿Qué es esto?...-Miro a Naruto que estaba casi ni poniendo atención estaba chocando otros papeles-Bueno, esta es la continuación de tu misión de reconocimiento le dije a Inuzuka, Hiroki que te asignara un compañero Fugaku no creí que fuera Inuzuka pero estarás bien.

Kushina estaba en estado de shock trato de volver en si

(¿Qué? Una misión con Fugaku, ¿yo? No, no debe de haber algún error, eso significaría que es una misión importante…mi padre jamás… ¿o será que?) La chica estaba tan atónita que ni supo cuando Fugaku estaba a su lado para recoger el sobre y las últimas noticias de esta misión inconclusa.

-Nos esforzaremos-y con un puff desapareció, Kushina seguía parada como un árbol delante de Sasuke mientras Naruto tenia los ojos en blanco. La chica hizo una reverencia e iba a salir pero se detuvo a medio camino

-Abue…digo Lord Hokage-Naruto miraba a Sasuke incrédulo-Gracias-e hizo una reverencia aun con mas respeto-creía que jamás me darías la oportunidad no le fallare daré lo mejor de mi-y se retiro antes de que Naruto gritara.

-¡INUZUKA!.

La chica estaba en el 5to cielo así que no presto atención a el grito de su abuelo, vagamente lo escucho cuando enfrente de ella apareció Fugaku la chica se sonrojo nerviosamente se quito un mechón de cabello de su cara.

-partimos a las 5 a.m.-le informo-Sígueme te explicare la misión-la chica asintió tontamente siguiéndolo la llevo a un callejón entre un restaurante –es acerca de un ninja renegado que hace experimentos con el fin de atacar Konoha, he estado trabajando en esto por casi 3 meses no veo necesario ayuda pero al parecer tu abuelo y mi padre si, temen que muera algo que es prácticamente imposible y que nadie lleve la información, eres solo un apoyo me dejaras todo a mi, así que no estorbes niña…¿entendiste?-Kushina parpadeo.

-pero…somo un equipo-dijo la chica- deberíamos tener un plan de…

-Oii-Fugaku se acerco tanto a ella, que quedo chocando a la pared, y colocando sus brazos extendidos ella quedo en medio

("Huele rico")

-Estupida

Kushina abrió mucho sus perlas ojos.

-Limítate a escuchar …se hará lo que yo digo, Yo estoy a cargo –Fugaku la miro de arriba abajo-Eres solo una niña mimada me hubieran puesto a alguien serio con experciencia de compañero .-Kushina sentia lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Fugaku-san-la chica le miro a los ojos.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas asi ¿, si nos conocemos desde hace mucho pense que te alegraria…

-Hmp-El de ojos negros solo le sonrio arrogante-soy Uchiha-Sempai para ti.


	3. Chapter 3:Compañeros

-Naruto-Sasuke tenia un tono de aburrimiento-Estará con Fugaku no veo cual es el problemas, si Inuzuka la puso en la misión es por que la cree competente.

-Yo jamás la puse en la misión, Sensei-dijo Hiroki los 3 hombres estaban en Ichiraku -Iré a casa y le aclarare todo, debí haberme confundido.-dijo en tono bajo.

Naruto sorbía sus tallarines.-Baka-dijo cuando termino-Dejaremos que haga esta misión, a mi no me agrada mas que a ti Inuzuka, pero debiste ver su expresión, no pude decir nada-se jalo los rubios cabellos-Kushi-empezó a llorar-Si algo le pasa desatare mi furia contigo-Apunto a Hiroki molesto este se hizo a un lado y casi tumba a Sasuke que lo aventó y choco con el hombro de Naruto.

-A mi no me gusta mas que usted Lord Hokage.-dijo Hiroki en tono de defensa-Kushina es mi hija, después de lo que paso hace años no lo he podido superar, cuando paso el examen jounin yo...

Sasuke interrumpió-Deben de darle una oportunidad-Naruto lo miro interrogante-La juzgan solo por un tropiezo, por lo que he visto es mucho mejor que tu y Midory en sus mejores años, no la pueden tener en una jaula de oro.-Sasuke miro a su alumno con firmeza-y repito Fugaku la cuidara bien.

**XxX**

Itachi se encontraba en el techo de su casa, sus jade ojos miraban al cielo y se recostó, los apretó con fuerza, un ruido lo hizo levantar parte de su torso, bajo por unas escaleras y se metió por la ventana de su habitación que** era un **desastre parecía que un tornado había pasado por ahí, su gato color negro estaba extendido en la alfombra, cuando venia su primo con Momo era un problema, bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre llegar con varios pergaminos.

-¡OH!-exclamo

-Si también me alegra verte Itachi-dijo Minato con una media sonrisa-¿y cuando partes a tu misión?

-Mañana-dijo sin entusiasmo-¿El abuelo sigue furioso?

Minato asintió-Hiroki parecía un niño regañado-río-pero me alegro que a Kushina le hayan dado esa oportunidad-hizo una pausa al ver que su hijo se sentaba en la 2 escalera-pero al parecer a ti no.

Itachi negó-Papá, Kushina es muy rara y atrabancada en ocasiones, cree que puede y solo es una niña.

Minato rodó los ojos-Itachi, eso fue hace tiempo, además Fugaku ira con ella.

Itachi río con sorna.

-Fugaku...solo se cuida a el mismo-Itachi se levanto-Kushina es aun muy inexperta padre, deberían reconsiderar la decisión. Solo pienso eso, -Itachi se acomodo su rubio cabello-ni hablar...iré a preparar todo para la misión-dijo intranquilo.- ¿Que le ve todo mundo a Fugaku?

-Esperabas a Kushina ¿verdad?-dijo Minato sentándose

-Si-admitió el chico-esperaba verla saltar de alegría ya sabes que es como mi mejor amiga-dijo serio-bueno me voy.

Minato alzo las cejas.

**XxX**

Midory jugaba con Yoh lanzándole la pelota y este lo traía corriendo con rapidez su cabello rubio ondeaba ante el viento de esa noche, Fu el perro de su hija observaba a su padre y su dueña jugar, Kushina no había regresado desde que le dieron la misión y se encontraba triste , de repente Fu ladro y movió la cola con alegría, Kushina apareció enfrente de la pelota la agarro y la reboto, Yoh se sentó delante de ella ladrándole esta le acaricio la cabeza, Midory le sonrio.

-Felicidades.

-¿Te has enterado?-Kushina se acomodo su rubio-cobrizo cabello-Papá ha sido muy considerado estoy realmente sorprendida-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-Midory parpadeo-¿Estas feliz?

LA chica cambio su semblante-Si, Si, es solo que es extraño, mi papa por lo regular no me deja respirar sin su autorización. -Midory río.

-Pensé que el seria diferente a mi padre pero me atrevería a decir que es peor.-Midory suspiro-Ya hablare con el-Midory se acerco a su hija tomándole de la babilla obligándola a mirar a sus azules ojos.-¿Que paso?-Kushina sonrío débilmente no podía decirle a su madre acerca de el comportamiento de Fugaku, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de esa misión y si se enteraba de lo rudo que había sido el hijo de su maestro seguramente pondría un pie en el suelo molesta, se limito a tener su sonrisa de papel, y la hizo mas amplia.-¿Kushina?-dijo Midory con una nota de molestia

-Mama, no pasa nada-dijo empezando ahora ella a molestarse-por que no se limitan a simplemente dejarme en paz-Midory abrió mucho sus ojos, Kushina no estaba para quedarse callada-ire a dormir-informo algo asintió acariciando a Yoh pero no le dijo nada mas a su hija .Kushina entro por la puerta de la cocina subio a su habitación, agarro su mochila color verde y empezó a guardar su ropa, armas en resumen todo lo necesario su cabello se lo amarro en una cola de caballo,su perro Fu estaba acostado en la alfombra en forma de ovalo color gris que estaba enfrente a su cama, se sento en esta y dio un suspirito airado la puerta se escucho abrir, su hermano le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Kush-dijo sentándose a su lado-Parece que todos partiremos mañana, uff a el abuelo le encantara no tenerme por aqui por un tiempo-Kushina sonrío

-El abuelo Naruto no es asi-dijo cerrando se mochila.

Jinmu tanteo el terreno-Pues te envidio-Kushina alzo la ceja-tienes la mejor mision-su hermana rodo los ojos-la misión de reconocimiento que tiene Fugaku-dijo esto manteniendo la "u"-Kushina cerro los ojos

-¿Tienes idea?-hizo una pausa y Jinmu asió su cabeza de lado-Cuantas veces yo te he envidiado a ti-su hermano nego lentamente-Papa y el abuelo te dan las mejores misones. y dices ¿que me envidias?-Kushina río con burla-y has ido solo eso si es suerte-dijo alzando sus piernas juntándolas a su torso.-Jinmu borro sus sonrisa al ver a su hermana esconder su rostro.

-¿Kushina?

-Me encantaría ir sola.-termino en tono molesto.

Jinmu apretó los labios-No me sentiría tranquilo si fueras sola

Kushina levanto la mirada-¿Tu también?-se levanto-pensé que eras el único en confiar en mi.

Jinmu negó rápidamente-No..no me refería a eso, es solo que es mejor ir con una acompañante, ir solo es aburrido, y aprenderás mucho de Fugaku-Kushina resoplo

-OH-Kushina cruzo los brazos-El gran y magnificente Uchiha...Fugaku...Fugaku, Fugaku-la chica apretó los labios.

-Creí-dijo algo sorprendido Jinmu-que te agradaba y por agradar e refiero a enamoramiento.-Kushina se sonrojo.-Vas-se acerco a su hermana dándole un abrazo de oso no dejándola discutir ante su afirmación-Esfuérzate...¡Ja-ne! -y sin mas dejo su habitación dejando a Kushina con la palabra en la boca.

**XxX**

Kushina apenas y pudo dormir se levanto 10 minutos después de la hora pactado por Fugaku la chica ahogo un grito y levanto a su perro que bostezo la chica se apresuro a ponerse su blusa negra agarrando su mochila y medio poniéndose el pantalón salio corriendo escaleras abajo Fu la sigui a pasos dormitados.

-¡Fu!-la chica ya estaba en a puerta apurando a su perro.

-¿No te vas a despedir de mi?

-Papá-la chica se coloco una sandalia y después la otra-lo siento voy tarde y...-la chica estaba apanicada , Hiroki se acerco a ella la agarro de la cabeza y la hizo topar con su frente , Kushina olvido su prisa percibia la preocupacion de su padre esta apretó los ojos y la abraso, Kushina le regreso el abrazo-Tenme confianza

-Prométeme que regresaras...y completa

-Papá-empezó Kushina

-Jura-Hiroki tenia un nudo en la garganta-Si te pasa algo como en aquella ocasión-Kushina apretó los puños

-Si-susurro la chica retirando suavemente a su padre-Tengo que irme Fugaku-san esta esperando y...

-Toma-su padre alargo el brazo y la chica lo interrogo con la mirada y agarro un Sai de plata.

-¿Es tu..

Hiroki asintió-Me ha traído suerte, lo aprecio mucho es un regalo de tu madre como sabes trata de no perderlo porfavor-La chica sonrío y le beso en la mejilla

-¿Como sigue tu ojo?

Hiroki hizo un ademán con la mano.-Despídeme de mama y de Jin ¿si?

Hiroki asintió y vio a su hija irse apresurada detras de ella su fiel perro.

Su cabello rubio-cobrizo ondeaba en la fresca noche le dolia el estomago por no respirar bien su perro la seguía mas lento sin prisa, aun sosteni9endo el sai en su a la entrada de Konoha miro de un lado a otro dejando escapar aire, tomaba bocanadas fuertes de aire un y otra vez su perro caminando llego sentándose a su lado y empezando a lamer su pata, Kushina le miro molesta. la luna aun brillaba la contemplo un segundo cuando una molesta voz la saco de la luna.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote Inuzuka?-Atras como un fantasma se le parecio Fugaku que tenia los brazos cruzados, Fu gruño Kushina lanzo un gritito de sorpresa mirando a Fugaku que tenia su protector como pañoleta como siempre cubriendo su mechón rosa,-Sabia que serias una carga

-Lo siento-la chica hizo una reverencia sonrojada-Uchiha-Sempai de verdad no tengo excusa yo..

-Silencio-dijo frío como el hielo-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo solo mantente atrás de mi , tu perro ira adelante por el olfato-A Fu no le agrado Kushina le miro con suplica este la miro lanzo otro gruñido insatisfecho y empezaron la marcha Kushina miraba su espalda y el símbolo de el remolino rojo fijamente que casi le mareo, mientras caminaban se acomodaba el sai de plata de su padre, las primeras hojas secas caían pronto llegaría el otoño la chica respiro hondo el aire limpio aun faltaba como una hora para que amaneciera pero podia ver perfectamente el perfil de Fugaku , aun no se explicaba por que amaba a un ser tan prepotente, siguieron caminando en silencio por una eternidad,la chica sentía que queria vomitar el ambieta era mas y mas incomodo para ella.

-¿Sabes algo de la misión?

Kushina reacciono de inmediato-Si-respondió

Mas silencio solo se escuchaban los pasos.

-¿Y bien?-apuro Fugaku-¿Te como la lengua el gato?.

-No.

Otro silencio.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino sin preguntarle nada mas.

**XxX**

**-**¡Hinata!-Naruto lloraba a cascada la mañana siguiente parecía niño de 5 años-No quiero que Kushina vaya a esa misión, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero-Neji que hbia regresado miro a Ten Ten harto esta solo le sonrío. Hizashi acomodaba a su hija

-Naruto-dijo Hinata dulcmente-Kushina ya esta en edad tu a esa edad derrotaste a Pain y el era mucho peor que esta mision o ¿no?-Hinata comio un poco de su arroz.

-Si, Naruto no seas paranoico-Dijo Ten-Ten

-Pobre Hiro-dijo Hizashi lanzando una risa-Me dijo como lo pusiste si no hubiera sido por LordUchiha ya estar hecho pedacito, ja, lo arreglo todo con invitarte ramen tio Naruto , eres un facil-Hizahio rio

Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado-Solo le deje el ojo un poco morado.

-¿un poco?-dijo Hizashi-parecía una de las acuarelas de Sai-Sempai-rio con fuerza Hizashi,Neji sonrio y Ten-Ten rio abiertamente, su nieta miro a su abuela con sus perlas ojos dudosa. Naruto inflo los cachetes molesto pero solo miro a Hinata que le sonrio con dulzura. y comprensión siempre habia sobreprotegido a su hija y ahora a su nieta, y mas a ella se le hacia realmente siempre se le hizo dulce pero al vivir la situación que paso con Midory ahora estaba dispuesta involucrarse mas para que dajara a Kushina tener una vida tranquila.

**XxX**

Itachi esperaba a su compañera en la puerta de Konoha bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza, no conocia a su compañera al leer la misión no le presto mucha atención.

-¡Ohayo!-una voz femenina y aturdidoramente alegre para esas horas de la mañana las 7 para ser exactos la misión consistía en se guardias de un artista de teatro nada difícil para el, vio a la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos penetrantes ojos Acqua vestia un pantalón negro y una blusa ajustada color morado pálido su fogoso cabello peinado de lado y una sonrisa blanca y larga, Itachi sonrio de lado amigablemente-¿Eres Itachi Uzumaki?-pegunto aun con su sonrisa. mientras Itachi parpadeo escondiendo sus jade ojos, ¿Que si era Itachi Uzumaki? Todos en la aldea lo conocían era uno de los "honorables nietos" aunque odiaba ese titulo.

-Eh, Si eso creo-dijo Itachi rascándose sus rubios cabellos.

-Sempai Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hidaka Yukimo-La chica hizo una reverencia-Itachi le sonrío y susurro ¿Yukimo? ¿Donde habia escuchado ese nombre?-Tome-Yukimoo saco una hoja de papel este la abrió y vio la caligrafía de su abuelo Sasuke.

_Itachi_

_Como sabes tenemos una excelente relación con los de la aldea de la arena hemos hecho un intercambio de chunnins este año, asi que trata bien y cuida mucho de Yukimo ya que es nieta de Suigetsu_

El chico levanto la vista para contemplarla por eso le sonaba bastante ademas de que le daba un aire a la Señora Houzuki, entonces esa era la ahijada de su padre la Yukimo hija de Yukiyo la aprendiz de su abuelo y también brevemente de su abuela habia escuchado mencionar su nombre varias veces a su abuelo además de que también sus tíos Midory y Hiroki la mencionaban de vez en cuando cuando recordaban viejos tiempos y la foto que tenian de una pequeña peliroja de 5 años en la estancia de su abuelo junto con sus fotos .Prosiguió leyendo.

_No hagas nada estupido, no dejes que ella algo estupido en conclusion no seasn estupidos, según Karin es muy escandalosa, _

_Regresen a Salvo_

_Uchiha, Sausuke._

-¿Cuando Llegaste?-pregunto guardando la carta y notando que llevaba una espada mas grande que su cuerpo

La chica sonrío.-Antier en la noche, ya sabia que me tocaría contigo, Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama vinieron vistarme y me dijeron que no era necesario presentarme en el reparto de misiones.-Itachi sonrío amable

-Bien entonces Vamo...-callo en ese instante con un ¡puff! una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño aprecio detras de el con dos coletas y apenas humo cubriéndola.

-¡Itachi-Chan!-Yukimo quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, Itachi le resalto la venita de la sien, mientras la guapa mujer le apretaba el cuello,

-¡Baka!-ITachi le trato de dar un puñetaso esta voló por los aires y mientras estaba en el aire con otro ¡Puff! desapareció y riendo iba cayendo su primo de ojos caramelo.

-Jajajaja-rei Jinmu al ver a su primo molesto cuando se lo hizo por primera vez casi murio desangrado.-¿Serias capaz de golpear a una dulce y sexy mujer...¡Muack!- y le lanzo un beso burlon guñondole el ojo.

-¡Ajo!-Grito molesto ITachi mientras Yukimo parpadeaba confusa-Deja de estar haciendo tus puñeteras tonterias ....tu...-le señalaba

Tanaka Mizu llego acomodándose su mochila-Jinmu-san escucha a Itachi-Kun de una vez, aunque difiero con lo que dice regularmente tienes razón esta vez...vámonos.

-¡Oh!-Jinmu sonrío y sus colmillos sobresalieron-¿Quien eres?

Yukimo se sonrojo. pero Itachi contesto

-Es la nieta de Suigetsu-sama...Yukimo-san-dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Bonito nombre-dijo Jinmu alegre-Yukimo-Chan-sonrío tanto como su abuelo Naruto

-EL es el Baka mayor-dijo Itachi y Yukimo rio debilmente mientras Mizu rodó los ojos.-Mi primo Inuzuka, Jinmu

Yukimo abrio mucho los ojos-¿Jinmu?...¿Inuzuka?...¿Jinmu?-la chica repitio el nombre varias veces Jinmu miro de Mizu a Itachi estos alzaron los hombros-Aburame Jinmu

Itachi y Jinmu se miraron de golpe, Itachi le explico-su madre fue compañera de Jinmu Aburame y de tus padres-explico Jinmu asintió entendiendo

-¿Inuzuka?-la chica le miro con sus aqua ojos con una extraña profundidad que Itachi capto como tristeza.

**XxX**

**-**Fu-Kushina acariciaba a su perro con dulzura mientras le daba algo de agua este bebia rápidamente, obviamente no desayuno nada y ya eran pasadas las 3, tenia hambre y al parecer fugaku también que se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol, Kushina no sabia si acercarse o quedarse con Fu, asi que opto por lo segundo y de su mochila saco una manzana que habia empacada la noche anterior , se sento a lado de Fu y empezo a comer, Fugaku comía y bebía agua fresca quedandosele viendo.

-Inuzuka

La chica alzo la vista tímidamente.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahi sentada en el sol?-Itachi la miro por unos instantes-Como quieras.-Termino

Kushina se mordió el labio castigándose con azotes mentalmente, se quedo observándolo un momento, este sintió la mirada y le aventó un mapa, la chica lo agarro y lo desenrollo.

-Kuroi no shima-susurro

-Sip-dijo el joven levantándose de subito poniéndose de cuclillas –exactamente aquí señalo un punto.-Kushina le miro dudosa.

-Ahí no hay nada-dijo mirando el dedo índice de el Uchiha.

-Esta encubierto, tarada-dijo levantándose-no has registros de el, pero yo se el camino iremos hacia el este y ahí con algo de efectivo daremos un soborno a uno de los pescadores para que nos lleven, algo cerca ya que son muy cobardes, tendremos que nadar, -Fugaku miro a Fu-¿El perro sabe nadar?-Kushina asintió.

-¿Cuántas veces ha ido ahí?-pregunto curiosa.

-Varias veces-Termino tajante.

Kushina río por debajo y Fugaku la miro -¿Qué dije un chiste?

Kushina nego rapidamente-Gomen-nasai-dijo como perrito regañado y Fu le gruño a Fugaku.

-de todas las jounin ¿Por qué me tenia que tocar contigo?-dijo frustrado.

Kushina apretó los labios, ella tenia un limite y no era muy alto muchos le decían que era igual a su abuela Hinata pero se equivocaban a veces tardaba en salirse de sus casillas pero ella tenia mucho de sus padres y de su abuelo Naruto en el fondo, Fugaku era el unico ser humano que la había hecho enfadar de veras.

-Mire-dijo apretando el mapa y se lo aventó con fuerza en la cara –A mi tampoco me agrada mucho estar con usted, se ha vuelto tan arrogante que hasta una lima me sabría a miel, no me tiente no me conoce.-Kushina le miro retadoramente , Fugaku río

-Si te conozco –dijo el joven altanero-eres la nietecita protegida de Hokage-sama, la consentida y mosca muerta hija de Midory y Hiroki la llorona niña que molestaba a Itachi en sus entrenamientos.

La chica sonrío lentamente-y tu un fracasado que estará por siempre en la sombra de Sasuke Uchiha.-Fugaku apreto los labios con cólera.-y que solo será el hijo De… a diferencia de ti a mi no me importa ser nieta de quien soy, te cubres en ese caparazón de genialidad cuando solamente yo veo que eres como una ratita asustaada en una esquina obscura

-Callate-dijo colérico-Te ordeno que te calles-sus ojos activaron el sharingan y la chica se hizo hacia atrás-Disculpate-Kushina contuvo la respiración-¡AHORA!

LA chica se levanto con su orgullo derrotado-Lo siento mucho Sem-pai-dijo haciendo una reverencia y Fu miraba a el Uchiha con odio. Kushina cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y eso que la misión apenas empezaba.


	4. Chapter 4:Imprudencia

Minato se encontraba sentado en la oficina de su padre observaba cuidadosamente la fotografía de el y su hermana cuando eran niños, sus perlas ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro no había visto a su hermana desde el desayuno familiar ya era hora de visitarla, la puerta se abrió y su suegro entro, Minato le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza como saludo a los pocos segundo su padre entro , Minato le sonrío Naruto tenia finta de haber perdido una pelea con Sasuke seguramente verbal ya que no se veían los dos enangeentados o con tierra que era lo que usualmente pasaba cuando según ellos "entrenaban", Sasuke miraba a su nuero con aire sospechoso, Minato trato de no encontrarse con los ojos de este aun después de tantos años ese señor en ocasiones lo hacia ponerse nervioso, no tanto ya que había superado la etapa mas difícil al casarse con su hija.

-Minato-Naruto golpeo cariñosamente la espalda de el de ojos perla

-Lord Hokage-Naruto suspiro auque fuera trabajo no le gustaba que su hijo lo nombrase así-He estado pensando, que últimamente no hemos tenido ni Meiko ni yo misiones, hace años que no me asignas otro equipo de gennins así que he estado pensando en llevar a Meiko de vacaciones si es posible solicito tu permiso-Minato aguardo, Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa, mientras Sasuke miro a Naruto negativamente.

-¿Vacaciones?-repitió Sasuke mirando a Minato con burla cruzado de brazos, no le gustaba no ver a su hija de a diario aunque sea solo para pasar a saludar, de hecho cuando se fueron de luna de miel entro en depresión silenciosa.-Sabes que en cualquier momento puede haber peligro-Naruto iba a hablar pero Sasuke hablo aun mas fuerte-Itachi...

-Pfff...-Naruto río -¡Rayos Sasuke! Itachi ya puede cambiarse el pañal solo-Minato aguardo-

Esta en una misión y tenemos excelente shinobis no pasara nada mientras estos 2 no están-Minato espero.

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto entrecerró los ojos-Si ellos no están Itachi será un problema todo es culpa de tus nietos.

-¿Nani?-Naruto se puso de pie-Kushi muy apenas habla y Jinmu bueno el...-Naruto pensó-Además itachi también es mi nieto y se que el...

-Por eso esta como esta-Sasuke se acerco a Naruto algo alterado-Si no lo hubieras consentido de niño seria mas responsable y estaría en un rango mayor-Minato no esperaba que la pelea de toda la vida, bueno desde que llegaron sus hijos , terminara en eso menos en lo de sus vacaciones.

-¡Teme!-Naruto tenia una venita en la sien pulsándole-No lo culpo contigo como abuelo mira como lo dejaste al pobresito de traumado que hasta te huye-Minato tenia una gota de sudor en la frente debió esperar a que su padre estuviera solo, después vio a su padre alzar las manos aleatoriamente con una pierna encima de el escritorio mirando a Sasuke-Viejo Exagerado

_(" Yo solo quería unas vaciones" T.T__, no desencadenar una guerra campal") _pensó Minato.

-¿Viejo?-Sasuke activo su sharingan, Minato disimuladamente dio un paso atrás rascándose la cabeza-¿Viejo? ¿Yo? Pedazo de escoria yo no estoy viejo aquí el único anciano eres Tu

-¿Eh?-Naruto lo miro con burla

Sasuke crujió los dientes.

-¿Eh?

Sasuke dijo un montos de majaderías, mientras Minato río por debajo

-Lo siento-dijo Naruto en voz alta y lenta -no te escucho-se puso una mano en la oreja -como sabes por lo anciano que estoy ya no soy capaz de escuchar tus estupideces como antes.-Minato suspiro.

Sasuke fue hacia Naruto ye este respondió de repente solo se vio humo y piernas volando faltaba poco para que esa discusión se convirtiera en circo-Minato decido regresar después.

-¡Como Midory no es la que se va a ir !-grito Sasuke

-¿Que tiene que ver Midory en esto! Auuu ¡Sasukeeeee!-Grito el rubio

Y eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar la puerta he irse silbando a casa.

-Están cada DIA peor-dijo para si con una sonrisa.

**XxX**

**-**Lo siento-decía un joven de cabello rubio y ojos jade -es solo que te recuerdo muy pero muy vagamente-el chico miraba a la sonriente Yukimo -no soy de muy buena memoria, ósea se que eres la ahijada de mis padres pero es que nos hemos visto tan pocas veces y ¿cuantos años dices que tienes?-Yukimo sonrío

-14-dijo alegremente e Itachi le regreso la sonrisa-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-la chica se sonrojo un poco.

-El chico que vimos hace rato, me comentaste que es tu primo ¿cierto?-Itachi asintió -Entonces es un Uzumaki o Uchiha -dijo con aire de esperanza

Itachi levanto una ceja-al parecer sabes mucho de el árbol genealógico de Konoha

-Ehh, no es solo que mi madre me ha comentado sobre ustedes mucho-dijo algo apenada, Itachi se coloco las manos en la nuca-demasiado en serio creo que me dijo demasiado-bajo la cabeza.

-Si-dijo Itachi mirando hacia el cielo que se cubria de nubes grises-es un Uzumaki en parte es hijo de la hermana de papa. mi tía Midory

-¿Midory?-repitió algo fría-entonces su padre es Inuzuka, Hiroki ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas bien informada-dijo alegre

-como te dije, creo que demasiado-Yukimo suspiro, e Itachi agarro una hoja restándole importancia a el tono que apareció en la voz de la chica , se puso la hoja del árbol en la boca y empezó a morderla

-Es hierbabuena-dijo disfrutando la sensación química en su boca-¿Quieres ?

-Yukimo sonrío -no gracias las prefiero en un te o cocidas.

**XxX**

Jinmu iba cantando alegremente a todo pulmón mientras iba a su misión con su perra y compañera varios pajarillo salieron de sus árboles al escucharlo cantando tan fuerte, apenas y se le entendía tenis sus manso en el bolsillo su traje de jounin a diferencia de varios era gris su protector lo tenia en el brazo ese DIA, se lo cambiaba constantemente, Mizu Tanaka llevaba puesto unos tapones en los oídos ya conocía a Jinmu desde hace tiempo ella había salido con itachi durante 3 años perdió esos años tratando de conquistarlo en serio, ella lo amaba de verdad pero al parecer el no, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiera verlo solo como amigo. Jinmu dejo de cantar para toser al parecer el viento se intensificaba y le entro polvo , Mizu río y se quito los tapones. el nieto de Naruto la miro molesto.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Tu persona-admitió Mizu hubo un silencio mientras caminaban-Cuando nos entregaron las misiones note que te burlabas de Itachi-kun-Jinmu la miro con pena.

-Bueno siempre nos burlamos entre nosotros, son tantas veces a el dia que me cuesta acordarme de un instante en especifico.-mintió e chico

Mizu acomodo su cabellera negra -¿Me menciona alguna vez?-pregunto esperanzada-el chico de 16 años paro de caminar miradola con consuelo-no me mires con esa cara de perrito triste es mas dile a Momo que deje de hacerlo tambien-Momo le gruño y se fue hacia a un árbol a acostarse, era muy sentida, Jinmu río nerviosamente.

-Mizu te lo he dicho yo , mi hermana, mis tíos, mi madre, itachi no piensa en esas cosas ahora en si, yo dudo de sus preferencia-Mizu lo miro furica pero siguió hablando-pero es mejor así tu misma m lo has dicho " me arrepiento que mis caminos se hayan topado con los de Iatchi-kun"-dijo en una voz dulce y empalagosa el chico

-Yo no hablo así-dijo Mizu aun molesta y añadió-ahora soy yo la que duda de las preferencias de Jinmu-san-río, el Inuzuka abrió la boca ofendido.

-Vámonos Momo-ordeno el chico mientras seguía a Mizu.

**XxX**

Dias despues.

Podía oler el agua y la brisa salada el viento alborotaba su largo cabello, la arena era mas blanca que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes y a lo lejos pero muy a la distancia veía tierra era casi como un punto, el color Acqua de el mar era lo mas hermosos que había visto de hecho podía estar ahí siempre Fu estaba sentado a su lado no muy contento ya que la arena se le metía en su pelaje y le daba comezón, sin que se diera cuenta a su lado llego Fugaku quitándose la playera, error el mar no era lo mas hermoso que había visto, tenia los brazos marcados y unas abdominales mas marcadas que las de su hermano o su primo itachi, sintió como el color le subía por la cara y alejo la vista. el joven se quito el paliacate con el símbolo de la hoja guardandoselo en la mochila dejando ver su inusual lunar o mechón rosa heredado de su madre y el motivo de vergüenza para el , el viento ondeaba, este cerro los ojos y Kushina pudo aprovechar para contemplarlo disimuladamente le pareció que cuando su cabello se alborotaba recordó las sakuras que danzaban con el viento y que de lejos solo se veía una lazo rosado casi como una velo.

-¿Que?-pregunto enojado Fugaku-

-Nada-contesto fría la chica

Fugaku alzo una de sus cejas -el bote estará listo en 5 minutos -Kushina miro de lejos el pequeño bote color azul y un hombre arreglando todo-nadaremos como 2 Km. no será mucho así que tienes que estar lista no quiero que te acobardes cuando estemos ahí ¿entiendes?

-Hai, Uchiha Sempai-dijo tranquila la Inuzuka, Fugaku se dio la media vuelta y la chica hablo -Fugaku-San-lo dijo quedamente como si fuera una agonía decir su nombre-Fugaku volteo solo la cara dando un ¿Hmp?-sobre lo que paso el otro día-Fugaku rio cruelmente.

-Déjalo ya te has disculpado tanto que me arden los oídos-respondió, Kushina asintió y solo las palabras afloraron ella siempre había tenido autocontrol pero no pudo evítalo.

-No, me preguntaba cuando se iba a disculpar Ud.-dijo molesta

Fugaku lanzo una chasquido sonoro entre risa y enojo-Tsk ¿yo?...mira niñata

-Esta todo listo Señor-dijo el dueño de el bote pesquero , Fu levanto las orejas corriendo hacia el bote escogiendo el mejor lugar, Kushina dio gracias por los pescadores en todo el mundo siguiendo a su perro minetras Fugaku se quedo con su discurso siguiéndola, Kushina acaricio a Fu sentándose a lado de el su mochila se la coloco ya se había cambiado y llevaba una blusa de tirantes color negro ceñida a su cuerpo, y una licra color negra arriba de ella una falda ( como la que tenia Sakura en color rojo sangre, parte de su equipaje al igual que Fugaku lo dejo en la costa aarrada a una palmera no podían llevar todo solo armas, armas y mas armas, los sellos explosivos los tenia fugaku para que o se mojaran utilizo una plástico especial shinobi, el barquito daba movimiento de arriba hacia abajo la marea estaba algo picada, Fugaku miraba detenidamente a Kushina preguntándose ¿donde había quedado esa niña? habia cambiado mucho, o sera que el había cambiado no le dio importancia así pasaron varios minutos, Fugaku estaba ansioso y ayudo a remar a el pescador, Fu estaba mareado y se puso casi de color verde mientras Kushina puso cara de asco.

-No vyas a vomitar Fu-suplico la chica.

-Hmp...vaya

Kushina no dijo nada. pasaron las horas , era demasiado lejos no creyó durar tanto en el barco el sol le calaba en los ojos cuando estaba a punto de preguntar si ya habían llegado se detuvo

-Hasta aqui llego yo-dijo el hombre-están locos-añadió

-No le pago para que me de su opinión-dijo Fugaku dandole dinero

-¿Como regresaran? el hombre y Fugaku río

-Creo que ese es problema nuestro.

Kushina lo sospechaba corriendo por encima de el agua solo que Fugaku no estaba de humor para llegar asi y contrato el chico se hecho a el mar y empezo a nadar Kushina nego con la cabeza, dio las gracias a el pescador y se sumergió Fu fue detrás de Kushina, la chica jalo de el collar a su amigo para tenerlo adelante de ella, el agua estaba helada como si miles de agujas le cortaran la piel, Fu parecia estar sufriendo pero seguia nadando, Fugaku le explico que era mejo llegar asi, le dijo que escondiera su chakra lo mas que pudiera, el ya habia estado ahí espiando y habia regresado nadando lo mas que podía y cuando se cansaba utilizaba su chakra invocaba a una serpiente marina. mucho mas sencillo que a suposición de Kushina, la orilla se veía cerca fugaku ya habia llegado y se escurrió el agua de su cabello, Fu solo llegando se tiro acostado Kushina llego cansada su cabello pegado a sus mejillas al igual que su blusa que parecía derretirse en la forma de su cuerpo , temblando de frío dirigió su cara hacia el sol para entrar en calor, las gotitas de agua salada que tenia encima brillaban por el reflejo, cuando sintio la mirada d Fugaku, sonrío internamente.

-¿Que?

Fugaku escondió el rostro entre sus cabellos-Nada.

Kushina sonrío.

**XxX**

Midory besaba a su esposo con dulzura desmedida, estaban en la cocina , la mujer cocinaba cuando de repente aprecio su marido sorprendiéndola como siempre.

-Ejem-

Midory volteo de súbito acomodándose sus rubios cabellos.

-Jinmu-dijo su padre -Como te ha ido en la mision-dijo interesado pero aun con el tono desesperado odiaba cuando estaba con su esposa y lo interrumpían por lo regular siempre era Jinmu desde bebe, cuando estaban enn plena acción, uno de los bebes lloraba y ese siempre era Jinmu. anque rio para si su hijo era un caso unico.

-Bien-dijo el chico sentándose-Me he encontrado a Itachi en el camino después de que se río de mi por terminar MAS TARDE QUE el -Dijo enojado- me ha dicho que nos ha invitado a comer a su casa.

-Ehh?-dijo Midory-pero si apenas voy a cocinar. y nos invito el no Meiko

-...Vamos Mama -dijo Jinmu alegre, Midory miro a Hiroki y este le regreso la mirada como diciéndole que haría lo que ella decidiera.

-Bien vamos

-¿Y Kushina?-Midory miro a Jinmu negativamente y Hiroki se fue a una esquina con aura de depresion.

-Au no llegan pero recuerda que es una mision un poco mas complicada hijo, se que estan bien.-informo Midory

-A mi me vale un cuerno Itachi, solo quiero saber si mi hermana esta a salvo-dijo Jinmu molesto consigo mismo no debía de cambiar los papeles. sus caramelos ojos voltearon a ver los azules d su madre que siempre lo calmaban.

-Ya no seas como tu padre-Midory lo volteo a ver con cansancio-no porfavor-Jinmu sonrio -bueno vamos a la casa de Minato.

Salieron caminando el camino no er muy lejano ya que Midory heredo la casa que había sido de sus padres, Naruto se la dejo a ella y a Hiroki ya que se tuvo que cambiar contra su voluntad a la mansión Hyuuga, y estaba esta cerca de la mansión Uchiha que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahi, llegando ante el portal color azul Jinmu toco la campana, tardo poco para que Meiko con un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa abriera le sonrío a Jinmu y este le saludo alegre Midory y ella entrecerraron los ojos al verse mientras Hiroki agarro de el brazo a su esposa, que saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a Meiko, Jinmu corrio hacia la mesa tirando sus sandalias a la entrada su primo platicaba alegrement con su padre y una muchacha pelirroja.

-Yukimo-chan-dijo alegre el Inuzuka -Hola tio Minato-Yukimo bajo la mirada.

Itachi cruzo los brazos

-Hola idiota-dijo al pasar atrás de Itachi pegándole en la espalda.

-¡Jinmu!-dijo Hiroki al entrar Midory negó y fue hacia saludo hermano abrasandole con fuerza, Minato hizo igual.

-Midory-Minato se sento Mira aqui hay alguien que te va alegrar ver-Midory sonrío ampliamente al ver como una joven pelirroja le hacia una inclinación con la cabeza-Hidaka Yukimo-Midory parpadeo

-¿Hidaka?-dijo Midory

-¿Yukimo?-repitió Hiroki parpadeando mientras Jinmu miro de un padre a otro

-Wow-dijo Midory mirando fijamente a los ojos de Yukimo esta los alejo -Son iguales a los de Haruto-hizo una pausa-¿ne? Hiroki

-Tiene la misma nariz que Yukiyo-dijo Hiroki sonriendo -la ultima vez que te vimos eras una niñita-Yukimo le sonrio apliamente a Hiroki mientras Jinmu mirada a Yukiyo fijamente la chica al sentir su mirada se sonrojo.

Itachi se rasco la cabeza-es una excelente compañera y nunca habia visto a nadie usar una espada de esa manera -Hiroki miro a Itachi sonriendo, Midory se sentó a lado de Minato.

-A tu madre le costo algo de trabajo dijo Hiroki sentándose a lado de Midory y Yukimo se sento de el otro extremo-cuando su padre apenas le dio o algo asi ya no recuerdo muy bien, en el bosque -Minato sonrio con melancolia, Jinmu jamás había visto ese gesto en su padre era como agridulce no encontro otra manera de explicarlo -La cita del entrenamiento, Jinmy y...-Midory miro a Hiroki de subito , el Jinmu de la mesa entendio que no hablaban acerca de el y dio un inaudible suspiro, Minato hizo una mueca mientras Yukimo miraba a Hiroki con duda-...yo iagamos camino a el bosque y -Hiroki sonrío -se enfado o mas bien me gusta creer que fue un accidente y lanzo la espada a nuestras dirección casi decapita a Jinmu-Midory le agarro de el hombro.

-Asi que-Yukimo miro a Jinmu-Te llamas asi en honor a ese Jinmu-

El de ojos caramelo asintió con fuerza.-Fue una gran persona, por lo que he oido.

-Segun mi madre era un tanto fastidioso e insufrible ¿no?-Meiko llego con comida pero se dio la media vuelta con el plato, Itachi miro a Hiroki y a Midory se se miraron sorprendidos ante tal comentario y Jinmu hizo lo mismo que Itachi, Minato se incomodo-por lo que se fue una de la personas mas influyentes para que terminara con mi madre ¿no es así Inuzuka-san? una de las causas de la infelicidad de mi madre ¿verdad? Midory -san-Midory paso saliva ¿como era posible que Yukiyo le haya contado todo eso? ellos jamás lo hicieron con sus hijos por el detalle que lo que no era en su tiempo no tenia que importarles. jamás les contaría lo que paso con Kakashi y por lo que tuvieron que pasar.

-¿Que? ¿Papa?-pregunto Jinmu atónito-¿terminar?

-No te atrevas a decir que mi amigo era un fastidio-dijo Midory con molestia y lagrimas en los ojos, no podía evitarlo nadie le iba decir cosas que ofendieran la memoria de Jinmu Aburame mientras ella estuviera viva-ni siquiera lo conocías -Midory se levanto-lo siento Minato-miro a su hermano y se retiro de la mesa. Hiroki abrio la boca sin decir nada y fue detras de su esposa. Itachi miro a Yukimo que tenia la cabeza alzada. Minato iba a hablar pero Itachi le gano.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-dijo Itachi a Yukimo-

Jinmu miro a Yukimo con suspicasia-Si,-Jinmu le miro a los ojos-¿como que mi padre termino con tu madre? ¿acaso ellos...

Minato intervino-Jinmu ve a casa.

-Pero yo...

-A Casa-ordeno Minato algo alterado- Jinmu asintio y salio no sin antes reglarle una mirada de desconcierto a la d eojos aqua - Y tu-apunto a Yukiyo- levántate te llevare con tus abuelos.

Yukimo parecia muy tranquila. Iatchi seguia Leyendo el rostro

**XxX**

Kushina iba detras de Fugaku escalaban lo mas silenciosamente una montaña color negro petróleo de la isla, Fu iba detrás de su ama, Kushina acumulaba pequeñas cantidades de chakra en sus pies para mantener mejor el equilibrio mientras Fugaku trataba de usar lo mínimo, El Uchiha se arrastro hacia una abertura de la montaña que estaba cubierta con madera a la chica se le hizo dificil arrastrase por ahi, Fu tuvo que ser auxiliado por Kushina.

-La hice con pequeños katones poco a poco nos llevaran a un pasillo, este tipo experimenta con animales y humanos, es lo mas tetrico que he visto tiene un cuadro de Orochimaru es realmente un ser asqueroso.

-¿Orochimaru?-la chica hablaba muy quedamente-¿ ese Orochimaru? el que asesino tu padre-

-Si-dijo Fugaku serio-El mismo, o ¿cierto? te has ve a ver confundido con los otros mil Orochimarus que hallen la aldea

Kushina rodo los ojos. mientras seguían su ruta.


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo amigo para Fu

_**Hola, si lo se algo tarde peo ya ando por estos lares, ya saben saliendo, deberes hogareños, escolares, de trabajo, social etc...dificil escribir pero como me siento desestresada cuando lo hago possssss, aqui ando :D , thnks por pasarse y gracias ami amiwa Kata que me hizo un " ending " ajajajaj de mi fic " enamorada de un sensei" en el youtube ayy!! Katalina se ve que no tienes que hacer ajajaj XD como sea gracias, si lo quieren ver solo ponen el titulo de el fic y ya sale jajaja tkm tarada !!! :D**_

El olor putrefacto a excremento humano o animal era tan fuerte que Fugaku se coloco su protector como cubre bocas mientras seguían ambos de rodillas andando o arrastrándose, por si fuera peor el pobre Fu estaba a punto de colapsar su sensible nariz lo hacia chillar de vez en cuando mientras Kushina que había heredado el sentido del olfato Inuzuka aguantaba la respiración, Fugaku paraba de vez en cuando colocando su oído cerca de el metal para cerciorarse que aun no habían sido descubierto. Fue hacia un ducto que había sido forzado la ultima vez que fue tras echar un vistazo se deslizo lo abrió y viendo que no había nadie bajo cayendo con una de sus piernas de el techo a hacia el suelo eran como 3 metros de alto, Kushina se acomodo sentándose y se dejo caer después Fu que su pelaje estaba cubierto de lodo y tierra, Kushina estaba enlodada de enfrente parecía que se había caído en un charco mientras Fugaku estaba mas manchado de las rodillas, el pasillo era muy oscuro. Kushina miro de una dirección a otra sacando una shuriken, Fugaku se quito su protector y se lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza Fu se sacudió. Fugaku hizo una seña con la mano y la chica lo siguió al igual que el perro.

-Urg-exclamo la nieta de el Hokage-Aun apesta.

-Es por que ellos almacenan los cadáveres en los ductos de ventilación-Kushina hizo una mueca de horror-y con eso pues apestan todo este lugar, lo supe por que la primera vez que vine a investigar me tope con unos cadáveres apilados que impedían mi paso-dijo cerrando los ojos como si esa imagen lo hubiera impactado.-Fugaku alzo el brazo deteniéndola la chica sintió mariposas en el estomago ya que la asió de la cintura pegándola hacia la pared-Shh-susurro-¿escuhas eso?

-Si-Kushina escuchaba pasos a lo lejos, Fu, puso la cola entre las patas, Fugaku lo miro con enojo, mientras Kushina pasó saliva.

-Si tu perro tonto-el chico hablo susurrando-se acobarda te juro que si no mueres aquí yo te mato-

Kushina parpadeo pero antes de que pudiera contestar un alarido que le puso los pelos de punta le hizo estremecer se escuchaba de el otro extremo de donde provenían los pasos mientras los pasos se acercaban los alaridos se intensificaban, Kushina miro a Fu.

-Fu y yo nos adelantamos -la chica puso posición de manos decidida susurro-¡Byakugan!...es un hombre solo uno-la chica miro a Fugaku-¿crees poder con el solo?-dijo con el afán de molestarlos

-Cierra el pico-dijo Fugaku riendo altaneramente-Corran, ¡OH disculpa! Cierto..."adelántense"-Kushina le miro con enojo. Peor miro a Fu que empezó a correr en la otra dirección.

**XxX**

-¿Midory?

La rubia miraba su fotografía de equipo con los ojos humedecidos pero ninguna lagrima salía de ellos, la mayoría de las veces cuando recordaban a su amigo lo hacían en medio de risas, solo buenos tiempos, la voz de esa muchacha la hizo enfadar, sentía molestia, no eso era mas que molestia, estaba colérica, aun intentando entender ¿porque rayos tenia que sentirse así?, si solo era un comentario de una niña que dijo las cosas sin pensar, ella lo hacia a menudo ahora no era el tiempo de portarse como una niña también, cerro los ojos pensando, recordando sus palabras la ira contenida de Yukimo, la puso a pensar que tanto sabia y lo mas importante ¿porque lo sabia, agarro su dorada cabellera enroscándolo con uno de sus dedos, Hiroki apareció con una sonrisa entre interrogatoria y sincera, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?

Midory asintió vacilante.

-Si-se levanto y abrazo con amor a su esposo susurrándole al oído-¿La escuchaste? ¿Por que Yukiyo le habría dicho algo así de Jinmu?, el no era un entrometido de hecho-la rubia sonrío-intentaba no involucrarse en nuestras cosas-Hiroki asintió

-No creo que haya sido Yukiyo-dijo finalmente Hiroki pasándose una mano por la cabeza-Haruto de seguro tuvo que haber comentado algo.

Midory se aparto de l y le miro con una ceja alzada-¿Haruto?, el ni siquiera lo conoció cuando llegamos a la aldea estaba ya...-Midory apretó los labios-muerto...Agr.-se enojo-no quieras defender a Yukiyo

-No la defiendo-dijo Hiroki nervioso-Solo que...

Midory negó con la cabeza yendo hacia la puerta.

-Midory-Hiroki la siguió-no seas infantil

Midory volteo con brusquedad, en eso llego Jinmu pero al parecer sus padres no habían notado su presencia, el chico de ojos acaramelados paso su vista de uno a otro y se acerco a las escaleras, al parecer esa noche estaba lejos de terminar ,

-¿Infantil?-Midory se acerco a su esposo y con el dedo le señalo-Tal vez entonces te gustaría estar con alguien mas madura por ejemplo...Yukiyo-Jinmu parpadeo mientras su madre corrió y azoto la puerta

-¿Pero que fue eso?-pregunto Jinmu a su padre asustado.

-A eso se le llaman Celos-Hiroki sonrío con satisfacción-Iré por tu madre-Hiroki negó-me tomara tiempo contentarla sabes que es muy caprichosa y terca.-Jinmu suspiro

-¿Papá?-Jinmu detuvo a su padre de el brazo antes de que saliera-¿tu y la madre de Yukimo-Chan..

Hiroki se puso nervioso-Luego hablamos -y se fue, Jinmu entonces miro el retrato de equipo de sus padres su mirada se poso en el Jinmu Aburame y de sus labios salio un reclamo.

-No hubiera muerto, mis padres cuando lo recuerdan se ponen mal, en especial papá-termino dejando el retrato en su lugar.

**xXx**

-No creo que haya sido grosera Uchiha-sama-dijo una chica pelirroja ante la miradas de Sasuke y Suigetsu-solo dije lo que he escuchado eso es todo-Sasuke estaba muy enojado pero trato de disimularlo ante todos, Suigetsu no veía cual era el problema mientras Itachi decidió quedarse en casa de sus abuelos, sus padres regresaron a casa y escuchaba por la puerta pensando Sasuke que estaba en la sala tomando algo de te con Sakura, la de ojos jade estaba a lado de el escudando sin hacer el mínimo ruido sino se le armaría con Sasuke, Sakura le miro algo reprochante pero después se unió a su nieto colocando a su lado.

-Hidaka-dijo Sasuke serio-En un futuro me gustaría que te ahorraras tus comentarios respecto a mi alumno -Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor que paso desapercibido para Suigetsu pero no de su nieta -y tampoco enfrente de mi es un tema que no se toca y no te importa

-OH-la chica pelirroja asintió.-En eso se equivoca-dijo seria-no tiene idea de lo que tenido que pasar por el fantasma de Konoha-Suigetsu alzo la ceja mirando a Sasuke que miraba a la muchacha con frialdad-Uchiha -sama, usted protegió a mi madre, pero mas bien le parecía una obligación-Sasuke seguía impasible-además...ellos-dijo apretando los dientes.

-Son cosas que a ti no te conciernen-repitió-además estas mal informada...

LA pelirroja se levanto e hizo una reverencia que tan repentino que ni Suigetsu o Sasuke lo vieron venir.

_(" Mejor le hago caso, según mamá tengo que obedecer y asentir a todo lo que este viejo entupido me diga para poder librarme de el")_

-Gomen-nasai-dijo con la voz más convincente que pudo...

-Yukimo-susurro Suigetsu

-No quise ofender a nadie y se que tiene razón Uchiha-sama-aun estaba en reverencia-es solo que si usted se pusiera un momento en mi lugar mis padres siempre discuten por lo mismo, por Konoha por...-la chica callo se estaba dejando llevar-lo siento de verdad-termino antes de que sus sentimientos interfirieran.

Sasuke suspiro con los brazos cruzados-Que no vuelva a pasar-la chica asintió-Eh Suigetsu...¿Te apetece algo de té?-dijo terminando con la chica. Que se enderezo.

-Mejor un vaso de agua-Suigetsu miro a su nieta con dulzura era su orgullo.-Espera un momento Yuki-la chica asintió , Sakura que escucho los pasos se fue corriendo a preparar el te mientras Itachi reacciono casi a tiempo hizo como que pasaba por ese pasillo su abuelo lo llamo.

-Itachi, hazle algo de compañía a Hidaka

-Hai-dijo serio el rubio-abuelo cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron la pelirroja miraba directamente al de ojos jade, este le hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Sabes?

La pelirroja se acerco al cuando le hablo.

-No me gusta que lastimen a mi familia-el chico agarro de la muñeca a Yukimo sin brusquedad y la metió de nuevo donde estaba hace unos instantes con su abuelo y Suigetsu -Mi tía Midory estaba triste y yo solo desde que tengo memoria la recuerdo solo un DIA al año así-hizo una pausa-y ese es en el aniversario luctuoso de Jinmu Aburame-la chica le miro sin expresión.

-No quise causar molestias Itachi-sempai-Itachi parpadeo-solo que mi madre...-callo-no se ni siquera como-parecía incomoda, Itachi que tenia un corazón de pollo hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Perdón-dijo el chico sonriendo dándole un aire a su abuelo Naruto-no quise ser como mi abuelo Sasuke, solo por favor se mas...como decirlo prudente-Pensó un momento-Si eso prudente a veces hay que guardarse lo que uno siente-el chico bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Si Itachi-sempai

Iatchi se río -no me digas así solo Itachi ¿va?, somos si lo ves de alguna manera como primos

Yukimo sonrío -esta bien Itachi-kun-la pelirroja sonrío aun con mas ganas.

**XxX**

**-**¿Sentiste eso?-Kushina miraba a su perro con preocupación-Esto va mal, hay demasiado chacra pero esta demasiado concentrado, no se como explicarlo, ¿es por eso que reaccionaste así verdad Fu?,-su perro puso la cola entre las patas-no Fu no te preocupes por eso deja a Fugaku y sus inútiles opiniones de lado -Fu movió la cola deacuerdo. La chica caminaba con cautela cuando escucho un grito sordo o más bien contenido, Fugaku apareció en nanosegundos, limpiaba su espada que tenía sangre chorreando y miro a Kushina con superioridad.

-Limpio y rápido-le sonrío a Kushina-aprende niña.

-¿Solo lo mataste?-pregunto negando mirándolo a su negros ojos.

Fugaku no contesto.

-Pudimos haberle sacado información-dijo molesta-además...-no pudo continuar ya que Fugaku levanto la mano con el dedo índice la chica contuvo el aire y este se le acerco tanto que pudo sentir su respiración coloco su boca en su oído, Kushina sentía como las piernas le temblaban y sus dedos hicieron movimientos involuntarios sentía como si el esófago se le hubiera cerrado.

-Yo ya se todo sobre esta misión-Kushina aguardo-cállate y sígueme Inuzuka-dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa después camino unos cuantos pasos, Kushina se sinto una estupida, sabia perfectamente que la sangre se le había ido a las mejilla sonrojada, el ya lo sabia y le encantaba jugar con eso, en ese instante sentia una rabia y odio hacia Fugaku Uchiha lo odiaba cada centímetro de su ser, lo odiaba, si, odiaba amarlo, odiaba que le gustase, odiaba desearlo, odiaba sentir celos provocados por el, simple y sencillamente se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil, tan...poca cosa...para el, Fugaku se alejaba mientras Fu con su cabeza y hocico levantaba su mano la chica lo acaricio al instante, no se movió durante un momento.

-¿Inuzuka?

Kushina apretó los labios y se volteo dando zancadas detrás de ella Fu, empezó caminar muy rápido, Fuga Ku la seguía de cerca estando en silencio varios minutos.

-Ve más despacio.

-No-respondió seriamente-Solo quiero que esta misión termine, irme a ca**sa **entregar a mi abuelo el informe y estar a miles de Km. de ti.-Fugaku se acomodo su paliacate sin decir nada Kushina suspiro quedamente había delante de ellos una puerta de metal oxidado las paredes húmedas chorreaban un liquido verde mohoso y pegajoso al menos así se veía a lado de esa puerta había un cuadro con números y caracteres extraños,la chica los examino y entendió que requerían un código.-Byakugan-susurro-hay 2 personas allí adentro

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Fugaku sacando su espada listo

-Están de espaldas-respondió la chica.-hay que actuar

Fugaku asintió haciéndose para atrás, Kushina lo observo y coloco un brazo impidiéndole hacer nada entre la puerta y el

-Quítate-dijo molesta, Fugaku alzo una ceja no sabia que le ocurría a la tímida y "dulce" Kushina-Fu -el perro se puso a su lado poniéndose en posición con un puff apareció otra Kushina -Gatsuuga - ambos perforaron la puerta que estaba realmente dura la abollaron y lograron hacerle un agujero donde entro Fu, Kushina paro de hacer su técnica y quedo en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo sonriendo después su mirada se cruzo con la de Fugaku que ella ignoro y paso por el hoyo, la chica suspiro y entro despues de el, Fu movía la cola y enseñaba los dientes hacia los hombres, una peste se intensifico. la habitación era grisácea y deprimente y en efecto una pintura o cuadro tenebrosa de Orochimaru colgaba de una pared media rasgada solo le distinguía el ojos amarillento. Además aun había algo de esa sustancia verdosa en toda la habitación, así como vasos y tubos de ensayo quebrados

-Por ordenes de el Hokage ...-Fugaku no pudo seguir hablando la sentía el olor en su garganta, Kushina se acerco sacando un kunai con un rápido movimiento golpeo la silla con una patada, la persona callo de espaldas , Kushina se hizo hacia atrás mientras Fu ladro, el hombre estaba muerto, tenia un ojo abierto y rasguños en la cara como si una bestia salvaje lo hubiese atacado su boca tenia una abertura que terminaba en su ojo izquierdo que tenia lleno de sangre, gusanos amarillo salían de su boca y otras se metían entre los músculos y piel desgarrada, su lengua prácticamente colgaba de su boca, al otro hombre no le había ido mejor prácticamente se podía considerar afortuna en tener su nariz pero su cara estaba irreconocible calcinado y se veían partes rosadas, a Kushina le costo trabajo no vomitar.

-¿Que rayos les paso?-dijo Fugaku con una mueca de asco cuando observaba al primer hombre detenidamente-No puede ser...-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos -señalando a el hombre.

-Uchiha-sempai-dijo Kushina con voz debil

-Es Watari Yuu-Fugaku lanzo una risa forzada-este es el hombre que estamos buscando y esta muerto....vine hasta aquí para aprenderlo y... ¡Esta muerto!...¡mierda!-Fugaku apretó los puños colérico-3 meses siguiéndote y de repente te mueres...maldito.... ¿no pudiste esperar unas cuantas semanas mas?....ya escucho a mi padre...

-Uchiha Sempai-repitió Kushina

-...."así que alguien mas hizo el trabajo"-imito muy mal la voz de Sasuke luego apuñalo a Wataru y parte de la mejilla callo al suelo, Fugaku se limpio con la misma expresión de asco.

-¡Fugaku!-grito Kushina-¡Rasengan!-Fu ladro con fiereza con su pelaje erizado, una extraña criatura estaba boca arriba mientras Fugaku hablaba con el muerto, Kushina lo vio salir de la obscuridad mientras observaba el altar pagano a Orochimaru mintras lo hacia un liquido transparente al parecer saliva le había caído en la bota cuando alzo la vista abrió los ojos de par en par haciendo para Fu hacia atrás con el brazo y tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco pero cuando intento llamar a FUgaku este estaba muy ocupado para ponerle atención, tenia un solo ojo tenia una cara de pez con escamas en toda la cara unas antenas en los costados unos grandes y afilados dientes era enorme mas sin embargo tenia un cuerpo humano las manos y los pies eran verde laguna y unos parasitos se movían en ellos, Sin mencionar unos grandes y afilados dientes transparentes lanzo un grito y Kushina pudo ver un hoyo en su boca, tenia un pantalón negro en tiras,lanzo el rasengan cuando vio que saltaba hacia Fugaku , la chica le dio en el costado de la cabeza haciéndole volar ,Fugaku se hizo a un lado al escuchar la advertencia de Kushina.

-¿Se supone que el Rasengan es mas grande?-grito desde el otro extremo Fugaku con una ¿sonrisa?.

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco-¿Que? después de que te salve la vida-dijo sacando una shuriken en guardia.

-Ja...la vida -Fugaku la ignoro-¿porque no me dijiste nada?

Kushina lo miro asesinamente pero no podían empezar a discutir pero por alguna extrañara razón se justifico -No soy muy buena con el Rasengan ¿si?...los que son expertos son Itachi y Jinmu...yo soy mejor con el Byakugan.

Fugaku al parecer le importaba poco lo que decía, la criatura se acerco a ellos y abrió la boca

-"WUar...Comida"-mas saliva salio de la boca-Tu...mi...comida-señalo a Kushina que parpadeo-tu-señalo a Fu -tu sangre y tu...-señalo a Fugaku-Postre

-¿Habla?-dijo Fugaku

-No que va-dijo Kushina-Esta cantando -dijo sarcastica-

-Inuzuka te estas pasando

-Entonces no hagas preguntas entupidas-respondió -¡Ahhhh!

-¡Kushina!-Fugaku grito yendo hacia la bestia que la había agarrado de la cintura y escalo por la pared cual hombre araña región 4 con una de sus manos verdosas la tenia agarrada Kushina sintió su babosa piel era como ser levantada por un pulpo,Fu ladraba desesperado , Kushina tenia por suerte un Kunai en una mano que se le encajo en el brazo de la criatura que grito mas no la soltó, Fugaku hizo posición de manos, pero en eso Fu se puso en medio de el .-Perro tonto quítate de en medio-Fu ladro y gruño-¿que?-vio que mientras la criatura sangraba la chica acumulo chacra en su mano a diferencia de su abuelo e Itachi, ella y su hermano podían hacerlo sin un clon-¡Rasengan!-el segundo lo lanzo hacia su ojo la criatura la soltó gimiendo así mismo como medio ciego , Fu la agarro en el aire y esta se acomodo como si fuera un caballo. Fugaku parpadeo sin moverse, la chica salto colocando posición de manos mientras el raro ser estaba con sus brazos en su ojo.

-¡Shiroi Shinigami!- la chica de cabello rubio-cobrizo con su Byakugan maneo sus hilos de chacra con 7 golpes en cerebro, el cuello, el corazón, los dos pulmones, el estómago y el centro de chakra del enemigo, técnica mortal enseñada por su abuela Hinata diciéndole que solo la usara en emergencia , bueno pensando que un cara de pez de un ojo la quiere hacer su " comida" puede ser catalogado como emergencia, cuando ell mas leve movimiento detonan el caos inducido en la red de chakra que hace estallar los debilitados órganos matando instantáneamente al enemigo lo tenia bien controlado cuando se escucho solo un grito y callo en seco el hombre pez, Fugaku jamás había visto ese tipo de técnica en su vida, volteo a ver a Fu que parecía feliz meneando la cola y completamente tranquilo como i ya supiera lo que era capaz su ama, el Uchiha seguía parpadeando la damisela no había requerido su ayuda, Kushina se limpiaba pare de su estomago que tenia fluidos extraños con un papel que encontró por ahí, Fugaku se acerco a ella.-Limpio y lapido-imito la chica sonriéndole mientras Fugaku se acercaba mas y mas pegando su nariz a la de ella.

-Al parecer la mimada nieta de el Hokage creció-dijo sonriéndole, Kushina se puso nerviosa.

Fu gruño.

-Y...y...-Kushina no encontraba nada que decirle pero al final las palabras salieron de su boca-El Uchiha...-Fugaku hizo una mueca y se alejo de ella, Kushina cerro los ojos molesta ¿hasta cuando estaría con ese jueguito?.

-Bueno...hay que regresar no hay mucho que hacer aquí-Miro a Wataru-Nos llevaremos el cuerpo, Perro ven lo amarrare ti

-¿Guaf?-Fu con su pata se señalo y negó rápidamente colocando una pata en su nariz.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fu-indico la poseedora de el Byakugan.

-No les estoy preguntando -Fugaku saco hilo Ninja cuando de subito una alarma empezó a sonar las luces cambiaban de rojo a negro de un instante a otro y era demasiado frecuente Kushina se coloco las manos en los oídos-¿Que rayos?-unos ruido sse escucharon en los pasillo Fugaku salio y vio a varios seres diferentes queriendo ir hacia a ellos-¡Mierda! ¿ Pero que son esas cosas?-Kushina se precipito y se puso detrás de el -¿como se enteraron?

-Sempai-dijo Kushina mirando hacia el hombre-pescado que sobrevivía al aire-Brazaletes, este tiene uno y ellos también son como identificaciones este empezó a parpadear y el de ellos.

-Entiendo-Fugaku saco su espada-Haya una salida o crea una salida yo te alcanzo… ¡Sharingan!.

-Pero…..-Kushina se preocupo

-Mueve tu lindo trasero y Lárgate-Le grito molesto viéndola y la chica al ver que volteaba bajo la cabeza -es una orden.

Fu corrió debajo de las piernas de Kushina y la alzo.

¡Fu!-Kushina grito con preocupación. el perro fue hacia donde estaba el póster de Orochimaru y rasco con una agil rapidez creando un túnel, Kushina le dio un ultimo vistazo a Fugaku que sonreía de lado algo que le pareció realmente encantador.

Fugaku peleaba contras esas creaturas sin trabajo ágilmente volaba dando marometas y con su espada partía tentáculos, brazos, algo gelatinoso ía un animal o lo que fuera enorme que al pasar aplastaba a sus compañeros se veía como si fuera una medusa salieron 2 ojitos color negro en forma de avellana su color rosa era nauseabundo , Fugaku se percato que detrás de el habia seguramente mas de el mismo tipo el joven río no quería perder su tiempo según el con estupideces .

-Será mas rápido que con lo que ella acabo con ese mounstro,-Fugaku cerro los ojos-aun estoy muy pero muy encima de ti Inuzuka- Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu-una gran bola de fuego salio de su boca se escucharon chillidos fuertes asi que mientra aun seguían escurriéndose esas cosas llamadas "creaciones Yuu" , como Sakura sabia controlar excepcionalmente su chakra -golpero con fuerza la pared izquierda y esta se empezó a demoler mientras el fuego estaba en su auge el joven corrió hacia el agujero que había creado Fu mientras a su espalda media guarida caía.

**XxX**

Una chica peliroja no podía dormir daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama aun era temprano las 10pm se asomo por la pequeña ventana que tenia en el cuarto de huéspedes de su abuelo y el "tio Juugo", se levanto vestía una pijama con dibujos que asimilaban la arena dando vueltas su padre se la habia regalado el verano pasado, extrañaba a sus padres, en especial Haruto, cuando lo quería recordar lo único que tenia que hacer era mirar a el espejo para encontrar esos ojos Acqua que era igual a los de el. se escuchaban ronquidos no sabia si eran de su abuela o abuelo, rio para si.

-Konoha es muy...-la chica hablo para si con quietud-verde-dijo al fin con algo de desden-el Hokage es tan escandaloso, parece que no se toma en serio su trabajo, Kazekage-sama es el mejor sin duda alguna, la aldea de la arena es mejor que esta aldeucha de gente hipócrita ...Suna-dijo para si cerrando los ojos

**XxXFlaSHBAcKXxX**

Una niña de 5 años, pelirroja jugaba con un camello de peluche su vestido color arena se perdia con el color de la pared, en eso su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Por que no lo entiendes de una buena vez Yukiyo?-deia Haruto molesto -Tengo que ir a Konoha para arreglar unos asuntos comerciales que me encargo el Kazekage.

Yukiyo salio vestida con una falda arriba de la rodilla crema y una blusa de tirantes morada.

-Vas a ver a Midory ¿no?

Haruto la miro molesto-Si a ella y a Hiroki también al igual que a tu padres...es trabajo Yukiyo comprende.

-Esa mujer es una...

-Yo te amo Yukiyo-dijo enfadado- y te he soportado mucho, te he tenido paciencia ...Yo no soy Hiroki.-dijo mas tranquilo mientras que a Yukiyo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-Yo no te voy a dejar.

**XxXFInFLashBackXxX**

La chica tenia un nudo en la garganta su mochila estaba cerca de el armario lo tomo y saco una gruesa libreta, era de hecho un diario muy viejo color rojo con detalles blancos.

_Hiroki es tan amable conmigo al igual que Midory, pero al parecer la llegada a el equipo no entusiasmo mucho a el chico de las gafas de sol, al parecer es muy celoso con su grupo de amigos aun así me saludo con cortesía._

La chica paso las paginas la tinta estaba corrida llegando a la conclusión de que su madre había llorado al diario lo encontró hace aproximadamente un año ya lo había leído todo pero no podía dejarlo en su lugar su madre no se había dado cuenta de su robo ya que lo tenia escondido y lo encontró por casualidad.

_La prefirió a ella...a esa rubia buena para nada, ella no lo ama jamás lo amara como yo , Jinmu es un idiota me mira extraño como si por mi culpa esos 2 no estuvieran juntos, cuando la culpa de todo es de la fácil de Midory...y no es justo para mi Hiroki ...mientras ella se revuelca con Kakashi sensei- el sufre _

Yukiyo cerro la libreto tenia paginas rotas o arrancadas así que solo podía leer fragmentos, dei repente un lagarto de el desierto se aprecio en la ventana, era algo pequeña ya que era una invocación podía cambiar su tamaño en ese momento parecía una lagartija cuando Yukimo le abrio volvió a su tamaño nomal .

-Tokage-san-dijo animada la chica-¿y?

-Sígueme -dijo el lagarto-Odio este clima ya quiero volver a el desierto.

-Te entiendo-dijo siguiéndola por la casa -no hagas ruido

El lagarto color avellana salio disparada casi hacia la puerta, Yukimo cerro la puerta con mucha cautela en la calle la brisa fresca se sentía y aun había gente en la calle la chica seguía a el lagarto disimuladamente atravesaron casi media aldea.

-Sss...ahi esta-dijo en un susurro-en cuanto me invocaste antes de la comida con los Uzumaki me escondí como me dijiste en el hombre y aqui viven ¿ya me puedo ir?-dijo sacado la lengua rápidamente.

-Te debo la vida...Gracias

-¿Estas segura de lo que Haras?

-Es por mama -dijo seria -esta gente deha hecho mucho daño

El lagarto desapareció con un ¡puff!

La chica se acomodo su pelirrojo cabello y llego rápidamente hacia la puerta una luz de arriba se veía encendida y pasando saliva toco.

Hiroki estaba con Yoh escribiendoo unos informes,Midory estaba dormida aun un poco molesta y su hijo estaba en u alcoba Hiroki abrió para encontrarse con una niña de cabello rojo. que reconoció enseguida le sonrío vacilante.

-Lo siento-dijo cabizbaja-no era mi intención ofenderlo...podrá charlar con usted-Hiroki asintió saliendo y cerrando la puerta ya no había nadie en esa parte de la aldea.

-Mi esposa duerme-Hiroki sonrío-Si te ve aquí se moletara, no estará así siempre solo dale tiempo.

Yukimo asintió-de verdad lo lamento.

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien pero acepto tus disculpas-dijo sonriéndole sincero

-Mi madre le envía saludos.

Hiroki sonrío con tristeza-dile que igualmente, es una gran persona.

-Dijo que le diera algo

Hiroki hizo una mueca de curiosidad y sin deberla ni temerla la chica se abalanzo hacia el de el cuello saltando agarrandolo con fuerza y besándolo en la boca, Hiroki estaba tan el shock que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque odiara a ese hombre , era apuesto asi que no se quejaba, Yukimo apreto sus labios mas contra los del Inuzuka este la alejo con fuerza mirándola con incredulidad limpiándose los labios, la chica se paso su lengua por los de ella.

-Espero le haya gustado su regalo-y se fue corriendo.

Hiroki estaba tan anonadado que tenia su boca en forma de O y los ojos abiertos estupefacto aun, se metio a su casa asotando la puerta , Yoh le miro con una oreja alzada y fue hacia la cocinas donde enjuago su boca.

-¿Papa quien era?-Jinmu bajo por un vaso de agua-¿Papa?-pregunto de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

Hiroki subio de 3 en 3 las escaleras, Jinmu miro a Yoh que bostezo, Midory yacía dormida sus dorados cabello caían en u espalda ya que estaba dormida en posicion fetal, Hiroki se quito la camisa y se metió en la cama abrazo a su mujer de la cintura y la volteo, Midory abrió uno de sus ojos.

-¿Que quier...-no pudo decir nada Hiroki la beso con fogsidas Midory intento alejarlo-Hiro...-la volvía a besar mientras la acariciaba

-Te amo...te amo...te amo-Hiroki parecia maniatico-Te amo solo a ti ...no lo olvides

-¿Hiroki ?-dijo Midory preocupada al ver la mirada de su esposo.

**XxX**

Kushina caminaba en plena oscuridad, su perro olfateaba habían dado a una habitación parecida a una sala a diferencia de donde se encontraban hace unos instantes se veía decente tenia una librería llena de pergaminos abiertos por doquier algo desorganizado , la chica se acomodo y cabello que lo traia suelto buscando con que sujetarlo. unos ruidos se escucharon desde el túnel que había hecho Fu pero después se desvaneció, la chica respiro lento en eso Fu salio de la sala.

-Fu-llamo la nieta de Naruto-¿Fu?-el perro siguió caminando la chica diviso su cola desaparecer tras la puerta, la chica dejo un pergamino que había agarrado y siguió a su perro, fueron a dar a una puerta de madera con un cerrojo nada seguro , depues se volteo hacia la derecha y se dio cuenta de que habia otra puerta como la que habían atravesado con su Gatsuuga la chica percibió chakra en ella.

- Entramos por así decirlo por la puerta de atrás-dijo la chica a Fu que movió la cola y ladro a la puerta de madera, Kushina vacilo un momento y forzo la puerta al entrar se quedo de piedra, el lugar era helado, las paredes color negro, y había tres grandes tubos llenos un liquido burbujeante colos sangre , la chica sintio escalofríos ,solo había eso una cama, y varios instrumentos médicos y mas pergaminos la chica poso su mirada en uno de los tubos y se puso una mano el la boca. estaba con el respirador de lado y sus venas de el cuello saltaban parecía que algunas habían reventado

-Es solo un niño-susurro-¿Que es todo esto?

Fu ladro moviendo la cola , Kushina aparto la vista de el niño, había otro un joven hombre estaba desnudo, era delgado pero con musculatura, su cara era un ovalo perfecto o, su cabello estaba extendido por el liquido, tenia el cabello largo casi tan largo como el de ella, de repente abrio los ojos de golpe, el si estaba conectado a el respirador , Kushina saco un kunai en guardia pero Fu estaba tranquilo seguía moviendo la cola,el joven hombre puso una de sus manos en el cristal, Kushina se alejo mas asustada, Fu lamió el cristal donde puso la miro a su compañero que seguia moviendo la cola. el joven con dificultad se quito el respirador y burbujas salieron de su boca, aunque estaba en esa condición Kushina observo que era muy guapo, no tanto como Fugaku .Dijo algo pero Kushina no le entendió, se puso en posición

-Debo estar demente-la chica no sabia por que pero sintio un gran impulso a ayudarlo-Prometeme que no nos atacaras-el joven asintió -esta bien...Tsu...¿Eh?..

El joven negó golpeando el cristal y señalo un panel de control la chica alzo una ceja y se coloco en posición otra vez mientras este golpeaba con debilidad el cristal de nuevo.-¡Tsuuga !-al chocar con el cristal salio volando tenia protección con algo parecido a la electricidad la chica voló y choco contra la pared. el chica abrió golpeo el cristal. mientras Fu ladraba

-Entiendo lo haremos a tu manera-dijo sobandose el hombro -Veamos ¿que es esto?-Kushina volteo a ver a el chico que señalo un botón de color verde a lado izquierdo era el unico en esa chica vacilo un poco pero lo presiono se hizo hacia atrás lista por si era una trampa, al presionarlo los 3 tubos se quebraron el chico cayo de rodillas mientra el niño y una mujer de unos 35 años cayeron en seco sin reaccionar, estaban ya muertos , el joven respiraba con dificultad y tosia saliendo de su boca ese liquido rojo, volteo a ver a Kushina que frunció el ceño pero Fu se acerco a el meneando la cola el chico lo acarricion mientras seguia respirando con dificultad, su cabello largo era de color gris y sus ojos color oro intenso jamas habia visto tales ojos , su nariz recta y perfecta, se levanto con dificultad y se acerco a Kushina que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos , la chica desvío la mirada.

-Gracias-el joven hizo una inclinación con la cabeza-No se como se los podre pagar

-Ehh-la chica estaba sonrojada no era lo mismo verlo en vivo y a calor que verlo en ese gran tubo , empezo a señalarlo sin mirar-¿Podrías empezar poniéndote algo encima?...-el chico se sonrojo también e intento reaccionar rápido pero...

-Kushina...Kushina-la pelirroja sintió un vuelco a el estomago Fu ladro llamándole y -Kushina se puso una mano en la cara, Fugaku entro y abrio mucho los ojos traumado ahi estaba la nieta de el Hokage con la cabeza gacha y enfrente de ella un tipo con su traje de cumpleaños y su...su...su "cosa esa" expuesta a sus ojos-¡Kushina que rayos estas haciendo!-grito Fugaku colérico , mientras el joven se separo los mas que pudo de Kushina-¿Estas ocupada? si no puedo venir despues-seguia gritando

-Fugaku

-Fugaku...mis bolas-dijo el chico yendo hacia a ella y agorándola de el brazo, el joven río por debajo, después todo fue tan rápido soltó a Kushina y golpeo a el joven que salio disparado contra la otra pared, Fu ladro enojado.

-Fugaku-Sempai ¿que haces?-la chica iba a ir a ayudarlo pero el Uchiha la apretó de el brazo

-Tu no te mueves.-activo su sharingan.

**xXx**

Una chica llego a escondidas a casa de sus abuelo cuando la luz se encendio vio a Juugo mirándola molesto

-¿Yukimo?

-Tío...-la chica sonrío-solo fui a caminar un rato

Juugo negó- no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quedo claro?, suerte que Karin y Suigetsu cayeron como piedras

El hombre se dio la vuelta pero la chica lo llamo

-Tio Juugo

Este la miro.

-¿Quien es Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto con cara de inocencia.


	6. Chapter 6: manos entrelazadas

Jinmu entro a el cuarto vació de su hermana sintió jaloncitos en la boca de el estomago todo se veía tan solo, por lo regular era el, el que no estaba en casa, cuando repartían las misiones era su hermana no era contemplada o llegaba antes se cuestiono si había hecho lo correcto en cambiar las misiones, sus ojos caramelo se cerraron lentamente y entro, las paredes era color blanco con detalles perlas como los ojos de su hermana, sus cosas estaban tan acomodadas como siempre, ella tenia tanto parecido con su abuela Hinata, pero tenia un entereza y seriedad, valiente y llena de sorpresas aun recordaba su curiosidad ya que siempre vivía perdiéndose, se sentó en la cama, enfrente de este había un librero hecho por Yamato, aun recordaba ese día había acompañado a Kushina a comprar unos libros y a sacar otros de la biblioteca de causalidad Yamato, les ayudo amablemente ya que casi se les resbalaban los libros, al día siguiente llego a la puerta de su casa ayudado por Sai con un hermoso librero, al voltear miro su foto de equipo, al igual que su hermana por lo regular entrenaba y hacia varias misiones con su anterior equipo, Kushina siempre fue independiente asi que no es muy apegada a ellos como su hermano a su equipo 7 . Jinmu sonrió al ver que a lado de esta estaba la foto familiar, su abuelo abrazando a su abuela ambos sonriendo abrasándola ellos sentados, arriba de su abuelo de pie su madre que tenia la misma sonrisa de su abuelo con una mano en el hombro de el Hokage a lado de su madre, su padre, Hiroki con un brazo alrededor de Midory sonriendo, a lado de Naruto a la altura de la silla su el sonreia tanto que salio con los ojos cerrados, Kushina a lado de el con la mano de su padre en su cabello con una sonrisa tenue ambos tenian 10 años, del el otro lado su Tío Minato serio como el sabe, su Tia Meiko con una sonrisa labial en medio de ellos un paso adelante a la altura de la silla de Hinata Itachi sonreía aun mas que Jinmu sus ojos jade brillaban, Yoh parecia orgulloso el pero negro salio con la cabeza alsada como si hubiera ganado un premio sentado enmedio de la foto, Fu de lado izquierdo con un tamaño mediano con las orejas hacia atrás al parecer asustado por el flash y Momo salio bostezando como Yoh había salido en la foto del equipo Sasuke. Jinmu soto una risita mirando a Momo.

-Kush-susurro-¿por que siento que por mi culpa pasara algo malo?-Jinmu se agarro la cabeza-Neh... estoy como mi abuelo, Itachi y papa-Jinmu penso de nuevo-¡Ieee!-grito -yo tengo plena confianza en Kushina Inuzuka.

-Jinmu ,¿Que es todo ese escandalo?-Midory subio las escaleras de 3 en 3 asustadas al escuchar los gritos de su bebe-¿No, Que?

Jinmu sonrio vagamente-Nada, Nada Kaa-San

Midory also las cejas-¿Por que estas en a habitacion de Kushi-chan?

-Bueno-el chico sonrio-¿No cress que se ve solo sin ella?.

**XxX**

-¡Abuelo! es un entrenamiento ... ¡ahhhhhhhh!-Itachi esquivo una bola de fuego gigante

-No, Espera- Itachi volteo a la izquierda apanicado-¡Abuelo!

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Sasuke estaba entrenando con su nieto que segun el le faltaba "hambre de poder", Naruto que los vio pelear a la distancia desde la torre Hokage ya que el humo era visible a Km. se unio para la desgracia de Itachi, Sasuke siempre estaba preocupado por el tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal, pero a su nieto no le afectaba era demasiado diferente a su tio Fugaku para desgracia de Sasuke, en cambio Naruto estaba orgulloso de el, habia logrado grandes cosas y el deseaba que fuera feliz y si eso significaba solo, el lo apoyaria siempre le aconsejo que esperara a la mujer correcta cuando Itachi se sintio presionado por Sasuke este le comento lo que le habia dicho Naruto algo que casi provoca una guerra.

-Debil-dijo Sasuke serio

Naruto le sonrio a su nieto.

-Ja-Itachi se coloco los brazos en la cabeza sonriendo muy al estilo Naruto algo que Sasuke odiaba -Abuelo Sasuke, es solo que no quiero herir a unos ancianos como ustedes

-¿Ancianos?-dijieron a el unisono Sasuke y Naruto con los ojos blancos

-Ehh-Itachi vio como se le acercaban poco a poco-Digo ¿señores de la tercera edad?.

-¡Itachi!

El pobre joven apenas y salio vivo al correr como si no hubiera un mañana, sabia que sus abuelos odiaban esa palabra eso le hacia gracia seguia corriendo, corriendo cuando encontro un lugar donde podria estar a salvo entrando sin siquiera tocar aun casi muriendo de la risa.

-¿Itachi?

-Tia Midory, estas preciosa -dijo sonriendo el chico-¿Estas haciendo dieta?

Jinmu que estaba sentado comiendo salmon abrio la boca horrorizado al igual que Momo mientras a su madre le brillaron los ojos y partio en 2 los palillos que tenia en la mano.

-¿Deberia?-pregunto con fuego a su alrededor.

-N-ooooooo-dijo Itachi penso que mejor se suicidaba el mismo.-Perdon Tia ya sabes que tu siempre te vez bien-Midory no se la tragaba e Itachi pensaba rapido mientras Jinmu sonreia anticipando el dolor de su primo-Es solo que...-ratoncito de Itachi en joda corriendo-Como mi mama se ve demasiado obesa estos ultimos dias debi confudir ya sabes como ella aumenta y tu te mantienes te veia mas...delagada-Jinmu rio por dentro

**"(Si claro como si mama...**

Midory sonrio.

-Si, ya decia que Meiko tenia algo raro si me preguntas sus caderas estan mas anchas y por todos los cielos yo tuve 2 hijos.

**"...¡Que!)**

Jinmu miro a Itachi negativamente.

-¿Que pasa Itachi?

-El abuelo Naruto y el Abuelo Sasuke me quieren matar

-¿Y ahora por que?-pregunto Jinmu tomando un poco de te-Espera...Los 2 al mismo tiempo o por separado.

-Al mismo tiempo-dijo al fin.

-¡Ja!-exclamo Jinmu volviendo a comer.

Midory le miro interrogante.-¿Otra vez te burlaste de su edad?-la rubia se puso las manos en las caderas-Itachi ¿Que no aprendes?-La rubia suspiro -Trasformacion-Midory se trasformo en su sobrino-Jinmu parpadeo al igual que su primo -Sera divertido-dijo para y mirando las caras de confucion de los jovenes-Hace mucho que no peleo con papá, el no quiere y Hiroki no me lo permite y Con Sasuke ni se diga despues de entrenarme tanto dice que ya no es mi maestro y no tiene motivo para pelear conmigo, Despues me dicupare por ti.

-Tia eres la mejor -exclamo Itachi alegre

-Mama-dijo Jinmu molesto-No puedes.

-¿Por que?-preguntaron ambos Midory e Itachi

-Por que..ehh...-El chico se preocupaba por su madre-por que..por que...No tienes el Sharingan

-¿Y que?-dijo Itachi- con los clones y el Rasengan bastaran para que crean que soy yo.

-Pan comido-dijo Midory guiñendo un ojo-Bye

-Mama-grito Jinmu per la rubia se habia ido. y miro a su primo con molestia-¡I-ta-chi!

-¿Que?

Jinmu le miro enojado.

**XxX**

**-**-Me estas lastimando-Kushina trataba de safarse de Fugaku que la sostenia con fuerza-Fugaku sueltame.

El joven de cabello gris se levanto con dificultad sobando la parte donde Fugaku lo habia golpeado Fu ladro y fue hacia el protegiendolo ladrandole a el Uchiha, Kushina se logro separar de el y se puso enfrente de cara mirandolo.

-Fugaku-sempai-La chica paso saliva-El estaba ahi junto con esas personas, El Uchiha no se habia adado cuentas de las otras 2 personas que habia ahi.

-El es mi hermano-dijo con voz tristes el joven.

Kushina volteo de repente mirando sus ojos inusuales que contenian lagrimas, Fugaku miro a la mujer.

-¿Y ella?-dijo frio como el hielo.

-No lo se.-respondio serio.

Kushina se acerco a el joven -lo siento.

-Kushina-Fugaku la agarro otra vez de el braso con fuerza y la llevo a una esquina mientras Fu seguia con el joven moviendo la cola alegre-No quiero que te le acerques no sabemos si es de fiar

Kushina nego sorprendida-Estaba es una de esas a su hermano, no siquiera lo has dejado hablar Uchiha-sempai -dijo seriamente-Si tu problema es por que esta desnudo enfrente de mi -la chica se sonrojo-no importa soy profesional, pero si ofende tu hombria...

-¿Que?-apreto los dientes ell Uchiha

-...Consiguele ropa y punto.

-Mejor lo matamos-Kushina le miro asustada mientras el Uchiha sacaba su espada

-Fugaku no digas estupideces.

-No es una estupides..-Fugaku se acerco a el -hablo totalmente en serio

Kushina se puso blanca como la tiza, Reacciono rapidamente y lo ultimo que recuerda es que saco un kunai y se interpuso entre un sorprendido joven y el hijo de el vengador la mirada fiera de Fugaku se le hacia tan extraña un sentimiento diferente a la admiracion o la atraccion se apodero de ella, sin saber cual era su nombre, Fu gruño y ladro fiermente ante Fugaku

-Quitate o tendre que partirte por la mitad

Kushina no respondio solo siguio haciendo fuerza.

-¿Qu..-el joven aun sorprendido parpadeo mirando a la chica.

Kushina soprendida con su propia fuerza logro hacer retoceder a Fugaku este la miro molesto.

-No puedes matarlo-Kushina paso saliva-Podemos llevarlo a Konoha.

-¿Por que habria de hacer tal idiotez Inuzuka?-dijo serio aun con su espada en la mano.

Kushina rodo los ojos.

Piensa-sonrio-asi no iras con las manos vacias, el podria declarar y asi Sasuke-sama y mi abuelo daran por terminada esta mision sin mas averiguaciones y todo lo que conlleva,

Fugaku suspiro algo habia de verdad en aquello la mision seria tomada como un exito y no queria llevar un cadaver hasta Konoha con ese hombre penso que seria sufiiente y ademas lo podrian sondear mas el viejo Ibiki podria ayudar, Fugaku le devolvio la sonria a Kushina que dejo escapar aire silenciosamente.

-Tu

El joven le miro enojado

-Sigueme

Kushina miro a Fugaku preocupada.

-Yo no quiero ir con ustedes-dijo serio, Kushina lo volteo a ver preocupada-quiero volver a casa.-Fugaku se iba a hacecar a el pero Kushina lo detuvo.

-No tienes opcion-dijo seriamente la de ojos perla-Fu y Yoh te salvamos nos la debes,-El joven parecia meditar todo aquello-ayudanos y despues te prometo que volveras a tu casa

-Tu no puedes decir algo asi-dijo Fugaku medio riendo.

-Si, si puedo, y ese es mi problema

-¿Ah? Como eres la nieta de el Ho...

Kushina enfurecio

-¡Deja de meter a mi abuelo! -le miro molesta-yo vere que hago

-Bien-dijo con voz ronca el joven-lo hago por usted ¿Kushina-san? ¿cierto?-La chica asintio acomodandose el cabello, Fugaku parecia toro de corrida, el joven habia escuchado como el la llamaba

-Ehh, si y solo Kushina olvida la formalidad -sonrio sonrojada y al parecer se le habia olvidado que el seguia desnudo-El es Fu y el es mi superios Fugaku -sempai-dijo

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se miraron entre si en silencio

-Ven-dijo Fugaku llendo hacia el abujero que habia hecho Kushina, este la miro y le siguio, la chica iba a ir pero Fugaku le miro con enojo y entendio que se tenia que quedar ahi , la rubia-cobriza solo se dejo caer en el suelo al tiempo que Fu se sento a su lado alcabo de unos instantes el joven y Fugaku aparecieron ante ella este ya vestido al parecer Fugaku le hilzo ponerse la ropa de uno de los cadaveres y tambien llevaba un collar largo color bronze, el pantalon tenia sangre y era gris algo ruido y una playera roja con blanco, lo rojo claro esta era la sangre.

-Me repugna usar lo que el uso-dijo con desprecio-con esto-dijo acercandose a Kushina y señlando el collar-tambien podremos probar que ya esta muerto -Fugaku estaba cruzado de brasos-

-Andando-dijo Fugaku acercandose a la puerta

-Kushina

La joven que iba detras de Fugku le miro

-Mi nombre es Kishida-dijo sonriendo-Kishida Otani-y depues una reverencia

Kushina le sonrio-Un placer Otani-san

-No, solo Otani-dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente

Fugaku agarro a Kushina y literalmente la avento para que fuera delante de el.

**XxX**

**-**Itachi es un idiota-decia hablando solo Jinmu buscando a su primo que se le habia escapado de su casa

-Jinmu-San

-¡Oh!-Jinmu abrio mucho sus ojos caramelo señalando a la persona que sele prensento, estaba solo Momo habia decidido quedarse en casa a dormir-Yukimo-Chan-el chico se acerco a ella-Yukimo sintio como sus piernas empezaron a temblar desde que le habia visto admitio que se sentia atraida por el, era extraño ya que recordo que le habia sucedido los mismo años a tras cuando era una niñita visitando a Konoha, y vio a un niño que le llamo la atencion-Hola-sonrio...Ehh...¿Pasa algo?-la mirada de la chica era perdida mirandole a sus ojos caramelo.

-Jinmu-san que suerte encontrarte creo que eres el unico que me falta en pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso en la cena yo no debi hablar asi, no pense que podria herrir a tus padre y ...-La chica le miro sonrojada para depues cerra los ojos con desicion-siento haber expuesto a tu madre como lo mala que fue con la mia

Jinmu entrecerro los ojos-¿Que? tu no mencionaste eso...

La chica se volteo-Oh no, creo que se me fue la lengua un poco, lo siento Jinmu-san y Saludame a tu padre dale las gracias por mi -despues se fue corriendo con rapidez dejando a Jinmu con dudas

-¡Ooiii-

-Jinmu-el chico volteo del otro lado al escuchar su nombre un joven de 22 años se acercaba a el corriendo era algo palido con unos ojos azules. el crecido hijo de Sai e Ino, vestido igual que su padre en tiempos de su juventud pero su playera si llegaba mas abajo de su abdomen lo normal

-Kou-exclamo con una sonrisa distante ya que seguia observando

-Tus abuelos se estan pasando con Itachi, es la pelea mas genial que he visto, tu primo esta peleando en serio

-¿Que?-exclamo Jinmu asustado-¡Mama!-dejando a Kou con un sign o de interrogaccion flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Mama?-dijo Kou

**XxX**

_" Aunque trate de hacerme la loca, la miraba de lejos con tanta hambre, es la peor boda a la que haya ido, cuando se miraba con Kakashi-sensei, al estar bailando me apreto con fuerza, no dine nada y deje que se aferrara a mi, aunque me haya lastimado lo sentia cerca, Jinmu me miraba con pena, maldito idiota como si necesitara su compasion, eso deberia sentir yo por Seika que lo aguanta pero no es asi le envidio por que se ve tan feliz, Espero que ella algun dia sea tan infeliz como su presencia me ha hecho a mi desdichada"_

-Mama-susurro Yukimo-Solo espera.-cerro el diario

**XxX**

**-**Haremos explotar este edificio

-¡No!-exclamo Otani con sus ojos color oro-Son personas que aligual que yo son experimentos, no pueden. y ahi esta mi hermano

Kushina miro a Fugaku que solo rio con desden.

-Tendremos que irnos rapido y decirle a Naruto-sama que quiere hacer asi como que investiguen los cuerpos-Otani sonrio agradecido.

Caminaban por un pasillo ruido horrible se escucho.

-Batto

-¿Que?-pregunto Kushina preocupada

-Murcielagos con alteraciones geneticas-dijo el chico que habia observado como los habian creado agarro a Kushina de el braso llevandola corriendo hacia el otro extremo Fugaku los siguio de cerca y Fu corria detras de este.

-¡Sueltala!-exclamo Fugaku

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Kushina

-ERES TAN ESTUPIDA COMO TU ABUELO

Kushina le miro ofendida. y Otani la solto ante los extraños ojos rojos de Fugaku


	7. Chapter 7: Un mal dia para Jinmu

Kou examinaba con sus ojos la cara de su amigo que estaba comiéndose las uñas mientras ¾ partes de la aldea observaban la pelea al casi llegar a las casas y negocios en todo momento tanto Sasuke, Naruto e "Itachi" tenían cuidado en no herir a nadie, Kou volteo y sonrio ampliamente al ver a una mujer de cabello rosa.

-¡Sakura-san!-Saludo Kou alegre esta le sonrió colocando sus manos en la cintura mientras Jinmu se dirigió a ella.

-¿Cree que pueda detenerlos?-pregunto el de ojos caramelos.

Sakura solo sonrió colocándose uno de sus guantes, Kou dio un paso hacia atrás sordeadamente había visto a Sakura en acción varias veces y cuando era un niño observo como una simple discusión verbal con su madre termino con parte de su jardín y el estudio de su padre destrozado.

-¡Itachi Basta!-grito Sakura enojada

"Itachi "miro hacia abajo y saludo a Sakura con una mano.

-Solo entrenamos Sa…Ehh…Abuela-termino Midory sonriendo distraídamente cuando Naruto le golpeo en la cabeza.-Auuuuu-no lo golpeo con tanta fuerza pero salió disparada

-¡Naruto!-Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, era su único nieto y lo amaba tanto que no soportaba ver que lo golpearan, cuando Sasuke entrenaba con el mejor se iba, alzo el puño, Sasuke solo vio un flash rosa pasar de su lado, y golpeo a su amigo.

-Sa-ku-ra-chan ¿Por qué solo me golpeas a mi?-se levanto de el piso mientras "Itachi" se arrodillo a su lado , Naruto se paro de repente con un chichón y un curita en la cabeza señalando a Sasuke como niño chiquito –El También estaba entrenado con Itachi -empezó a patalear-no es justo Sakura-chan deveras , Sasuke di algo-Uchiha solo le miro fríamente.

-¿Yo?

-Teme-susurro Naruto molesto

-En ningún momento vi a Sasuke-kun golpear a matar a Itachi-dijo Sakura volteando la cara.

-¿A Matar?-repitió Naruto casi riendo-Yo seria incapaz …

Midory suspiro si seguían asi se uniría Sasuke a la pelea y terminaría con su padre y su maestro en discusión como que hablo.

-Abuelos-dijo dando una reverencia-Siento haberlos ofendido y gracias por el entrenamiento-Midory se maldijo por tan mala actuación –Bien tengo cosas que hacer , adiós.

-¡Itachi!-dijo Sakura –Te veo en la cena, ¡Itachi espera!-Sasuke se coloco las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Naruto rio y la gente se empezó a ir acabando el espectáculo, Kou fue hacia a Sasuke y Naruto. Mientras Jinmu siguió a "Itachi" que salió corriendo detrás de un árbol y con un ¡pum! una hermosa mujer reia acomodándose su rubia cabellera.

-¡Mama!-Jinmu le miro negando-Me gustaría que encubrieras con papá como lo haces con Itachi,-cruzo los brazos

Midory le sonrió a su hijo y lo abraso con amor el adolescente se sonrojo de vergüenza y la alejo.

-¡Mamá! –dijo molesto-en la calle no

-Jajaj-rio la hija de el Hokage –Jinmu ¿sabes en donde rayos se metió Itachi ¿.tengo que informarle que todo acabo-Jinmu negó aun molesto pero poco después se hecho a reir-Nadie se dio cuenta ¡hey! Soy buena. -Midory agarro a su hijo de el hombro y empezaron a caminar a casa el viento revoloteaba unas cuantas hojas el cabello castaño de el muchacho revoloteo mientras sonreí, Midory no se había dado cuenta que había crecido muy rápido a diferencia de Kushina ¿será acaso porque era mujer?, Midory sonrió aun mas ampliamente-¿Te apetece si pedimos algo de ramen para llevar?-Jinmu solo asintió alegre cuando cambiaron su rumbo hacia Ichiraku.

-¡Jinmu-chan!

Madre e hijo voltearon una linda joven de grandes ojos verdes y cabello negro saludaba a Jinmu con una mano desde lejos , vestida con un vestido gris ceñido y una gran sonrisa. Jinmu le regreso la sonrisa. Mientras Midory parpadeo varias veces.

-¡Yui-chan!-respondió alegre mientras la muchacha se acerco a ellos, ante la sorpresa de Midory se hecho a el cuello de Jinmu que parecía acostumbrado a ello y le beso el cuello, Midory abrió la boca hasta el suelo mientras unas rayas extrañas salía de su cuerpo y sintió como las venas de las manos palpitaban con su sangre caliente .Jinmu se avergonzó un poco olvidando que estaba ahí su madre-Gusto en verte.

La chica tomo una pose retadora y una cara de puchero-Ay, Jin-chan…

Midory estaba rodeada de rayos amenazantes _(¿Jin-chan?)._

-…Estoy algo sentida contigo-se hizo su cabello negro a un lado-me prometiste llevarme a tomar un sorbete, ¿sabes? después de esa noche bajo las estrellas pensé que teníamos algo-Jinmu se puso pálido riendo nervioso.

Midory caía en un negro hoyo ("esa noche bajo las estrellas") mientras esas palabras hacían eco...eco…eco, la rubia parecía en shock y sus azules ojos fueron remplazados por signos de exclamación. Mientras _pensaba ("mi hijo ha sido violado")_

-Ehh-Jinmu miro a su madre que parecía a punto de el colapso-podemos hablar en otra ocasion-Yui se enojo.

-Jinmu ¿Cuándo es luego? Me has estado evitando y me he enterado de muy buena fuente que saldrás este sábado con Mimi Komeda , -cruzo los brazos-No me ve a vencer tan fácil, me tienes que llevar a …

Midory tenia una forzada sonrisa y hablo de un modo que a Jinmu le dio miedo-Si me permites…niña, Jinmu estará ocupado este sábado.

-¿Ehh?, ¿Con que?-pregunto el chico

Midory le miro molesta-Estará encerrado y castigado en su cuarto. Por los próximos 3 siglos

-¿Qué? Pero Mama…-En ese momento Yui reconoció a Midory solo la había visto de lejos y la verdad solo podía ver a Jinmu ni en cuenta que había otra persona ahí.

-¡OH!-la chica hizo una reverencia que casi su nariz le llegaba a el suelo y empezó a tartamudera-Lo-sien-to mu…mu...cho, Midory-sama,-Midory alzo una ceja mientras Jinmu se coloco una mano en la cara-mi n…nombre es Yui Izawa y soy la novia de Jinmu –EL Inuzuka abrió mucho los ojos. Ya que no eran novios para el era una "intima amiga", Midory miro a su hijo furiosa-es difícil conocer a la suegra…como sabrá.

Midory tenia un tic en el ojo y labio-S-i me imagino, pero …-Agarro de una oreja a su hijo que solo agarro la mano de su madre intentando detenerla ("Awwww")-Mi hijo , esta al 100% con sus entrenamientos y no tiene tiempo para, cosas vagas como mujeres así que no lo busques mas por un tiempo…

-Eh, Mama-dijo rojo de vergüenza.

-…CALLATE JINMU-Yui se hizo hacia atrás colocando las manos como escudo, Midory no se podía contener mas-así que si nos permites tengo que hacer la cena.-aun tenia a Jinmu de la oreja y lo arrastro, después le saco la lengua , Yui se quedo mirándolos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Jinmu Solo tienes 16 años por todos los cielos eres joven y ….no es tiempo de que pienses en esas cosas.-

-Mamá

-…y si tan solo fuera una niña decente, pero no, tenias que irte por lo corriente viste que no tenia ningún respeto …Estaba YO presente…y oso ponerte sus babas encima.

-Mamá

-…Eres igual a Minato- Jinmu suspiro mientras caminaba encorvado para evitar el dolor en la oreja mientras su madre se lo levaba ya ni sentía vergüenza que la gente lo mirara no se podía caer mas bajo-¿Quieres acabar con una tangafacil como Meiko?-Jinmu suspiro llorando estilo cascada-no tienes ni el mas mínimo instinto para conseguir pareja , esa mocosa te quería engatusar a Km. Olía lo fácil que era…

-Mamá

-¿Qué?-respondio enojada y Jinmu entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y el Ramen?

Midory parpadeo confundida-Cierto-y lo arrastro en la otra dirección

-AWWWWW

-Tu padre se enterara de esto…Espérate a que llegue a la casa-dijo molesta

**XxX**

**-¡**CON MI ABUELO NO TE METAS,UCHIHA! , AQUÍ EL UNICO ESTUPIDO ERES TU, -respondió Kushina alterada ,tan alterada que se estaba poniendo roja de furia-Otani le puso una mano el el hombro para que se tranquilizara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Fugaku que iba a contraatacar pero en ese momento se sintió un tembló y otro rugido.-Fugaku desactivo su shringan y agarro a Kushina de la cintura para que evitara que cayera aunque sabi9a que era para evitar un accidente se sonrojo , lo bueno es que aun parecía que estaba roja por su enojo y no por nervios, Otani agarro a Fu y halándolo de el collar para que lo siguieran.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-el joven se quito sus grises cabellos de la cara con empezó a toquetaer la pared-Fugaku

El Uchiha le miro con desdén-¿Qué quieres? Y no me llames Fugaku, Uchiha-san estaría mejor

-Como sea Fugaku- respondió el joven y Fu rio tipo el perro pulgoso, Kushina sonrió no sabia como podía hacerlo cuando unas raras creaturas les estaban pisando los talones-¿puedes quebrar esta pared?

-Hmp-respondio altaneramente mientras Kushina rodaba los ojos , sin saberlo Otani le estaba hablando a el Hijo de Sakura Haruno y el hombre con mejor control de chakra de todo Konoha, hizo a un lado a Otani con brusquedad y sin esfuerzo con un simple toque de puerta hizo añicos la pared, Kushina vio una escalera mohosa que conducía hacia arriba de hecho les faltaba algunos palillos a esta, Fu fue el primero en pasar, mientras Otani le sonreía esta le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa y lo apuro.

-Byakugan-

-Apúrate Otoki-dijo Fugaku

-Es Otani- corigio con paciencia el de ojos oro

-Como sea…

-Son alrededor de 16 –dijo con los ojos concentrada.

-Pasa Inuzuka-Kushina se preocupo-yo te que eres bueno pero…

-Es una orden que te vayas,-dijo molesto-además traer a ese hombre fue tu idea si escapa sin dar su testimonio Jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

-Fugaku-susurro Kushina asustad y depues el Uchiha le lanzo una mirada amenazante esta le obedeció desactivanto el Byakugan , sus manos estaban resbalosas ya que las escalras estaban oxidadas y humedas, eras demasiadas al parecer Fu y Otani ya habioan llegado a el final donde conducía cuan escucho un ¡PUM! La de ojos perla paro y se acercaba a ella humo, Kushina sintió su carrazón latiendo con rapidez -¡FUGAKU!...!-Escucho de el otro extremo la voz de Otani.

-Kushina-la chica miro hacia arriba una luz la cegaba y siguió avanzando mas y mas los brazos alargados de Otani la jalaban hacia arriba y Fu ladraba feliz, el joven le dio una larga sonrisa.

Kushina miraba el agujero estaban ya afuera de esa guarida o como fuera su nombre los rayos de el sol le daban en la espalda y estaba arodillada en pasto verde al parecer estaban a el otro lado de donde estaba el mar. Para alivio de la chica un empolvado Fugaku salió a su encuentro tosiendo.

-Derrumbe parte de el pasillo-dijo sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo-y claro esta no me alcanzaron.- Kushina sonrió con sinceridad

-Fugaku-sempai-dijo sonrojada-déjeme serle útil la próxima vez.

Fugaku no dijo nada y volteo la cara.-Bueno debemos regresar a Konoha.

Kushina asintió y miro a Otani que estaba mirando el hoyo por donde escaparon-Espero que el cuerpo de mi hermano …este intacto para cuando los de mi pueblo y yo vengamos por el.

Kushina le miro con tristeza-Otani-san

Fugaku empezó a caminar.-Vamonos.

**XxX**

-Midory no puedo exiliar a una muchacha por que si-dijo Naruto detrás de Hinata ante una Midory enojada.

--reia I tachi mientras su tio Hiroki tenia una cara risa contenida, Midory estaba molesta con el.

-¿Tu que haces aquí Itachi?-dijo Jinmu molesto

Cuando Midory termino de explicarle todo a Hiroki, Jinmu estaba sentado en posición de buda mirando hacia el suelo suspirando mientras Momo estaba con la misma actitud que su madre, Hiroki tenia un tazón de ramen en la mano mientras Midory seguía contándole a su padre, cuando termino este le miro y Jinmu aguardo.

-¿Y es Bonita?-quiso saber el Inuzuka interesado y orgulloso de que su hijo fuera un Casanova.

-¡HIROKI!

Despues escuho gritar a su mama que eso no se iba a quedar asi y que Su abuelo lo arreglaría, y a su padre siguiéndola y pidiéndole perdón.

-Callate Iatchi o te va a dar mucho gusto ver a el abuelo Minato en el otro mundo-dijo molesto con los brazos cruzados el chico a su primo.

-Jajajjajaja-seguia riendo-Ay chi pobesitoooo de nuestro Jinmu –Itachi se levanto y le agarro las mejillas-awwwww, esta tan grande y …-se callo de repente ante la mirada de inquietud por su salud mental de Hizashi que entro con su pequeña hija.

-Hiza-dijo Midory abrasando a su primo-Mi padre es un desconsiderad al entregar a mi pobre hijo a una arpía.

-¿?-la cara de Hizashi lo decía todo

-No preguntes-respondió Jinmu-Este dia no se puede poner peor.

Hinata reia discretamente colocando su mano en su boca _("Midory se ha convertido en Naruto")_

-¡Papá!-dijo Midory-entonces exigo que la mandes a una misión suicida.

-¡Ay Midory!-exclamo Hiroki aguantando la risa le encantaba esa nueva faceta de celos maternales.-No seas asi, estas actuando igual que tu padre…-Error de repente sintió como una brisa fría cubría todo el cuarto y dos gigantescos seres le veían con ojos rojos a un mini Hiroki

-¿Qué insunuas?-dijieron Naruto y Midory al unisono.

-Basta-dijo tranquila Hinata con su voz suave y sonriendo agarro a Naruto de el brazo-Midory-la rubia miro a su madre con ojos llenos de tristeza-ven un momento conmigo.

Jinmu miro a su abuela y esta le dio una rápida sonrisa.

-Bueno al parecer Hinata-sama se hara cargo de Mido-dijo Hizashi sonriendo-¿pero que paso?

Hiroki le conto y este empezó a reir mientras Jinmu solo quería desaparecer de la faz de el universo ya se había enterado todo el país de el fuego para esa hora.

-Al menos soy una hombre asediado-dijo Jinmu orgulloso de si mismo

-Si, como juguete sexual jajajjaaj-dijo Iatchi, mientras Hiroki y Naruto se miraron sorpendidos y Jinmu le aventó con una fuerza titánica un almohada a la cara dejándole marca a su primo.

-Al menos –dijo Jinmu molesto –Tu no has tenido novia en un largo tiempo y ya va siendo hora de que te cases-Itachi puso una cara sombría.

-Lo mío es diferentes-dijo serio levantándose-es complicado-y sin mas salió sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Y ahora?-dijo Jinmu a su abuelo ante la bipolaridad de Itachi.

**En el jardín.**

-Midory ¿Qué te molesta?-Hinata agarro a su hija de el hombro deteniéndola.

Midory no supo que contestar.

-AY, Midory-dijo seria pero aun sonriendo-mi inquieta Midory-callo un instante-Ahora entiendes un poco a Naruto ¿cierto?

-Eh-la rubia no supo que articular

-Jinmu esta creciendo y no lo puedes evitar-dijo sonriéndole aun mas ampliamente-aunque no lo creas yo me sentía igual, solo que supe ser prudente.

-Pfff , madre tu adoras a Meiko-dijo en tono reprochable

-No es asi-dijo suave la esposa de Naruto-supe actuar , es mejor ser amiga de la esposa de tu hijo,¿cress que no me sentí desplazada por Meiko? De pasar a se yo su única mujer ahora tenia a otra que lo amaba, que me quitaba a mi Minato- Midory jamás pensó que su madre se haya sentido asi-pero todo resulto bien ¿no? Porque mi hijo es feliz deberías pensar que cuando llegue el momento y si pones entre la espada y la pared a Jinmu lo perderás.-dijo lo mas clara que pudo.

Midory paso saliva

**XxX**

Los días pasaron Estaban solamente a unos cuantos días de llegar a Konoha Fugaku seguía tan distante como siempre mientras Otani hacia reír a Kushina y a Fu a pesar de haber estado encerrado y haber perdido a un hermano parecía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, Kushina se sentía alegre a Fugaku eso no le gustaba en lo mas minimo. Una noche Fu dormía cerca de el fuego Otani se despidió de Kushina y Fugaku yendo a dormir pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando Kushina se iba a ir a dormir Fugaku la detuvo.

-¿Tienes un momento?

Kushina parpadeo y asintió sentándose en el tronco-Si, Sempai..

Fugaku parecía mas serio de lo normal.

-Perdón

-¿Qué?-dijo Kushina seriamente.

-Por portarme asi desde…bueno desde hace años-Kushina alzo las cejas pensando en que rayos estaba planeando.-bueno desde que eras una niña pero estando asi-Kushina movio la cabeza involuntariamente-Te lo pido como favor ¿si? No te pediré nada mas nunca.

Kushina iba a decir algo pero Fugaku hablo primero.

-No quiero que estes tan cerca de el-Fugaku dijo frio como el hielo y Kushina se molesto.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesta-¿Quién eres tu para…

-Soy tu Sempai, el líder de esta misión y ¿Qué no entiendes que puede ser peligroso?

-Y Puede que no también-dijo molesta levantándose -¿Por qué no confias en nadie mas que en ti?-se fue caminando adentrándose en el bosque.

-Kushina ven aquí-dijo yendo hacia ella-Kushina.-Fugaku la alcanzo estban algo alejados del campamento.

-Fugaku, basta me lastimas-Dijo Kushina tratando de zafarse-desde que salimos en esta misión solo me estas lastimando.

-Kushina-Fugaku no la soltó sino que la apretó con mas fuerza-¿quieres sabe por que soy asi contigo? ¿cress que es por que quiero?-Kushina parpadeo-Escúchame-LA chica vio una mirada en Fugaku que le era ajena.-desde que eras una niña, me has atraído-Kushina sintió el alma a sus pies-lo dijo sin rodeos sin titubear-pero como podría decirte nada la aldea me aprediaria, tu abuelo y tus padres , tu hermano, mis padres mi hermana, tus tíos en fin-dijo como si ese secreto le estuviera doliendo desde años-me hubieran matado , tu me cautisvate hace musho-puso su mano en la cara de Kushina que sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago-me alje de ti y me hize el frio durante tanto tiempo para mantenerme al margen de ti, cuando creciste no se como explicarlo te volviste mas bella, pero lo bueno es que eres tan tímida que rechazabas a todos-sonrio-mi plan estaba funcionando , pero lo tenias que echar a perder empezando a ser amable con ese hmbre que nisiquiera conoces, Maldita la hora enj que nos dieron esta misión-Kushina podía escuchar su corazón la tir rápidamente quería responder que lo amaba no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo-Asi que alejate de el o lo mato.

Kushina estaba petrificada y aun mas cuando Fugaku la jalo hacia a el con la misma brusquedad para besarla, era su primer beso y estaba tan lleno de pasión, que la chica se sonrojo tanto que hasta creyo que tenia temperatura. Fugaku la obligo a abrir la boca y con sus labios la mordisqueo su labio inferior, cuando se separaron a Kushina le faltaba el aire. Y este aun la tenia apretada de los hombros.

-Fugaku-dijo con dificultad-¿Por qué mme haces esto? No me des esperanzas, tu esta con muchas chi…-no pudo continuar el le volvió a besar ella lo separo y coloco sus manos en su cara-debo de estar loca…siempre has sabido que me gustas ¿no?

-Hmp-respondió-era obvio

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo seria-Tenia que darte celos ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mi?

Fugaku le beso de nuevo agarrándola de el cuello .

-Soy muy celoso-admitió-mis padres me van a matar.-rio-volviéndola a besar con brusquedad.

Kushina no sabia muy bien lo que hacia pero abrazo a Fugaku y este la pego mas hacia a el.

-Te deseo tanto

Kushina abrió los ojos de golpe. Mientras El Uchiha metía su lengua en su boca, esta sonrojada trataba de hacer a Fugaku hacia atrás mientras este le agarro de la cintura y paso sus besos a su cuello , Kushina se sonrojo aun mas.

-Fugaku espera…

Parecía no escuchar con una mano le acaricio su trasero.

-Fugaku-dijo Kushina-¡No!-dijo algo fuerte asustada con los ojos miedosos

Fugaku reacciono y la dejo libre-Lo siento Kushina-dijo serio-no quise, ¡Mierda! Se me olvidaba que solo tienes 16 años y yo …

Kushina le sonrio y le beso después de tanto no lo iba a perder .- tu solo 25 , No importa te estabas dejando llevar-se sonrojo al dceir verdad yo también pero…

Fugaku le miro con seriedad-Ya lo sabes ¿no? , asi que-dijo molesto-¿Qué quieres?

-A Ti-dijo aun sonrojada y timida.

-No será fácil-dijo serio.

-No Importa.-respondió Kushina sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8: Noticia amarga

La mañana era fresca y hermosa colores brillantes y anaranjados pintaban el cielo, una muchacha de ojos perla tenia envuelta una pequeña cobija celeste entre sus hombros, olía mejor que nadie, bueno podría ser que su hermano las oliera de la misma manera las rosas, o tal vez haya sido el sueño que vivió la noche anterior, al irse a dormir no sabia si estaba divagando o se estaba volviendo loca, pero un segundo después sintió que no había sido un momento muy romántico fue excitante mas no romántico y sin duda muy doloroso para su brazo que amaneció morado de tanto jaloneo de parte de Fugaku, solo lo dejo ir, se sonrojaba al pensarlo, así que estaba con el Uchiha, ok…no podría ser mas inconveniente tal vez si su Tia Meiko se hubiera casado con otra persona seria factible y hasta posible recordaba las palabras de Fugaku retumbando en sus oídos.

-No será fácil-susurro y suspiro-¡Oh!, Buenos Días Otani-san

EL de ojos oro sonrió de oreja a oreja –Solo Otani, -Kushina sonrió , pasaron unos segundos y miro el amanecer-Precioso, hace mucho tiempo que no veía un cielo así- La sonrisa de Kushina se fue desapareciendo al ver la tristeza en los ojos dorados-Ya miro-Bueno no, me refiero a estar encerrado tanto tiempo te hace valorar estas cosas, mucha gente no se da cuenta que es terriblemente bendecida y solo sobreviven, pero yo he decidido …cambiar-Kushina parpadeo sintió una gran empatía hacia el-Has de pensar que estoy loco.

-Otani-dijo en voz baja la nieta de Naruto-¿Cómo llegaste con Watari? ¿Qué paso?

Otani bajo la mirada –Veras…Eh

-Kushina- Fugaku salió de su tienda de campaña sin camisa con los pantalones de jounin, Fu seguía dormido-Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro ayer-Kushina estaba realmente sonrojada.-¿Kushina?

Otani miro a Kushina y al ver que empezaba a tartamudear respondió por ella.

-Solo estábamos…

-Dije Kushina-corto Fugaku dejando a Otani con la boca abierta mientras iba a continuar-y Bien.

La del cabello cobrizo solo lo miraba con dulzura, Otani lo noto y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Fugaku, solo me estaba haciendo compañía mientras…-Fugaku puso leña a el fuego Y Kushina callo y bajo la mirada.

-Iré a-Otani apretó los labios-

-No puedes ir a ninguna parte-respondió Fugaku mientras Kushina se acercaba a el. Con cuidado.

-Fugaku-susurro mientras Otani se iba a la tienda cuando estuvo segura de que estaba adentro prosiguió sonrojada-¿Qué pasa?

-No me gusta que mi novia-dijo aventando un tronco hacia el fuego-hable con otros y sobre todo con prisioneros.

Kushina se señalo y de sus ojos salía el símbolo de el ramen-No-no-via

Fugaku asintio-Bésame-le ordeno

Kushina estaba sonrojada ante el Uchiha pero le molesto como le hablo sin embargo le beso tímidamente en la mejilla, Fugaku puso una cara de molestia. Y alargo el cuello para besarla en la boca, Kushina sonrió tímidamente. Fu se levanto y estiro sin ver el beso de la nueva pareja.

-Llegando invitare a tus padres a los míos y a Naruto-sama e Hinata –sama a cenar-Kushina puso cara de interrogación-para decirles lo nuestro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Guaf?-Fu no entendía

-Pe…pero-dijo casi idéntico a su abuela Hinata cuando tenía 12 años hablándole a Naruto –No será mejor esperar …a…a es que mi abuelo es…y mi abuelo Kiba…es…yo….no…

Fugaku se desespero.

-Eres mia -Kushina se hizo hacia atrás.

-Yo no me voy a esconder y si a tus abuelos no les gusta , pues te vienes a conmigo –dijo igual de serio-a mi me viene valiendo un cuerno de que mi padre y hermana se opongan-Kushina negó sonriendo.

Fugaku la miro con sus helados ojos negros.

-No, es que pensé que sería mejor prepararlos y…

-¿Para qué?-dijo Fugaku serio.

**XxX**

Hiroki caminaba de la mano de Midory por la aldea de la hoja era un día libre para ellos 2 así que decidieron pasear e ir a el lago, Hiroki se desvivía aun por ella, la rubia le sonreía cuando el Inuzuka hablo algo serio.

-Voy a ir a el cementerio-dijo subiendo y bajando la mano de Midory esta vacilo, Hiroki iba casi a diario y ella le encontraba muy deprimente así que persuadía a no fuera sino que recordara los buenos momentos que tuvieron con Jinmu.

-Hiroki…

-Está bien si no quieres ir

-Nunca dije eso en esta ocasión te acompañare-dijo sonriéndole y caminaron lentamente pasando la aldea en silencio era extraña ya que siempre hablaban pero ya estando frente a su amigo era difícil decir algo. Al llegar Midory miro al gran arco y subieron las escaleras lentamente. Si odiaba algún lugar ese era el cementerio su espina retumbaba con un frio incontrolable aun cuando era un día caluroso, se detuvieron ante un nombre Aburame Jinmu, Midory presento sus respetos, Hiroki bajo la cabeza, la rubia puso su mano el el nombre de su amigo, un sentimiento de tristeza la cubrió aun mas, Hiroki se puso las manos en el bolsillo.

-Siento no venir a visitarte tan seguido-Midory bajo la mirada avergonzada-Sabes que no me gusta este lugar ¿cierto?-callo un momento-aunque eso no es excusa, de verdad lo lamento, tratare de venir mas seguido.-miro a Hiroki suplicante y respiro hondo-sácame de aquí,

Hiroki asintió y le agarro el hombro y le ayudo a levantarse-No debiste venir si no querías, asi que ve a casa yo te alcanzare luego, es solo que me gustaría quedarme un poco mas.

-Hiroki-dijo seria-¿Cress que Jinmu?-Hiroki la miro con duda-cress que el me haya perdonado, me fui enojada con el y …y….-sus azules ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-si no hubiera sido por el, yo me hubiera huido con Kakashi…

-Midory-dijo Hiroki con molestia e incomodo.-Basta , ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo se-dijo Midory-Pero nunca me contestas. Si estamos juntos es por el y por Yukiyo-dijo al final con con rasposa-Quisiera ver a Jinmu solo una vez más para darle las gracias.

Hiroki callo-Ve a casa, te estás poniendo más, fue mala idea traerte, de por si es muy fuerte para ti venir una vez al año en el aniversario luctuoso.

-Es patético-dijo Midory enojada consigo misma mirando la cripta-Seika que era su novia viene seguido

-Es diferente-dijo Hiroki alterado- no te compares, y no trates de hacerte la culpable, -Midory le miro negando con la cabeza-el de la culpa fui yo…nada mas yo…por haber sido tan débil.

-Hiroki

-No Midory-Hiroki se paso una mano por el cabello-Solo guarda silencio, cada vez que hablas de Jinmu, sonríes y tratas de recordar lo mejor, y piensas que hubiera sido si el seguiera aquí, no lo hagas mas-dijo Hiroki mirándola seriamente-Me hieres.

-Hiroki no tenia idea-Midory poso su mano en su mejilla-Perdona ¿Por qué no me decias nada?

-Sonreias, me gusta verte sonreir.

Midory se enojo.

-Deja de pensar tanto en mi-dijo quitándole su mano-Somos una pareja, deberíamos apoyarnos entre los 2 –se señalo a ella y a el-no estás solo en este matrimonio. -Hiroki no dijo nada y Midory dejo escapar aire-Te espero en casa. -Hiroki solo asintió.

**XxX**

-Abuela

-¡Itachi!

Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras tenía unos pergaminos abiertos y libros por doquier. Itachi se sentó y poso sus ojos jade en la fotografía de el antiguo equipo 7, le gustaba ver a sus abuelos de pequeños, aunque era a menudo una carga ser el honorable nieto, y también parte del clan Uchiha, el chico le interesaba mucho los jutsos medico y de vez en cuando se pasaba por la casa de su abuela para pedirle jutsus que le pudieran servir y que tenia archivados.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras solo un niño?-Sakura le miro molesta-Venias a casa cada dia y me pedias que sanara a tu conejo que siempre estaba al borde de la muerte por que practicabas con el. ¿Por qué no vienes tan amenudo a casa?, -Sakura suspiro-¿Es por Sasuke?

Itachi sonrió de lado.

-No-

-No mientas Itachi-dijo Sakura mientras cerraba un pergamino-Te pasas el dia si no entrenando el la mansión Hyuuga-Sakura se hizo la mártir-me duele que quieras mas a Hinata.

-Jajajaja-rio el chico-no digas tonterías Abuela, las amo por igual.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Paso algo muy chistoso hoy.-dijo estirándose.

-¿Si? ¿Qué?-respondió Sakura .

-Me encontré con Kakashi-sama-dijo sonriéndole y tengo una duda.

-Oh…hace mucho que no veo a Kakashi –sensei-dijo melancolica-deberia darse una vuelta por aquí-seguía enrollando pergaminos.

-Abuela-sonrió Itachi – empezamos a platicar y en una parte empezó a recordar sus tiempos y me dijo que si te hubieras decidido por mi abuelo Naruto su hijo seria igual a mi

-¿Ehh?-Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Itachi ya sabía casi toda la historia de sus abuelos.

-Kakashi-sensei está perdiendo la cordura.

- como sea no hubiera funcionado El abuelo Sasuke siempre fue tu obsesión

-¿Obsesión?- dijo Sakura con los ojos blancos

Y además esa confesión tan falsa.

Sakura parpadeo

_**XXXXFLASBACKXXX**_

LA cara de Naruto se tenso. En un día frio y nevado

-Odio a la gente que se miente así mismo.

XxXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sonrió.

Itachi le miro con duda cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Sakura-san-dijo Jinmu alegre-Hola, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes –respondio sonriendo.

-¡NO ESTAS EN TU CASA MALEDUCADO!-dijo con los ojos en blanco Itachi molesto.-TOCA ANTES

-Itachi-Jinmu sonreía-Kushina ha regresado., como te vi entrar , yo…lo siento Sakura-san.

Sakura se levanto alegre-También Fugaku- sonreía de oreja a oreja-Preparare su comida favorita.

-Si, como sea con Fugaku-dijo Itachi haciendo su mano de un lado a otro-¿esta herida?, ¿se siente mal? ¿esta sangrando?...

-Me encanta tu positivismo, -dijo Jinmu con una mueca-Esta bien ahora muévete debe de estar llegando a casa.

Fueron rápidamente pero se los encontraron al correr Iatchi abrazo a su prima balbucenado cosas que nadie entendió pero Fugaku le dijo que luego le hablara que tenían que ir a la torre.

_**HACE UN MOMENTO**_

-Asi que esto es Konoha-dijo casi en un susurro Otani mirando las grandes puertas-nunca pensé venir aquí espero que el Hokage no sea atemorizante

Kushina sonrió.

-¿Atemorizante?-dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-Hmp-dijo en una risa sarcástica Fugaku cruzando los brazos.

-Mi abuelo es una de las personas menos atemorizantes, es muy amable y gentil, pero eso si no lo quieres enfrentar en batalla ahí es aterador.

-¿Abuelo?-pregunto Otani sorprendido

-Por lo general es una persona decente , algo desesperante pero decente-dijo Fugaku mirando a el cielo.

-Fugaku-dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza.

Otani bajo la cabeza-¿podre irme a casa después de decirles todo lo que se?

Fugaku no le contesto y siguió caminando hasta cruzar las puertas de konoha pero Fu y Kushina se quedaron donde estaban mirándose y luego mirándole.

-Todo estara bien-le dijo calmada-anda

Fugaku alzo la ceja y espero a que Kushina llegara poniéndose a su lado

Los 2 hombres de la puerta saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza pero una muchacha estaba por salir a una misión. Y se topo de frente con ellos.

-¡OHHHH!, ¡Kush-channnnnnnn!-Otani sonrio mirándola , la de ojos perla tenia una cara de sorpresa mientras Fugaku suspiro fastidiado-Y…Oh…Ehh…Fu…Fugaku Uchiha-sempai-termino con dificulatad la chica.

Fu ladro moviendo la cola. Y salió disparado hacia dentro de la aldea desapareciendo de vista.

-Yui-dijo Kushina neutralmente sin denotar alegría o disgusto-¿Cómo va todo?

-Ash-Tomo pose molesta mientras sus comapañeros de equipo se miraron entre si.

-Ahí va-dijo uno

-Otra vez-siguió el otro compañero molesto y empozo a mímicar detrás de Yui sus palabras.

-Se trata de Jin-chan.

Otani sonreía mientras miraba alrededor Konoha esta llena de vida. Mientras Yui empezabaa contar las calamidades y perversidades de Jinmu , Kushina abrió la boca horrorizada, al enterarse de todos los sucios detalles mientras Otani y Fugaku se miraron entre si con confusión ante tanta información, minuto después empezó a contar hacerca de lo que paso con Midory, Kushina cerro los ojos con fuerza agarrando aire.

-¿Mi mama te saco la lengua?-dijo sin sorpresa.

-No mas bien se la enseño-dijo uno de los compañeros de Yui-por que no fue a sacarle la lengua a Yui

-¿y…

-Y mi querida cuñadita …

("_**cuñadita")**_

-…Ayudame con Jinmu….-suplico

Fugaku hablo molesto-Ahora no, tenemos cosas que hacer –agarro a Kushina y la arrastro casi hacia a el.

-Oye-dijo Otani señalando el brazo de la chica-Creo que le duele que la agarres asi

-Otani-dijo Kushina

-No, no le duele-respondió Fugaku molesto.

-Ehh-tartamudeo Kushina- Yui si claro te ayudare con mi hermano-dijo aun con su brazo en la mano de Fugaku.

-Vámonos-dijo el compañero y Yui al ver la cara Fugaku mejor se fue calladita y sin chistar, Otani seguía mirando negativamente a el Uchiha, de repente 2 ladridos se 3 personas voltearon y vieron a Jinmu corriendo detrás de Momo y Fu que había ido a buscarlos sin tardar ni un segundo.

-¡Kushina!-

-Jinmu-dijo alegre y se libero de las manos de Fu, Otani miro a el joven que se acerco a ellos, Jinmu abrazo aliviado a su hermana y la cargo suspendiéndola de el suelo unos cm. Fugaku se puso las manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Cómo te fue?...Espera a que papá sepa que has llegado…¡oh! Tengo que avisar a Itachi dijo que si sabia algo de ti lo localizara Fugaku ¿Cómo va la cosa?

-¿La cosa?-repitió Fugaku

Kushina rio

-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo casi como un niño al mirar a Otani que parpadeo.

-Otani el es mi hermano Jinmu , -sonrió –Jinmu el es Otani.

Jinmu sonrió e iba a decir algo pero…

-Es solo un simple capturado no necesitabas presentarlo con tanta formalidad-dijo Fugaku y Jinmu miro a su hermana.

-Fugaku –dijo casi suplicante-Olvida lo que dijo, Jinmu el es mas bien un invitado.

-Mucho gusto -dijo dándole la mano-Bienvenido a Konoha.

Otani sonrió.

**XxX**

-….Y por eso nombro este dia como el dia mundial de el ramen…¿Qué?-Como respuesta Naruto recibió de Sasuke un periodicazo en la cara mientras Sai y Shilkamaru que eran parte de sus consejeros se miraron con pesadez.

-Deja de decir idioteces-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!

-Que problemático eres Sasuke por que no lo dejas pasar-dijo Shikamaru bostezando-cuando el pum pum de la puerta se escucho,

-Adelante –dijo alegre Naruto y un corazoncito salió de su espalda

-Ayy-exclamo Sasuke pasando una mano por su cara.

Sai sonreía.

-Hokage sama-Fugaku entro serio como siempre seguido de Kushina y un timido Otani que hizo una reverencia ante los ojos curiosos de todos los presentes. -Sasuke miro a su hijo analíticamente-Hemos terminado la misión.

-Reporte-dijo Sasuke serio.

-¡Kushina!-Solo se vio como el cabello de Sasuke se alboroto cando Naruto salto de su escritorio hacia Kushina. Otani rio un poco ya que la abrazo con fuerza-¿Estas bien?-no la dejaba contestar-Kushi, nunca mas te dejare ir a una misión tan larga y…

-Abuelo-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Naruto-Sasuke agarro a el rubio de la capa lanzándolo atrás de su escritorio haciandole volar

-¡Sasuke!-salio Naruto alzando el puño.

Shikamaru negó y Sai miro a Otani.

Cuando los 2 amigos se calmaron, Fugaku empezó a explicarlo todo, la isla, los mutantes , las bestias , el laboratorio etc… y Otani respiraba nervioso Kushina le sonreía cuando la volteaba a ver .Despues de la presentación el dio su versión , como pruebe viviente.

-Watari muerto-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en en la barbilla

-Misión exitosa-dijo Naruto sonriendo-eres muy inteligente muchacho y mi niña valiente –Kushina se sonrojo de vergüenza.-esta bien eso de mandar a saquear la isla e investigar-Mandare a Sakura-Sasuke le miro-¿Qué? Necesito que investigue y verifique el daño genético.

-Hablando de eso-Kushina miro a su abuelo-Otani como escucharon fue un experimento y fue de mucha ayuda para nosotros –(HMP)-asi ¿Qué será posible que lo analicen para ver los daños? Y también estaba pensando que si lo pueden hospedar en la mansión Hyuuga me gustaría hospedarlo en casa pero solo tenemos los cuartos de Jinmju , mis padres y yo, la mansión es enorme y tiene muchas habitaciones…por favor-Kushina evito la mirada asesina de Fuagaku

Naruto le miro Zorrunamente-Claro , si me lo pides tu , lo que sea hija-Kushina sonrió con los labios-Y para celebrar su regreso le diré a Hinata que haga una cena especial. También estas invitado Sasuke-Sasuke suspiro-Shikamaru , Sai si quieren…

-No-dijo Shikamaru-problemático mejor como en mi casa.

-Ino no me perdonaría que no cenara lo que ella haya preparado y mas sin avisarle sin porevio aviso-dijo Sai.

-Bueno me parece perfecto-dijo Fugaku-Sera interesante , hay un anuncio que hacer

Kushina respiro nerviosa.

**En la noche…**

**-**Kushina parece que quieres vomitar-dijo Jinmu mirando a su hermana con cara de preocupación. Kushina le sonrió tímidamente-Kush ¿estas bien?

-S-i-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema mientras se acomodaba su cabello que se lo peino en un medio chongo y tenia puesto una yukata color perla. Y trato de no pensar en la tempestad que vendría-Ah cierto vi a Yiu-J inmu le miro como si hubiera pronunciado el nombre un asesino serial-me conto todo.-

-Es peor que una plaga –dijo Jinmu alterado-la quiero y me cae bien pero no la amo.

-Dicelo esta loquuita por ti.

-Ante esta cara …si no lo esta …se me haría raro-dijo como cassanova

Kushina le miro negando, depues Jinmu le conto todo lo que paso .

-jajajjaaj

-Hermana se solidaria, fue horrible-dijo Jinmu-mi pobre oreja tiene suerte de estar pegada a mi.

-Hablando de mamá-dijo Kushina-Papá y ella están muy raros.

-Lo se.-dijo serio Jinmu-pero ya se les pasara.

Kushina asintió sin darle mucha importancia.

Los Inuzuka salieron de su casa en silencio había tensión en el ambiente, Kushina miraba de reojo a su padre que tenia un semblante de tristeza que no le había visto en mucho tiempo, Midory se ocupaba en su manga que tenia un hilo suelto evitando mirar a cualquiera, los perros se quedaron en casa asi que Jinmu se puso las manos en la cabeza. Mientras caminaban, Los Uchiha ya estaban ahí como Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura reían y conversaban Hinata hablaba con Meiko y Minato, Itachi hablaba con Fugaku y Hizashi, Kushina paso saliva y miro como Fugaku poso sus ojos en ella y se sonrojo, su hermano corrió hacia su fue con Minato y Hiroki fue a donde Sasuke y su hijo.

-Hola

-¡Otan!-exclamo Kushina alegre-¿Estas comodo?

-Tu abuela es muy amable-dijo vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca, su cabello gris recogido y sus ojos oro brillaban con intensidad.-Se parece mucho a ti o mas bien tu a ella. La habitación es enorme mas grande que la habitación que tenia en mi pueblo

Kushina sonrió.

-Me alegro-hizo una pausa-¿Pueblo?

-Veras yo…

-Kushina-Itachi interrumpió abrasándola con fuerza-Fugaku no me dejo hablar contigo como te fue en la misión.

-Bien –dijo acomodándose el cabello-¿Conoces a Otani?

Itachi asintió –la abuela ya nos presento

Otani sonreía feliz aunque no fuera su familia todo era tan cálido.

-A Comer-Llamo Hinata-Itachi fue hacia la mesa asi como todos , Fugaku hacio lentamente a Kushina y le beso en la mejilla.

-¿Lista?

-Ehh

-No importa yo me encargo-dijo Fugaku

Hinata estaba en la cabecera, Naruto a lado de ella a lado de este Minato y seguía Meiko y depues Iatchi en la otra cabecera estaba , Sasuke alado Sakura Fugaku, Hizashi, Hiroki, Midory Jinmu Otani, …Kushina

-¡Que aproveche!_Dijo Naruto-y se empezó a comer pasaron unos minutos

- Tengo algo que decir-informo Itachi

Todos le miraban confundidos, Kushina estaba sonrojada de pena.

-En la misión, pasaron muchas cosas –Fugaku se levanto y alzo la mano hacia Kushina esta entendió y se levanto dando la vuelta y dándosela-no quiero que se enteren por otro lado Kushina y yo empesaremos a salir…solo les informo.

Naruto escupió el te con los ojos blancos mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de decir SASUKE.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

Hiroki se estaba ahogando con el pescado mientras Midory abrió la boca hasta el suelo.

Jinmu sonreía sabia que su hermana estaba feliz al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la espalda de su padre.

Hizashi miro a su alrededor temiendo el principio de una tragedia.

Hinata miro a Naruto con tristeza

Meiko se tapo la cara

Minato miro a Midory preocupado.

Otani miro a todos en la mesa.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada alguien había reaccionado inesperadamente.

-¡Sharingan!

Fugaku hizo aun lado a Kushina

-¡ITACHI!-gritaron casi todos los de la mesa.

-¡FUGAKU!-grito Sakura preocupada -¡ITACHI!

Midory se puso las manos en la boca.

Itachi tenia el sharingan activado mirando a su tío con odio este también lo tenia activado , lo tenia ahorcado contra la pared.

-¡Itachi suéltalo!-grito Kushina mientras se acerco y agarro a su primo de el brazo, de repente todos se habian levantado .Menos Sasuke y Otani.

-NO TE VOY A PERMITIR ESTO-grito Itachi

Jinmu estaba anonadado jamás había visto a su primo asi.

…KUSHINA …ES DEMASIADO BUENA Y AMABLE PARA ESTAR CONTIGO…SOLO LA VAS A HACER SUFRIR…MALDITA SEA KUSHINA ES MIA…NADIE LA AMA MAS QUE YO.

-¿Qué…

-SI KUSHINA TE AMO Y NO COMO A UNA PRIMA TE DESEO PARA MI COMO MUJER

Todos incluyendo Kushina sostuvieron el aire con cara de asombro, Otani parecía incomodo Sasuke parecía en estado de Shock, Sakura empezó a llorar, Jinmu pensó que no escucho bien, Hinata respiraba rápido, Hiroki se hizo hacia atrás a punto de colapsar, Midory aun tenia la mano en la boca, Hizashi miro a Itachi con incredulidad Meiko abrió la boca y Minato se puso rojo de furia. Naruto se quedo de piedra.


	9. Chapter 9:Otani

-Jajajaj-El silencio fue roto por Naruto que aplaudía y reía sinceramente-Chicos, basta de bromas y vamos a sentarnos a comer, Itachi suelta a Fugaku esta bien al principio me la trague toda pero…-Todos le miraron seriamente y ahí es cuando sus ojos azules miraron a los negros de Sasuke que parecía seriamente enojado hacia mucho que no le había visto así, Kushina seguía agarrando el brazo de su primo para que dejara ir a Fugaku parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, En eso Itachi agarro con fuerza a su prima y la puso detrás de el, sobreprotegiéndola, Kushina parecía catatónica y asustada miro a Fugaku que a la velocidad de la luz golpeo en la cara a Itachi que salió disparado haciendo un hoyo en la pared.

-¡Itachi!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA ENFERMO!-dijo Fugaku con sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Agarro a Kushina con brusquedad.

-Suéltala-susurro Itachi-¡SUELTALA!-desapareció y apareció de tras de Fugaku que detuvo su patada con una mano. Lo aventó y su cuerpo patino por toda la mesa donde estaban los mangares que iban a comer.

Sakura estaba bañada en lagrimas-¡BASTA!

Jinmu se puso delante de Itachi y la agarro de el cuello de su camisa-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-QUITATE –parecía un extraño aventó a su primo a un lado volando hacia el otro extremo.

-¡Jinmu!-3 voces se escucharon Midory que fue con su niño, Hinata y Kushina.

-ITACHI-grito Minato furico y Meiko que estaba igual que su madre le impedio ir-SULTAME MEIKO

-¿Qué no ves que si vas no vas a solucionar nada?, solo lo iras a golpear y no te voy a permitir que lastimes a nuestro hijo hasta la muerte.

-MEIKO CALLATE.

-CALLATE TU MINATO-dijo Meiko alterada.-TRANQUILIZATE, -bajo la voz para que solo el la escuchara mira a mi madre y a la tuya…espera a casa y ahí si pateale el culo si quieres, pero ya hay suficiente drama.

Hiroki estaba helado lo único que recordó después fue como le dio un puñetazo a Itachi y después intento ir hacia Fugaku pero, Itachi lo aventó a un lado. Ya que Fugaku iba hacia a el salto e hizo un agujero en el techo, Naruto estaba con las manos apretadas mirando a el suelo y Sasuke parecía decepcionado y acongojado.

-Ay-Midory vio como Hiroki sangraba de la cabeza había aterrizado donde estaba un jarron de vidrio-HIROKI-Este se levanto y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Fugaku que solo esquivaba sus ataques.

-Señor Inuzuka-dijo Fugaku serio-no es con usted-y salió disparado hacia el techo-Midory llego a tiempo para abrazar a Hiroki e impedir que fuera , Kushina estaba arrodillada a lado de su hermano que le sonrió de lado y la brazo mientras esta lloraba

-Jinmu, ¿Qué hice?-le dijo entre sollozos.

-Baka-dijo Jinmu-no es tu culpa.

-¡Sasuke!-Sakura lloraba con sentimiento no podía ver a sus 2 mas grandes Tesoros peleando.

-Na…Naruto-dijo Hinata con voz preocupada-El rubio le miro serio y asintió.

-Sasuke

-Hmp

En el techo los 2 se miraron con rencor Fugaku mas bien parecía tranquilo y sonrio cruelmente.

-Pensé que eras un estúpido-cruzo los brazos-pero, rompiste tu propia marca-Itachi respiraba como toro-IDIOTA es tu prima, es tu sangre , ni lo sueñes- hizo un movimiento de cabeza involuntario-Itachi, no quiero lastimarte.

-¿Cress que me vas a lastimar?-pregunto altaneramente señalándose-no soy débil "tio"-termino sarcasticamente

-Itachi-Fugaku se tallo los ojos-No quiero que mi hermana y Minato…

-NO TRATES DE METER A MIS PADRES EN ESTO, -grito Y Fugaku que había desactivado el sharingan lo volvió a activar-Chi…

-Kat…-al ver que lo iban a atacar rápidamente el hijo de Sakura reacciono , pero ninguno pudo decir mas,Sasuke se le apareció como un fantasma enfrente de el con su sharingan activado mirándolo serio, tan serio que parecía una estatua , Fugaku no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la bajo evitando encontrarse con esos rojos ojos, Naruto estaba haciendo lo suyo deteniendo de la muñeca a Itachi cuando se le apareció por detrás su nieto lo miro fugazmente Itachi aparto su mirada lleno de vergüenza a la vez de que la electricidas en su mano disminuí no sabia que hacer o que pensar solo lo tenia bien sujetado. Sasuke por su parte tenia mucho que decir.

-Ustedes 2 son el colmo-Sasuke desactivo su sharingan al ver que todo había acabado mirándolos de uno a otro.

-Yo no empeze-dijo Fugaku –

-¡Callate que estoy hablando!-dijo Sasuke molesto, Naruto miro a Fugaku con molestia-

-Es mejor ir a a la torre-dijo Naruto sin solta a Itachi-Ahí podremos hablar y tener las cosas en miro a Naruto sus ojos azules detonaban preocupación.-Ahora muévanse.

**Adentro de la mansión Hyuga**

Sakura seguía sollozando siendo consolada por Hinata y Meiko que le llevaba un poco de te, Hizashi estaba sentado a lado de Jinmu que observaba la herida de su padre meintras Midory tenia su mirada fija en el gran agujero de lo techo solo observando el cielo estrellado, nadie decía nada, Kushina que estaba en un rinco cerca de la puerta , se limpiaba las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas. Su hermano solo le miraba con apoyo, su padre parecía no querer verla, sintió un timido jalon de la manga de su Yukata , Otani le agarro la muñeca y mientras todos seguían con sus cosas y sin quie nadie se diera cuenta la puso de pie y la llevo por un pasillo, y salió por una ventana seguido de la de ojos perla seguía llorando.

-Crei que querrías salir de ahí-dijo bajo Otani

Kushina solo asintió.-Gracias.

Hubo un silencio mientras caminaban y terminaron en uno de los tantos jardines.

-Este lugar es tan apacible-dijo Otani sonriendo-Huele muy bien-la brisa fresca le revolvió su cabello gris.

-Si-dijo débilmente y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro Otani le sonreía cálidamente era una sonrisa que le inspiraba confianza.

-No es tu culpa-Otani se sento en el césped.-No puedes manejar los sentimientos de las personas.

-Es mi primo-dijo seria-jamas pensé que…-Respiro hondo

-No hablemos de eso-dijo mirando a el cielo y Kushina pudo ver su perfecto perfil-Estoy seguro de que hablaras mucho de esta noche …ya sabes…por tu familia…pero mientras puedas, olvidalo, se que es difícil, pero ya lo hecho , hecho esta, solo tienes que calmarte, ya sabras que hacer.-Kushina asintió-Bueno se ha hablado mucho de ti.

Kushina sonrio sincera.

-Para que olvides este incidente-Otani la miro-Antes de que nos interrumpieran te estaba hablando de mi pueblo ¿cierto?-La chica asintió-Vivía en una isla mas alejada de donde nos tenia Watari, muchos km. Mas, soy herrero, no es un trabajo muy remunerado ni nada de hecho, esta casa es demasiado para mi-sonrió de lado-mi hermano y yo vivíamos solos con papá, -Kushina escuchaba atenta –Un buen dia Watari llego y ofreció trabajo y esas cosas, yo y mi hermano queríamos algo mejor, jamás me imagine que íbamos a hacer solo ratas de laboratorio, Queríamos una buena vida, yo no soy ambicioso, pero mi pequeño hermano si, el quería salir de esas islas olvidadas por los países, por los grandes gobernantes, en resumen soy muy pobre no tengo nada-Miro a Kushina que parpadeo queriendo hablar-si yo puedo , tu también, yo ya no tengo familia, de hecho no se si mi padre este vivo, si Watari utilizo a las otras personas para destruirlas, estoy en ceros.

-Lo siento-dijo Kushina bajando la mirada

-Nehh, no lo sientas-dijo sonriendo-Eh Mañana ire con la Sra. Uchiha a ver como estoy…¿Me dolerá?

-Ja-Rio al ver la cara de susto de Otani-No se, pero creo que no, Sakura-san es muy cuidadosa con la gente hace todo lo posible por que estén cómodos.

-¡Kushina!-Jinmu grito con fuerza.

Kushina cerro los ojos irritada y miro a su hermano que se acerco a ellos .

-Papá dice que es hora de irnos-Kushina se levanto e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras Jinmu miraba con amistad a Otani-Y te dire esta ha sido la noche mas shockeante de mi existencia.

-Gracias Jinmu , me haces sentir mejor-dijo sarcástica Kushina seriamente .

-Hay hermanita-dijo Jinmu agarandola de la mano-debiste nacer fea asi te hubieras ahorrado estas situaciones-Kushina negó mientras Otani rio-Hey, Otani, ¿no vienes?

-No-dijo sonriente-Estoy bien aquí, Gracias Jinmu-san.-Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es agradable-dijo el chico a su hermana que no contesto -¿Kush?

-Ehhh si –dijo distraídamente.

-Hermana, estarás bien-Jinmu bajo la mirada sombriamente-Itachi esta confundido eso es todo.

-Te aventó con mucha fuerza.-dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien-dijo riendo-He peleado innumerables veces con Itachi y no iba en serio –callo tomándola de el brazo con cuidado-Kushi, papá esta como loco, jamás lo había visto asi-Kushina suspiro-Mamá ha estado hablando con el y en cada intento termina alejándose de ella, no te preocupes estoy contigo , todo estaría bien, a mi deveras, me da gusto que ya estés con el cara de limón de Fugaku- Kushina se sonrojo-Itachi es un idiota, deveras lo quiero moler a golpes, el solito puso esta casa de cabeza-Kushina respiro hondo.

-Itachi-susurro-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Tu?

-Si-respondió la chica.

-No-dijo asustado su hermano-Cuando tienes esa mirada haces puras locuras-¿recuerdas cuando te perdias a cada rato y a mi me castigaban por tu culpa?-Kushina le miro suplicante.-No, no y No-Deja que Abuelo Naruto y Sasuke –sama arreglen esto.

-Tengo que hablar con Itachi-

-¿Quieres morirte?-dijo Jinmu espantado-Fugaku va a matarlo, de paso a ti papá, asi que no. Por ahora no es prudente.

-¡Jinmuuuuuuuuu!

-No

Kushina siguió a su hermano que se adelanto.

**XxX**

Sasuke miraba a Itachi con enojo y a su hijo de la misma manera, Naruto parecía estar pensando que hacer, cuando al parecer su amigo ya no se pudo contener mas un tremendo puñetazo le propino a el de ojos jade. Fugaku permanecía impasible y tranquilo sabia que seguirá el.

-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto mirando como se estaba conteniendo a si mismo.-

-ERES UN ASCO -Sasuke miro a su hijo-ES TU PRIMA, SUS PADRES MIS ALUMNOS. -Itachi se levanto limpiándose la sangre.

-La he respetado-dijo Itachi-lo siento, abuelos en verdad no lo pude evitar al saber que Fugaku-apreto los dientes-El no va a ser bueno con ella.

Fugaku rio.

-Hmp

-ERES UN…-

-NO MAS ITACHI-dijo Naruto serio-Fugaku…¿vas enserio con Kushina?

Sasuke e Itachi miraron a Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo seriamente-no voy a cometer 2 veces el mismo error, aunque Kushina es seria a veces suele ser como sus padres de jóvenes no podría soportar otra vez-Su amigo sabia perfectamente de que hablaba.

-Fugaku con lo que a mi concierne, no me opongo a tu relación con mi nieta, de hecho ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu hermana esta casada con mi hijo y todo ha ido bien, solo te advierto una cosa-hizo una pausa dramática , Naruto apretó los puños-por muy hijo que sea de Sasuke y Sakura-chan y muy mi ahijado…te cuelgo de "aquellito" de el lugar mas alto de Konoha, ¿quedo claro?

-Ehh-Fugaku parpadeo-Si mas que Claro Hokage-sama

Sasuke le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Itachi se puso rojo de furia-SOLO ASI , LO DEJARAS ESTAR CON KUSHINA

-TU CIERRA LA BOCA –dijo Sasuke fuertemente

-Itachi, no quiero que te acerques a Kushina por un tiempo-dijo Naruto molesto.

-¿Qué?-susurro el de ojos jade.


	10. Chapter 10:Años

La cuarta guerra ninja no era nada, nada con lo que se avecinaba en casa, Kushina Inuzuka caminaba delante en total silencio sepulcral sentía los pasos de sus padres y el aliento de su hermano en el cuello ya que estaba justo detrás de ella le susurro algo que no alcanzo a entender, había sido una noche llena de verdades y sorpresas, y sentía que su familia se estaba desmoronando y todo por su culpa. Kushina sintió un hoyo en el estomago, de miedo, su madre solo la miraba detenidamente y su padre aun no se atrevía a mirarla no sabía que era peor, si no fuera por Jinmu estaría perdida, añadiéndole limón a la herida no podía dejar de sentir preocupación por Fugaku ¿Qué le haría Sasuke?, ¿Naruto lo habría golpeado?, Kushina cerro los ojos tratando de pensar que hacer o como solucionar lo que había provocado, peor no sabría como sentirse ahora con Itachi. Solo quería ir a su cuarto encerrarse y llorar en paz, pero sabria que eso seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su hermano la apuraba para que subiera las escaleras empujándola discretamente y sin decir nada para huir. No Funciono.

-Kushina-la voz de Midory sonó seria algo inusual , Kushina se detuvo en seco con un pie en el primer escalón -Jinmu …¿podrías subir a tu habitación? Hiroki y yo necesitamos hablar con tu hermana.

Jinmu tomo de los hombros a su hermana, antes de decir nada , miro a los ojos azules de su madre que le pedían de favor que subiera , Kushina respiro hondo volteo a mirarle y asintió tomando su mano de su hombro gentilmente para que la soltara. El de ojos caramelo apretó la boca impotente sin poder decir nada mas que asentir y subir en el pasillo vio a su perra Momo acostada enfrente de su habitación lo mismo que Fu que dormía, Momo fue hacia a el este le acarricio e impidió que fuera abajo, ya que quería saludar a los otros miembros de la familia, Jinmu no se encerro se quedo en ese pasillo para escuchar. Vio como Yoh bajo las escaleras, Momo le miro reprochale.

-El puede hacer en esta casa lo que le venga en gana y lo sabes Momo-dijo muy bajo el Inuzuka.-Kush-termino preocupado

Kushina estaba parada ante la mirada de su madre que al parecer le miraba con comprensión, mientras Hiroki seguía igual. Midory al ver que Hiroki era incapaz de seguir empezo.

-Hija-Midory se aclaro la garganta-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Kushina no respondió. Y bajo la mirada.

-Kushina-dijo Midory-¿Cómo esta eso de que estas saliendo con Fugaku Uchiha? ¿Desde Cuando?

Kushina sentía seca la garganta.-Desde…etto…desde…

-DILO –dijo enojado Hiroki.

Midory le miro seria , Yoh ya estaba a su lado .

-Fue en la misión, pero Papá no se porque estas enojado-Hiroki le miro furioso-Te hablamos desde un principio con la verdad, además no se porque se ponen asi, Mamá no te opongas a esto, me contaste como mi abuelo se oponía a su relación. En serio no es gran cosa.

Midory cerro los ojos asintiendo-Si, lo se tu ´puedes andar con quien quieras…no me preocupa eso…es solo…

Hiroki interrumpió.

-Solo que es el hijo de nuestro sensei-acabo Hiroki irritado-Es un Uchiha , lo conozco Kushina a el le gustan mucho las mujeres , te va a herir , yo no quiero ver eso…no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase-Kushina alzo una ceja mientras Midory le miro sorprendida-eres una persona muy sentimental y muy inocente.-no quiero que sufras

-Por inocente te refieres que crees que soy una estúpida-dijo seria pero sin molestarse.-

-No-dijo Midory negando hablando por Hiroki.-el no se refería a eso…

-Kushina estas mal pues si en ese aspecto eres un poco inexperta no estupida…también seduciendo a Itachi…-Hiroki apretó los puños.

-¡HIROKI!

Kushina se ofendió –Yo…jamás seduci a Itachi…JAMAS ¿ COMO PÚEDES PENSAR ESO DE MI?

Hiroki estaba rojo de enojo sin escucharla-ES TU PRIMO

-¡LO SE!-dijo Kushina empezando a llorar-yo no tenia idea-escondio su rostro en sus manos, ¿ustedes lo notaron? ¿Ehh?-pregunto desolada.

-No- respondió Midory y Hiroki solo se levanto sin decir mas asotando la puerta. Kushina seguía llorando.

-Hija puedes ir a tu cuarto-Midory se levanto-ire a calmar a tu padre , veras que todo estara bien, y tienes mi apoyo con lo de Fugaku ¿va? –Midory salió detrás de su al escuhar la puerta corrediza cerrarse salió al encuentro con su hermana abrazandola , Kushina escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano. Podían escuchar los gritos de su madre.

-Hiroki –Midory le siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo se puso enfrente de el.-¿Qué te pasa? Como se te ocurre decirle eso a la niña, la haces sentir mal, ademas me expusiste si tienes algo que decirme acerca de lo que paso hace AÑOS dimelo en la cara -Midory pudo ver lo desdichado que se veía su esposo mientras le dijo algo inaudible Midory alcanzo a leer sus labios-no seas bobo, ella jamás nos dejara, nadie te la va a quitar ,y si Fugaku le hace daño todos les partiremos la cara, no creo que se arriesgue conociéndonos a todos, y no se escondieron, si se que es hijo de Sasuke y será difícil pero…

-A veces ella es como tu-Midory parpadeo-pocas…es mas parecida a Hinata-sama, pero aun asi no quiero que haga lo que tu.

Midory bajo la cabeza amargamente-¿Cómo yo?, ¿Eso es malo ¿…Ehh Hiroki, lo dices como si fuera un pécado.

EL castaño negó –te Amo, pero es mi hija si, puede tomar decisiones presipitadas.

Midory se dio la media vuelta-Si no querías que nuestros hijos se parecieran a mi ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

Hiroki se dio cuenta de que la embarro bien y bonito.-Por que te amo-la volteo y la beso –Midory lo quito bruscamente.

-Últimamente no se que te pasa-Midory desapareció y Hiroki se jalo sus castaños cabellos frustrado.

**xXx**

" Como si lo hubiera querido como si lo deseara , no fue a propósito es mi sangre lo se lo he sabido siempre desde que era una niña me cautivo , no es mi culpa, es suya ,¡ MALDICION! la sangre me hierve de coraje y odio hacia mi mismo, ¿Por qué es mi prima? ¿Por qué yo soy yo? QUIEREO SER FUGAKU, ese maldito ególatra, ese desgraciado , yo seria eso y mas por Kush, Quisiera arrancarle la garganta, mis abuelos no lo entienden, no me quieren comprender, No quiero ni ver a mis padres, no quiero el sermón será eterno, las palabras de el abuelo Naruto aun me retumban en mis oídos tendre un guardia que me impedirá acercarme a Kushina hasta que se me baje la "locura" me asigno una misión en una semana mas que me dejara fuera de la aldea casi un mes, dentro de lo que cabe me fue bien, no me envio a Suna como sugirió Mi abuelo Sasuke, lo que le saco de quicio, ahora a pensar de mi familia soy un enfermo, psicópata , sucio, no se como le hare para ver a la cara a mis tíos , a Jinmu …¡MIERDA, MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA!...LA DESEO QUIERO QUE KUSHINA SEA PARA MI , la amo como jamás he pensado amar ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente? ¿Por qué? . solo se una cosa no dejare que Fugaku se la quede."

**XxX**

-¡Papá! Hiroki me…-Midory se quedo de piedra-al parecer su padre salió de la torre , cuando fue a la mansión y no lo encontró se imagino que seguiría en su lugar de trabajo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Midory

La de ojos azules batallo en responder.

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo con una reverencia ligera mirando hacia la puerta el jounin ya estaba grande pero aun fuerte las arrugas que tenia en el contorno de los ojos que antes se veían a pensar de Midory sensuales ahora eran mas pronunciadas, a pesar de la edad se mantenía seguramente por su buena alimentación y constante entrenamiento , aunque sabia que sus sentimientos ahora eran claros era incomodo estar sola con el después de tanto tiempo, cuando coincidían había siempre tensión , especialmente por parte de Naruto y Hiroki, y salían huyendo a pesar de pasar tantos años aun no podía superarlo en especial que no quedaron en muy buenos términosel siempre estaba constante por su abuelo.-¿Que hace aquí? A estas horas.

Kakashi le sonrió con los ojos-tu padre me llamo al parecer necesita un consejo ya que el que le dio Sauske no le gusto-Midory medio sonrió.

-¿Dónde esta el?

-Salio con Sasuke, seguramente regresara pronto.

-Bueno fue un gusto verle pero me tengo que ir

-Si te incomoda mi presencia puedo irme yo-dijo comprendiendo al ver la manera cortante en que le respondía

-No-dijo rápidamente sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza-¿Por qué habría que incomodarme?

Kakashi sonrió-Sigues igual.

La sonrisa de Midory desapareció.

-¿Problemas con tu esposo?

Midory parpadeo como preguntando.

-Es obvio llegaste hablando de el y…-corto sonriendo-tienes la misma mirada cuando me venia a contar que habías discutido con el , ¿recuerdas?

Midory se sonrojo-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-hubo un silencio y Midory se sento en un sillón-¿Por qué cuando le veo me duele aquí?-la mujer con su puño apunto a su pecho.

Kakashi suspiro.-A mi me pasa igual, pero me alegro que seas feliz tienes una hermosa familia…en especial tu hija.

Midory se sobresalto

-¡OIGAME!

-ajajajjajajajaja –rio Kakashi con burla-deberias a ver visto tu cara-Midory se dio cuenta que tenia el puño alzado y los ojos desorbitados, buena para romper el hielo-Es broma, ya no estoy para esas emociones contigo fue suficiente-Midory se sonrojo , hubo otro silencio-¿Recuerdas el dia de tu boda?

Midory asintió triste.-el mismo dia de el cumpleaños de Itachi-eso le hizo recordar a su sobrino.

-No había tenido otra oportunidad para decirte que lo siento mucho

Midory sonrió –Ya no importa Kakashi-sensei-Midory tenia un nudo en la garganta-No me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros…gracias a eso Entendi cuanto me ama Hiroki. Al contrario , Gracias Kakashi-sensei por enseñarme a amar con tanta pasión , lo nuestro fue solo un calentamiento , mientras llegaba Hiroki .-sonrio.

-Vaya fui utilizado-dijo comicamente.

-No-rio Midory-no lo quise decir así –se puso nerviosa-ja , ya no se ni lo que digo, me refiero a que…

-No me des explicaciones.-dijo Kakashi-esta bien se lo que quieres decir,

Midory vacilo-en ese momento si lo amaba yo…

-No me digas mas-Kakashi le sonrio-entiendo. -Midory sonrió de oreja a oreja se levanto sin pensarlo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el hombre ya de la tercera edad abrasándolo con fuerza y cariño-

-¿QUEEEE ES ESTO?...¡KAKASHI SENSEI!-Naruto casi caes de brusques al presenciar esa escena de rencuentro.-¡MIDORY!... COMO SI NO TUVIERA SUFICIENTE CON ITACHI …PARA QUE USTEDES OTRA VEZ…

**xXx**

Hiroki estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sus hijos ya estaban dormidos, pero su esposa tardo demasiado en llegar en que su enojo disminuyera bajo las escaleras y la vio aun con su cara molesta.

-Amor no quise hacerte sentir mal-Hiroki empezó-es solo que…Mhh

Hiroki no pudo continuar ya que Midory sele abalanzo en el cuello besándolo, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-Inuzuka te adoro estúpido.-dijo Midory mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Hiroki le respondió con un abrazo fuerte.-¿No estabas enojada?-pregunto al separarse.


	11. Chapter 11: miradas

-Kushina-

La nieta de el Hokage levanto la cabeza la escondia entre sus rodillas, encima de su cama a su lado su amigo Fu , la miraba con tristeza, en sus manos tenia el sai de plata que le presto su padre cuando se fue a la misión de reconocimiento, aun no se lo devolvía, lo encontró arriba de su buro y lo apretaba con fuerza , pensando como le hablaría a su padre , lo habia escuchado llegar hace horas pero no sabia que decir y regresarle su sai era una buena excusa. Su hermano le miraba con pena a su lado Momo olfateaba y le ladro a su hermano que le chillo bajando de la cama , los 2 canes salieron dejando a sus amos solos. El Inuzuka se sentó a su lado y le beso la cabeza busco su mano y se la tomo. La de ojos perla le regalo una media sonrisa a su hermano.

-Papá cree que soy de lo peor-dijo en un susurro-

-¡JA!-rio Jinmu sarcástico-Como dice mama-en eso imito a su madre fingiendo tener una cabellera sedosa y rubia –"Ay, hijos ya saben que su Papá esta …-hizo una pausa-asi como que medio idiota-Kushina soltó una risa ahogada, si esas cosas decía su madre.

-Que no te escuche-dijo después seria-esta bien cuando lo dice mamá, pero en cambio tu.-dijo levantando una ceja Kushina.

-Olvídalo Kushina, ahora, Invoque a Gamasaki-dijo sonriendo el de ojos caramelo, Kushina coloco cabello atrás de su oreja-eres tan cambiante , que temo que te desaparezcas como cuando éramos niños. –hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos-Espero no estar equivocado-Kushina le miro interrogante.-Hace un momento dije que no te iba a ayudar, temo por mi vida-sonrio guiñándole un ojo –El abuelo mando a Itachi-hizo una mueca enojado-a una misión con Kou y su padre, por lo que se es algo larga, no tanto como un año pero si se demoran tardaran algunos meses-Kushina suspiro-según el abuelo., se ira en una horas.

-¿Horas?-Kushina negó-tengo que ir hablar con el.

-No-exclamo Jinmu preocupado-Voy contigo, sabia que dirias algo asi.

-Tengo que ir sola-Kushina lo agarro de los hombros-cubreme.

Jinmu negaba.

-Por favor-dijo con sus ojos perla suplicando puestos en los chocolate rogando

Jimmu asintió.-Si no vuelves en 30 minutos te voy a buscar.

Kushina sonrió y le beso la mejilla-¿Sabias que eres el el mejor hermano?

Jinmu sonrió-Es una de mis tantas cualidades-Kushina rodo los ojos sonriéndole-Cuidado que Tia Meiko y Tio Minato no te vean.-la chica asintió-te acompaño a salir.

**XxX**

-Asi que también por eso me llamaste-dijo Kakashi mirando un papel-Naruto asintió con la mirada perdida.-Esta bien buscare a ese feudal, Vaya , arreglar un matrimonio-el ninja copia se sento en el sillón , ¿Itachi sabe algo de esto?-dijo a Sasuke y a Naruto estos negaron- ¿Meiko?-otro cabezeo-despues miro a Naruto-¿Minato?-el rubio negó y su maestro le miro confundido y apuntando a Sasuke.

-Fue su idea, de el, solo de el-Naruto se puso una mano en la cara-Si Hinata y Midory lo supieran. Estamos haciendo lo mismo , Me matan ¿recuerdas lo que paso con esa misión de la hija de el feudal este…¿como se llamaba?...ah si Kunico ese era el nombre…Sasuke esto esta mal-…y

-Pero no lo sabran, por que aquí todos vamos a cerrar la bo-co-ta-dijo Sasuke de Naruto a Kakashi-Tu puedes tomar las decisiones que quieres, sobre la aldea, tus hijos, tus nietos, pero Itachi es el único que tengo y en esto tengo que intervenir YO-Naruto negó y Sasuke activo su sharingan molesto-es hora que se case, asi se olvidara de Kushina- Naruto suspiro negando

-Sasuke, si esto se pone feo no me vayas a meter-Naruto le dijo serio-no quiero perder a mi nieto.-Estoy tan impotente y tan enojado como tu.

-Hmp

Kakashi los miraba en silencio

-Si, es hermosa-dijo mirando la foto-pero no mas hermosa que Kushina depues de todo es hija de Midory- sonrio burlón acerca de su comentario, lo que quería era hacer enojar a Naruto. Sasuke le miro altanero como diciendo que no era momentos de bromas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

**XxX**

Era ya muy de noche , sentía el fresco en su piel , esa misión ya estaba asignada, desde hace mucho solo lo agregaron , sus ojos jade estaban rojos por aguantarse las lagrimas, su abuelo Sasuke le había enseñado a no llorar jamás, asi que se aguanto hasta que salieron , quitándoselas con brusquedad, los oídos le zumbaban de tanto oír gritar a sus padres. El cachete le tenía rojo por la cachetada que le dio su madre y la mirada de rabia de su padre.

_("Eres un sin vergüenza", la voz femenina de su madre lo atormento nomas cruzo la puerta)_

_("Es tu prima…Hija de mi hermana" grito su padre)_

Solo recuerda gritarles que se iria a una misión y encerrarse para hacer su maleta al salir de casa su madre tenia sus ojos jade llenos de lagrimas y su padre a su lado sin decir nada.

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos , camino varios metros volteo preparando un kunai , era luna llena arriba en un árbol y cuando las nubes siguieron su curso, vio a su parecer lo mas hermoso que había, su prima , sus cabellos cobrizos bailaba con el viento , sus perlas ojos lo miraban con tristeza , estaba vestida aun con el vestido de la cena que tuvo lugar hace horas, bajo de un salto , Itachi aparto la mirada de ella, Kushina quería abrazarlo como siempre lo había hecho pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué?

Itachi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para darle la espalda.

-Itachi- Kushina lloro-No te quiero perder-Itachi la miro-sin ti o sin mi hermano…yo…somos una familia…¿Por qué haces esto?

Itachi rio.-Es lo mejor…es horrible tener algo tan cerca sabiendo que nunca será tuyo.-Kushina negó.

-Estas confundido, -dijo con condesendencia la chica-claro que me amas …yo lo se , también te amo pero , es por que eres mi primo, estas confundiendo, vamos podemos estar como siempre, puedo hablar con el abuelo Naruto, para que…

-¡CALLATE!-Kushina paro en seco.-ME ALEJAN DE TI, ME ODIO CON CADA FIBRA DE MI SER, ODIO A FUGAKU , EL SIEMPRE ME HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, LO SOPORTABA PORQUE SE METIA CON COSAS QUE A MI NI ME INTERESABAN, PERO TU ERES OTRA HISTORIA.

-No –exclamo Kushina-es una locura TU NO ME AMAS ASI.

Itachi hechaba humos por los ojos-LOS ABUELOS, MIS PADRES, ESTOY HARTO TODOS ME DICEN QUE DEBO SETIR, QUE ESTOY, LOCO , ENFERMO Y QUE LA ABUELA SAKURA ME TIENE QUE REVISAR EL CEREBRO-se acerco a su prima que estaba asustada la agarro de los hombros con fuerza, cortándole la circulación , al igual que lo había hecho su tio Fugaku.

-Sueltame-dijo dulcemente agarrando su mano-Itachi-dijo –no , nos hagas esto.

Itachi aligero el apretón y con una mano acarricio su mejilla, Kushina dejo caer una lagrima triste porque la mirada desoladora de Itachi le llegaba a el corazón. Vio como su primo bajo su mirada para depues mirarla con fuerza se acerco a su oído y le dijo-Te amo.

Kushina negaba, en su distracción Itachi la beso con fuerza , Kushina lo trataba de alejar pero la apretó contra su cuerpo , Kushina lo trataba de golpear, pero su primo era mas fuerte que ella la obligo abrir la boca y le dio un beso mas intenso, de hecho no se podía comparar con los de Fugaku era un beso desesperado. Itachi le siguia besando en la mejilla .

-¡No!-dijo bajo para que nadie escuchara-¡Sueltame! Itachi, esto no esta bien –despues al ver que no la dejaba-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO! …-La callo con un beso, Kushina agarro los rubios cabellos jalándolos para que la dejara en eso paso algo que le helo la sangre a la chica jamás se imagino que su primo usara su sharingan contra ella, la arrastro hacia unos arboles mientras la seguia besando ella cerro los ojos evitando a los apretaba los ojos sintio la mano de Itachi en su trasero mientras con la otra hacia fuerza contra ella. estaba acorralada en un arbol , la beso el cuello -¡Itachi, no porfavir!

-Eres mia.

Kushina desconocia a Itachi, la imagen de su amable y sonriente primo se estaba desvaneciendo para ver a un Itachi con ojos de lloraba y temblaba sin poder controlarse, al momento de que empezo a llorar a mares y que Itachi la miro paro, no podia, no a la fuerza, el no era ese tipo de personas, se separo completamente exaltado respirando con dificultad , Kushina se acomodo el vestido, le habia quitado el vestido hasta el vientredejando ver un brassier azul cielo , la chica se lo acomodo rapidamente e Itachi alejo la seguia llorando en silencio sobandose el brazo.

-Kush-Itachi se acerco y Kushina lo miro con terror.-No...yo...no queria...-Itachi se agarro sus rubios cabellos -Perdoname-Kushina asentia quitandose las lagrimas-creo que los abuelos...tenian razon como siempre...y Fuagaku me superara de por vida.

-No-susurro Kushina, aunque estaba aterrada no queria que se fuera , queria hablar , no era solo su primo era su amigo, -No olvidalo se que..

-SOY UN IMBECIL...KUSHINA ESTUBE A PUNTO DE...-se callo parecia incapaz de seguir.

-si pero...Itachi no...te vayas.

-Kush te amo tanto...-dijo serio

Kushina quebro.

-...cuando regrese, espero no verte...

-¿_Como?

Y con un Puff desaparecio

-¡Kushina!

La chica no volteo ante el llamado de su mellizo.

-Te busque por todos lados, te pasaste de los 30...¿que pasa?

Kushina abarzo a su hermano con fuerza llorando desconsoladamente.


	12. Chapter 12 : Uchiha

La cara de Minato lo decía todo, tenia el ceño fruncido, la mirada de su pelinegra esposa pasaba por todos los lados de la casa menos a los ojos color perla, tan parecidos a los de su sobrina política, aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, y ¿Por qué paso?, ¿Cómo nadie se pudo dar cuenta?, el lugar vacio la su derecha le hizo encoger el corazón, Minato sorbía su te verde despacio temiendo que si se terminara se pudiera iniciar una conversación. Meiko tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer, mas bien tragar su huevo.

-¿Quieres algo mas?-pregunto la hija de Sasuke con cautela.

Minato negó.

L a mujer se levanto y empezó a recoger, Minato juntaba sus manos mirando a Meiko .

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?-dijo ácidamente.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo Meiko seria alzando los palillos-De nadie, el es un idiota-soltó apretando los labios, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, pensar que solo fue una mala broma y que al regresar, Itachi de la misión todo seria como antes.-Ni siquiera…nos dijo a que tipo de misión los envió Naruto-sama-Meiko se estaba quebrando.-¿Sera algo peligroso?-termino mas para si que para su marido, Minato se levanto pasándose una mano por el rostro.-Solo se fue.

-Iré a la mansión Hyuuga-se levanto Minato sin responder-veré a mamá y también necesito hablar con Hizashi.

-¿Hizashi?-pregunto Meiko curiosa.

-Cosas ,mujer-dijo sin darle importancia con un además, dio pasos agigantados y beso a Meiko en la mejilla-¿Estarás bien?-Meiko asintió se volteo y le beso en los labios.

-Soy una roca-dijo con una media sonrisa, pero en sus ojos jade decían que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

**XxX**

-¡Sakura deja de llorar! TSK…-exclamo Sasuke exasperado-Tengo casi toda mi vida soportándolo.

-¡Callate!-dijo Sakura rudamente-Gran parte de mis lagrimas fueron por tu Culpa-termino mirándolo furiosa.

-Es molesto verte cuando estoy comiendo.-dijo Sasuke colocándose un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

-Aquí vamos-dijo para si, sin que nadie lo escuchara Fugaku que se sentó a la mesa para el desayuno. Vestía un pants grisa y una playera sin mangas negra su mecho rosa lo escondía en un paliacate gris. Su padre le miro serio y este le devolvió la mirada. Sakura trataba de calmarse.

-¿Discutian de nuevo?-pregunto alzando el brazos sirviéndose algo de fruta.

-No.-dijo Sasuke volviendo a su plato, Sakura miro a su hijo con dureza.

-¿Sabias que Itachi sentía algo por Kushina?-pregunto Sakura de repente, Sasuke la miro con advertencia-Sabes bien, que siempre has molestado a Itachi .

-No-dijo tranquilamente-Pero es un gran imbécil-Rio levemente con una mueca, su padre masticaba poco a poco sin discutir lo contrario, Sakura miraba a su esposo como esperando que este hiciera algo al respecto.-Mamá no seas tan dramática, no me mires asi.

-Esto es serio-dijo Sakura fríamente.

-Lo se-contesto su hijo cansado-Y no es mi culpa deberían agradecer que fui honesto, conozco a Hiroki-san y a Naruto-sama-sorbo algo de su te-Aunque no me crean aprecio a Itachi, Cielos ,es mi sobrino, y la verdad no sabia nada, ¡Vamos! Si hubiera sospechado algo seria el primero en decirles…de hecho quiero hablar con el. Meiko ha de estar muy triste-dijo pensativo al final.

-No vas a poder-dijo Sasuke seriamente-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-Se fue a una misión de ultima hora-Fugaku miro a su padre suspicaz y asintió.

-Claro.-dijo serio, Sakura se levanto tomo su bata de el hospital y desapareció un instante después, Fugaku ni se dio cuenta se quedo con sus pensamientos a el aire.

-¿Tus intenciones con la hija de Hiroki?-empezo Sasuke mirándole con recelo.-¿Son buenas?.

Fugaku hizo una mueca y se levanto molesto-Si, ¿Cress que soy tan idiota como para dejar ir a una chica como esa?

-Te enamoraste de ella-dijo Sasuke simplista-para mi es lo suficientemente idiota, ¿Por qué se empeñan en familiarizarse demasiado con los Uzumakis?-Sasuke se levanto-Mejor clávame un kunai en el pulmón .- Fugaku hizo un ademan con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

El dia era soleado, varios pajaros cantaban y había poco viento, Fugaku había decidido pasar a ver a su novia , después el drama de la otra noche quería ver su estado anímico e invitarla a caminar , Se dirigía a la casa de los Inuzuka cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-¡Oh! Eres tu-dijo sin ganas el Uchiha metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

Un sudoroso e increíblemente sexy Jinmu Inuzuka le miraba con una ceja alzada como retándolo a su lado gruñendo su perra Momo que no dejaba de enseñarle los dientes, Fugaku sabia para donde iba la cosa.

-Si, derama una sola lagrima-dijo alzando el dedo-¿Escucha? Una sola….te mato.

-Tsk-dijo con una media sonrisa el pelinegro-¿tu? ¿matarme a mi?-dijo con mas fuerza acercándosele, Jimu no retrocedió y Momo dio un ladrido-Inuzuka yo te vi en pañales-con un dedo le señalo el hombro con fuerza, Jinmu no se inmuto –Aun te falta mucho.

-¿En serio?-dijo casi en un gruñido-Por tu culpa la familia se esta cayendo en pedazos.

-No-dijo en un susurro el hijo de Sasuke-Por culpa de Itachi.

-No quieras colgarle el milagrito a Itachi-dijo apretando los puños , el era además de su primo su amigo.

-Sabes perfectamente…Que el es el culpable, y no te preocupes, tu hermana estara bien.

-Mas te vale-termino caminando hacia su casa golpeándole el hombro al pasar.

Kushina cépillaba su cabello como si fuera una zombi o algo parecido, sus perlas ojos estaban fijos en el espejo, y su mente recordaba la noche anterior, recordó el beso de su primo, esa desesperación y le hizo sentirse culpable , no había salido de su habitación y no desayuno su perro Fu estaba hechado en su alfombra oliendo y rascándola, Kushina seguía cepillando su cabello cuando un grito le hizo reaccionar.

-¡KUSH!-su mellizo gritaba con fuerza-AQUÍ ESTA FUGAKU EL "GRANDE"-termino en forma ruda y burlona.

Kushina sintió un vuelco en el estomago y se levanto muy rápido tropezando con Fu que se estiro sin darle importancia de que su dueña estuviera en el suelo, La muchacha se acomodo su blusa color guinda y camino a paso apresurado, pensaba verlo mas tarde, pero ahí estaba tan despreocupado con una mueca algo arrogante mirando a su hermano que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, Momo se coloco arriba de un sillón enseñando los dientes.

-Buenos días-dijo la de ojos perla para romper el hielo.

-Buen dia, Kush-dijo su hermano apartando la mirada de el Uchiha y sonriéndole.

Fugaku se acerco a ela tomandola de la cintura y besándole en los labios., Kushina se puso colorada mientras Jinmu trataba de susperar el shock emocional, nunca había visto que alguien besara a su hermana, no podía hablar pero en ese momento su madre apareció haciendo que Kushina alegara a Fugaku y que Momo saltara agarrando a Jinmu de la playera para evitar que este con sus garras rodeara el cuello de el Uchiha.

Midory trato de calmarse, era una total ironia todavía recordaba en la comida que organizo su abuelo cuando dijo que ella nunca estaría con un Uchiha, y su hija , su niña seria la que hiciera esa pesadilla realidad, pero no quería que Kushina pasara lo que ella asi que respiro hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Fugaku-kun-dijo mientras bailaban sus dorados cabellos.-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Midory-san-dijo serio-¿Daria permiso a Kushina-chan a dar un paseo conmigo?

-No-dijo Jinmu

-Claro-respondió con dulzura la mujer.

Kushina sonrió y salió de la casa junto con Fugaku al momento de que la puerta se cerro.

-URG-exclamo Midory.

Jinmu le miro divertido.

-¿Esto no te gusta ni tantito? ¿Cierto?-pregunto Jinmu azorado.

-Lo odio me refiero a la situacion, y lo peor es que ahora Itachi no esta-dijo tristemente-es increíble ¿no lo cress?-Midory negó con la cabeza-Jamás pensé que…bueno…es extraño.

Jinmu se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-Jinmu toma un baño apestas-dijo Midory al pasar por su lado.

-¿Papá?-pregunto el chico sin hacerle caso a su madre.

-En el baño , parece que se quiere ahogar.-informo Midory tristemente y su hijo suspiro.-¿Planes para hoy?

-Iré con el abuelo Naruto- Midory le miro seriamente-No te preocupes se que ahorita no andará de humor para bromas, de hecho le preguntare ¿Dónde esta Itachi?-

Midory bajo la mirada-Quiero ir con tu tio Minato-dijo seria

**XxX**

Hinata regaba las plantas aun pensando en los acontecimientos de el dia anterior, Otani esta observándola sentado al pie de unas escaleras, estaba haciendo tiempo antes de ir a consultar con Sakura Haruno. Había visto muchas veces en esa mansión rondando por aquí y por alla los ojos color perla pero los de Hinata le cautivaban eran diferentes había un brillo en ellos, le pareció que los que mas se le asemejaban a el brillo eran los de Kushina Inuzuka. Las mañanas en esa casa eran muy escandalosas, por el único rubio que vivía ahí, mientras Neji-sama discutía con el, claro este ultimo de forma muy aristocratica y sin levantar la voz, se hubiera sentido mas incomodo a no ser por Ten Ten que era muy amigable con el. El chico se levanto , mientras Hinata se acomodaba sus azules cabellos.

-Sakura es muy buena medica, no te preocupes-le dijo cálidamente la esposa de el Hokage a el huésped, este asintió en agradecimiento.

Caminaba despacio muy despacio tenia algo de miedo , la verdad se estab sintiendo mal.

En eso vio pasar a una muchacha a su lado. Corriendo y volteándose de repente. Haciendo unos sellos.

-Al suelo-grito a lo lejos una voz familiar

Otani no hizo mas que obedecer, era Jinmu que corria a su direccion mientras la chica lanzaba aceite por la boca y depues lanzo unos sellos explosivos, la gente que iba pasando se retiro de inmediato.

PUM

Otani aun en el suelo levanto la cabeza.

-¿Qué…

-Son difíciles cuando se enojan-Jinmu estaba a su lado con las manos en el bolsillo sin un solo rasguño-pero no soy egoísta me gusta compartirme con todas.-despues le sonrio con todos los dientes.

-¿Saludando a las hormigas?-dijo el chico alegre.

Otani se levanto rapidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo algo pasmado, de donde el venia no había cosas como aquellas , no había ni un solo ninja. Conocía acerca de jutsus y esas cosas , prefería la calma de su pueblo. Jinmu puso las manos en su cabeza.

-Una mera reacción a el saber que no es mi única amiga.

Otani le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Deja eso

-¿Qué?

-Cuando en verdad quieras a alguien…no te va a gustar

Jinmu se quedo parpadeando.


End file.
